This Is War
by Tergen
Summary: What happens when you lose everything you cared for? Ryan thought she had nothing else she could lose but then one snowy night she lost her life only to find herself in a new world with no memory of who she was before and a gentle voice telling her to heal. Taking over the life of a man whose spirit had departed. A retelling of DA:I in all its glory.
1. Chapter 1

So after my piss poor attempt at a start of a DA story I've decided that plot bunny still needs to be set loose and I am going to try again. So here it is… another start. It's going to start kinda slow and then roll like a snowball down the hill in hell. I swear i've churned out about 8 chapters in the last 3 days. So im gonna be posting them as i read them over and correct them.

* * *

Ryan rolled her eyes at Jessie who smirked back at her. "What makes you think your family even wants anything to do with me? It's not like they really agree with your life style choice. Don't get me wrong Jess, I love you."

Jessie's eyes softened a moment and she reached out to take Ryan's hand in hers. "Don't I know it. Not quite sure why but I am grateful."

Ryan snorted softly. "Unhuh. You accept me with all my faults, how can I not love you for that. No one else does."

Jessie sighed. This was an old discussion with them. "For the last time Ryan, I don't care about your quirks. It is what makes you the wonderful person you are. I am rather glad you let me in instead of pushing me away."

Ryan gave a harsh laugh, mostly because she had doubts about herself. A deeply rooted issue that stemmed from the treatment she received from her own family. One they might have never intended but all the say, Ryan had to learn from a young age to fend for herself. She kept everyone at bay and at arm's length, not because she was afraid to let them in but because she did not trust anyone. The fact that Jessie had been able to get past that barrier said a lot about Jessie.

Jessie eyed Ryan a moment then sighed, squeezing Ryan's hand lightly before tugging her lose to give her a light kiss. "I adore that standoffish attitude of yours Ryan. I love the fact that you refuse to take at face value everything and anyone. And I love the fact that you have such a brilliant mind that you can see right through things."

At that, Ryan sighed and lowered her head, shoulders slumping. "Yea… not quite sure why the hell you even try." And she couldn't even tell Jessie how much she appreciated her for that.

Jessie smiled softly then gave a tug on her hand. "Come on, its time. I know you've been waiting for that damned game to be released."

Ryan gave her a broken smile. "Yea, I enjoy the fact that midnight releases happen for games I really can't wait for."

Jessie laughed. "Yea, I know this too well. And I guess I'll have to compete with that damned game till you get it out of your system."

Ryan gave a smirk. "And you'd have me no other way."

Jessie just laughed and shook her head while she stood up and released Ryan's hand. "Come on you jerk. Grab your coat and the keys."

Eagerly, Ryan stood up. She tugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her wallet, stuffing it in her back pocket before snatching up the keys. Jessie was waiting at the door to their apartment and she dug into the inner pocket and pulled a cigarette out. As Jessie closed and locked the door behind them, she lit the cigarette up and took a drag, exhaling it out to the side away from Jessie. The other woman came up to her and bumped her with her hip which made Ryan extend the keys out.

Jessie took the keys with a smile and then went to the car to start it up. It was a habit for them. She would get the car and let Ryan have her smoke. Ryan was never late, and frequently early and pushed Jessie into not lazing about. That was another reason Jessie loved her, because she didn't demand but somehow, all the same, she changed Jessie.

She watched through the windshield as Ryan smoked, the heat in the car finally working enough that she wasn't cold. The dark haired woman caught her watching and stuck her tongue out before taking another drag of the cigarette. Finally she leaned down and put out the cigarette, flicking the residual tobacco out and put the butt in her outer pocket. Only then did she move over and open the passenger door, sliding in and pulling the seat belt on.

Jessie laughed at her. "Ok you." She put the car into reverse and backed out, looking behind and then when she was clear she turned around and pivoted the wheels and put the car into drive. They drove off to the store so Ryan could wait for her next entertainment.

When they got there, Ryan was greeted by the manager who was organizing the line outside the store. He motioned for her and Jessie to move over and grinned. "Didn't think you'd make it. Normally you are earlier, Ryan."

Ryan just shrugged. "Sometimes you have to wait on your girlfriend to get ready, you know?"

Jessie knew Ryan was teasing but still slapped her arm with a gasp of faked surprise. "I do not take that long!"

The manager just laughed. "I get that same reaction from my wife when I say that. I know you have the our gold card so you are lucky to get to the front of the line." Then he backed up and looked at the crowd. "Does anyone else have the gold club cards? If so, please come up to the front."

Most of the crowd booed good naturedly while the few that did crept forwards to take their place behind Jessie and Ryan. "Looks to be wild out here, Mac." Another employee exited the store and looked around.

"We set?" Mac asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup. Got everything in order. Chris is making sure to have the rest of the stock in easy reach." The younger man said to the manager.

"Good. Make sure all the special edition stuff is on the counter in easy reach. If these devs would stop putting out special shit we'd have an easier time," he grumbled.

The employee laughed. "And less money," he pointed out.

That made Ryan chuckle. "Anything for more money. I know this is a group of suckers more than willing to throw it for all the bells, bangles and whistles."

The employee nodded with a wide grin. "Yup. Well let me take my cold ass back inside. Not sure how you can take the cold Mac, I am cold just looking at you."

Mac just shrugged with a smirk. "Helps when you grew up in areas consistently colder than here year round. This is like a brisk fall day to me."

With that the employee laughed and headed back inside and Mac started walking up and down the line that stretched almost to the end of the small mini mall plaza. He kept on asking everyone if they had gold club cards and sent them to the front.

Ryan nudged Jessie. "Keep my spot warm?"

Jessie sighed at Ryan and then shook her head. "Yea. Go on, I know you want to talk to Ken."

Both had spotted the young man leaning against his car with a smoke. Giving Jessie a look, Ryan started walking over, pulling out her own cigarette and lighting it. "Ken," she said in greeting.

"Ryan. Looks like a huge crowd tonight. Wonder how much of it is for DAI?" He glanced up and down the line, giving a little wave to Jessie when she waved to him.

She shrugged. "Well it's not the only game releasing tonight but it's the most popular so I will assume at least half if not a little more are here for that. Otherwise you got a few that are here for more than just DAI." She exhaled to the side while Ken did the same, nodding.

"Fair enough. You got PC too? Wait why am I asking this?" He shook his head and smirked to her.

"Yea, why are you asking," she teased and took another drag from her cigarette. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, checking it. It was just a text from Jessie and she glanced over and rolled her eyes at the other woman.

Ken saw that and chuckled at her. "She still teasing you?"

Ryan nodded. "Not quite sure why a girl can't have a boy as a best friend. It's not like either of us will ever be romantically involved."

"A real shame, that." Key drawled, knowing that Ryan preferred women to men. I didn't affect him at all.

They had been friends since middle school and even back then Ken knew Ryan didn't really care for boys at all as more than friends. While other girls had mooned over boys, Ryan had paid more attention to sports. And in high school, she had her hands full with not only field hockey but basketball and softball, as each sports season came up. She never looked at any guy in school the same way she looked at Jessie now.

And now, now her own family just accepted Ryan as being strange though they desperately ignored the fact that their daughter was dating another woman. When Jessie came over to family gatherings, they all called her Ryan's friend and lamented the fact that Ryan was never going to marry. It was a situation that left Ryan uncomfortable. It made her shrink down and try to remain invisible so no one paid her attention.

They finished their cigarettes and then both headed to the line, Ryan skiddling up to Jessie and wrapping her arm around her. Ken grinned and then greeted Mac who gave him a little push towards the line. A hour later the line had doubled up and Jessie was leaning against Ryan, trying to keep warm. Finally Ryan sighed and kissed the back of Jessie's head. "Go on, go warm up in the car hun."

Jessie sighed, relaxing and turned to give Ryan a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks." She then hurried off and got into the car, turning the heat on. Ryan just shook her head slowly.

It was almost midnight now and everyone was starting to get eager. Ryan was just glad standing around would be over with soon. She pulled her phone out and checked the time. Five more minutes to go. Leaning against the store's glass window, she peered to the side at the parking lot then turned her attention to Mac when he moved view the entire crowd.

"OK everyone. In a few minutes we will start to let people in. Gold Club members get first dibs. So what I am saying is if you have the gold club card, you better get your butts to the front otherwise you are stuck in line." Most of the crowd chuckled at that but no one stepped forwards either. "Ok. We'll try to get you in and out as quickly as possible so some of you warm blooded ones can go back to warming up."

Chris tapped on the door to let Mac know they were ready and he nodded as Chris unlocked it. "Ok we will let in twenty at a time and once that group is gone, the next lot of you will be let in."

He gestured to Ryan and those lined up behind her. She nodded and grinned as Chris as she entered the store, pulling out her card and offering it to the employee behind the counter. "Pre-order on DAI," she answered when he enquired. "PC version," she added after.

It didn't take the employee long to verify through the card that Ryan had paid off in full and then he grabbed the collectors edition for her and held it out. "Enjoy. I won't be able to till after this crowd leaves."

Ryan laughed and nodded. "Well I hope they are orderly then so you can get out as soon as possible. Bye."

She made it through the crowd waiting and headed to the car, sighing as she sat down in the seat. "Ok, gotta hit Wally World before we get home."

Jessie nodded as she put the car in gear. "Hmm, yea. We need to stock up anyways. The one over on Willington?"

Ryan nodded and Jessie exited the parking lot onto the main road. She drove to the store and found a parking spot near the only entrance open. They both got out and Jessie grabbed a cart before they entered. Tugging on her arm, Ryan turned down the deli aisle to grab a couple of packs of lunch meats and a loaf of Italian bread. Jessie picked up a few onions because it was in the same area. She also grabbed a container of diced tomatoes and a small jar of crushed garlic.

"Can you get the fixings for a vegetable beef soup Jess?" Ryan paused next to her girlfriend who nodded. "Ok, also we need a roll of ninety-five percent lean hamburger when you get the beef. I am going to make goulash tomorrow night. That reminds me, if you could get some mozzarella cheese while you are at it…?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure. Sausage too. I'll grab that. Anything else when I am over there?"

Jessie shrugged. "If you see anything I know you'll grab it. Meet at the snack aisle?"

Ryan nodded. "Yea." She moved off to get the hamburger and find good cuts of beef to use in the soup.

Jessie picked up the beef stock, the tomato soup cans and the vegetables both liked in the soup. She also got a box of instant barley. And while she was in the soup aisle she picked up a couple dozen ramen packs and cups of soup. Ryan liked those and took to work the cups because it was easier than wasting money on going out to lunch while at work.

They met up in the snack aisle and between them, they got a couple of bags of chips and Ryan's favorite beef jerky. When they were done they headed over to the checkout and Ryan slipped her card through to pay. They loaded up the groceries in the back of the car and then Ryan took the driver's seat after snatching up the keys.

"Just need to hit the corner store for smokes then we can head home," she said. Jessie just nodded as she buckled up.

If it wasn't for Ryan's hyper attention while driving, the truck would have hit them instead of blowing through the red light. As was, the car behind them suddenly lit up with blue and white lights and gunned it out around them, the cop going to chase the violator. Jessie gripped Ryan's arm tightly as this all happened, fearful. Ryan let her as she finally it the gas and went through the intersection.

"Fuck. I don't know how you do that Ryan," Jessie finally said as her terror faded.

"When you grow up driving in a state known not only for lots of snow but aggressive drivers, you get a feeling for the fucking morons that do shit like that," she said, fingers flexing on the steering wheel. She slowed down and turned on the blinker as they turned into the convenience store where Ryan normally picked up her cigarettes. "Stay here or coming in?"

Jessie shooed her off. "I'm good. Go on get your smokes."

Ryan nodded and left the car in park and on while she entered to get her cigarettes. The clerk gave her a weird smile as she came up to the counter. "Get me two packs, Jen?"

The clerk nodded. "Sure." And she grabbed the wrong two packs and set them down on the counter.

"No, you know I smoke the lights," she said, concerned now. From behind her was the sound of shuffling feet came closer.

"Oh, sorry." She put them up and grabbed the right ones and set them down. "Credit or debit?"

Ryan shrugged. "Credit." She slide her card and hit the right buttons. After she grabbed her packs and slipped them into her inner jacket pocket. The door opened then.

"Hey Ryan, I wanted to get a candy bar. Can you get that for me while I use the lady's room?" Jessie came over to the counter.

"Ok. Your usual?" She turned and noticed the hooded up younger man behind Jessie with his hands in his hoodie pocket but didn't pay him attention.

"Yea. I'll be right back." Jessie turned to walk to the back and that's when the man acted.

The next thing anyone knew was a gun was being waved in their faces. Jessie's eyes widened while Ryan's narrowed and the clerk squeaked in fear behind them. Ryan held her hands up, palms out while the young man demanded them to hand over their purses.

"I don't have a purse, man. I have a wallet," she pointed out to him as she reached back to pull it out and hold it up.

That would have happened but the gun went off suddenly with a bang that deafened her. Jessie yelped suddenly and dropped to the floor. That made Ryan drop her wallet, look down at Jessie with the spreading red of her blood and then snaped her head back to the gunman. She would wonder later on and for a long while, what caused her to do what she did next.

Her left hand fisted up and with a snarl she shifted towards the gunman, backhanded the gun and hand and then brought her right around in a haymaker that flattened the man to the floor after he bounced off the rack of candy. Then she was on him, her fist pulverizing his face till the clerk came up to and pulled her off.

"Hey. Hey! I've called the cops and ambulance but she's bleeding…," the clerk said and pointed to Jessie which made Ryan jump up and almost fall over next to Jessie.

"Jessie!" She looked around and leapt up, grabbing a wad of napkins and then came back over, pressing them hard over the wound the bullet had left. There was so much blood and it soaked into her jeans.

The clerk wrung her hands. She had done all she could. She called the cops, the ambulance and her manager and then gingerly picked up the gun with a plastic bag. The would-be robber looked a mess after what Ryan had done to him. And in her heart she was glad the woman had went to town on the disgusting piece of trash.

Lights made her look up to see not only the cops but the ambulance had arrived and she was so glad. The cops came in first and the motioned for the EMTs to make their way in. One went over to the crook and rolled him over to cuff him and the other came over to the clerk to take a statement.

Ryan didn't want to leave Jessie but the EMTs were there so she got up and stood out of the way, watching at her girlfriend bled out. Her jeans were soaked in Jessie's blood and her hands covered.

About that time the manager arrived and entered in, blanching at the scene of one young woman in a puddle of blood and another covered in it. The cop came over and then he and the cop went into the back to get the security tape from the night after watching what happened. The cop whistled when he saw the haymaker Ryan put on the robber.

"Woah, that's a wicked right she has," he said and the manager nodded. "I bet she's got some martial arts training. Thought… all that left when she started pummeling him after…" Both watched in fascination as Ryan beat the robber into unconsciousness in minutes and then was tugged off to go to the shot woman. "Well this spells it out pretty well. Your clerk was smart to grab the gun in a plastic bag like that. We just need the tape. It's pretty clear cut."

The manager nodded. "She did as she was supposed to do in an event like this. The home office won't have a say in this at least. Thank god. She's my more reliable worker and I'd hate to have to fire her for not following policy. It looks like if it wasn't for that young woman, I'd still be out of a good clerk. He didn't hesitate to fire," the manager noted.

"Yea…," the cop said, reluctant to point it out. "I am pretty sure this is the same guy that robbed the Q over on Edwards last month."

"Oh? Oh," the manager said, remembering that the worker in that store had ended up dead. "Alls I can say is thank god this time worked out better for us… kind of." He frowned because still it looked like the shot woman was in terrible condition. "Well I better let Jen go home. God knows she's probably a wreck right now. I'll give you her contact information."

It took hours for the cops to finish up and then the manager locked up the store with a sign on the door to let everyone know that they were closed down for the time being. Ryan on the other hand, Jen pulled her over to the sinks by the coffeemakers and pointed to the soap and turned on the water, making her wash her hands off at least. The lost and stunned look on Ryan's face told Jen that Ryan was in no shape to make any decisions for herself. When the cop came over with Ryan's wallet, Jen took it with a smile and then slipped it into Ryan's jacket pocket.

"Miss?" The cop prodded Ryan gently. The ambulance left with the other woman a half hour ago.

"What?" Ryan blinked and stared at him not understanding.

"I need your contact information," he pressed gently.

Ryan gave it to him before sighing. "I really need to get to the hospital officer."

He nodded. "We'll be by tomorrow at the soonest to take a better statement from you."

Ryan nodded and walked out of the store, her pants sticky with Jessie's dried blood. She pulled out a smoke and lit it up as she got into her car and turned the key. Along the drive, she chained smoked one after another till she arrived at the hospital and headed into the emergency entrance to find out about Jessie.

A nurse rushed over to her when she entered because of the blood on her pants. It only took a few minutes for Ryan to explain and then the nurse reached out to gently touch her shoulder. "The doctor will want to talk to you miss," she said gently.

Ryan nodded and followed the nurse into an empty room. It didn't take long for the ER doctor to enter and he motioned for her to sit down. "I am sorry ma'am. She did not make it due to massive trauma and blood loss," he said softly.

Ryan nodded robotically, the words sinking in but at the same time she didn't get them really. "Can I see her?"

He nodded. "Do you have her family's contact number?"

Ryan nodded and pulled out her phone, moving through the contacts till she found Jessie's home phone and offered it to the doctor. He wrote it down and then nodded to her to follow him. "I'll call them now but Genna here can take you to her. Genna, room 4 please?"

The nurse gave a understanding look and then smiled gently at Ryan. "We tried everything to keep her alive miss. But the bullet hit an artery. She's right here." The both entered the covered cubical and the nurse came over to pull the sheet up to let Ryan look at Jessie one more time.

It was at that point that the tears Ryan had held back fell. She lightly brushed Jessie's blood hair back, staring at the one person she truly loved with all her being. She looked at peace and Ryan lightly traced a finger over Jessie's nose and lips before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. She swallowed thickly then and nodded to the nurse.

"Thank you," she croaked out, brushing the tears off her cheek. There was nothing left for her there and she turned and walked out of the cubicle, exiting the ER and heading to her car. She drove home and remembered the groceries in the back. Listlessly she pulled them out, brought them in and put the cold stuff in the fridge. Then she remembered her game and went back out to the car and grabbed it. She brought that in and turned on her monitor.

Soon the game was updating itself and she let it while she stripped off her bloody clothing and put it in an garbage bag. For once in her life she didn't care about smoking in the apartment and did so. Mechanically she moved around, taking a shower and washing off Jessie's blood from her arms and legs. She stayed in the shower till the cold water drove her out and then put on a pair of sweats. By that time the game had finished updating and she sat down to drive her mind from the events of the night.

By the next morning the whole town knew what happened and those that knew Jessie and Ryan visited Ryan but she drove them off. Even her parents had come and she snarled at them and they left, heart-broken to see their daughter in such a state. Jessie's parents didn't even have it in their heart to deny Ryan's presence at the wake and burial. It was a quiet, introverted young woman that stood there staring out into the distance the whole time. No one could deny that Jessie had impacted her life.

Eventually things calmed down and Ryan spent her time either working or playing the game she had picked up. She never really remembered much about it, instead just reacting and diving herself into the world that was not real. She found comfort in ignoring the real world with the game. This worried all her family and friends because she didn't contact them, didn't talk about what happened. Still every time they tried, she reacted like an injured wild animal and they eventually stopped trying.

This was what Ryan wanted, to be left alone. To ignore the world when she could. She didn't want their sympathy at all. She just wanted the solitude to forget everything. It affected her work but mostly because she was quieter than normal. She did everything she was asked to do but it was like watching a robot.

Then her solitary thoughts turned more inwards, more destructive. She hated herself for surviving where Jessie hadn't. And this lead to a path she never expected, one that would eventually heal her but at the same time, things would have changed. She just never expected to live past the point of her car being hit and thrown off the road and down the embankment to the gully.

It was snowing that night. Those thick, giant flakes of snow type of snow. Thick, wet and sticky. It didn't help the road at all. And it was coming down fast enough that the plough trucks couldn't keep up with it. It was bitterly cold too which froze the water into ice and made the road too slick but she was heading home from work that night.

The radio had a song on she disliked so she took her eyes off the road just a moment to hit the button to another station. When she looked up all's she saw was a jack knifed trailer heading towards her. She jerked the wheel to the right to avoid it and her car lost traction, rear wheels sliding around to spin her car. The tractor trailer broadsided her car, crumpling the driver's side. Ryan's head impacted the window though, bring her blissful darkness while her car was spun around the other way and off the road, rolling down the embankment and coming to a stop on its passenger side against a tree.

Fifteen minutes later a fireman made his way down to the car, his flash light peering into the shattered windshield of the wrecked car. The woman's face was covered in blood. He picked up his radio. "Yea, Mike, we got one down here. Need a board and collar. Not sure if she's alive so get Jack and Darren down here to check her over. We need…," he trailed off as the woman's arm twitched up. "Shit, she's alive. Get the guys down here. We need to get her out. I can smell gas."

He happened to look over only to see a red glow lit up the interior of the car. "Fuck its going!" He turned and ran just as the car exploded into flames, throwing him into the brush and against an oak tree. Groaning he used said tree to help himself up and looked back at the car engulfed in flames. It looked like the woman was reaching for something before the fire took over everything.

"John!" A voice called down. Two bodies used the rope to make their way down the steep embankment, a hose trailing that they angled on the burning wreck. John limped over to them after picking up his helmet and radio.

"Shit John, you look like rolled over crap," one of them said and John shook his head.

"She… was alive when the car went up," he said.

Dan punched John's arm to get his attention. "Go on up, we got this here," he said, understanding too well.

A half hour later the fire was out and they hooked up the car so the tow truck could lift it up the embankment. After that, everyone knew the poor woman was hopefully at peace after what had happened. Officer Newton was the same cop that had arrived at the attempted robbery months ago. He remembered the name too well.

"Fuck," he said and his partner gave him a questioning look.

"Jay?" the other officer prodded his partner.

"Sorry, Creek." He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "You know that robbery at the Hen a few months back?"

"Yea?" Creek said, waiting for Jay to explain to him.

"This car is owned by the same woman who beat the shit out of the robber. She lost her friend that night," he said and sighed heavily. "I gotta pull up her contact information. I hate this fucking job sometimes."

Creek nodded, remembering that. "If you want, I'll make the calls," he offered.

"No. I would feel better if I did this for them." He typed into the console in his car and then picked up the radio. "Control, this is 852. We will be enroute to 327 Alpine Drive. Scene is cleared and coroner is requested. One fatality involved."

"Received 852. Logged in. Are you requesting a unit at the scene?"

"Affirmative Control. Got to wait on the tow truck company to bring out the big rig to pull the tractor trailer out of the ditch," he responded with.

"Received 852. Unit 821 is enroute to your location."

"Received Control. Will wait until 821's arrival. Out."

He then replaced the radio back in its hook and sighed again. "When Hank gets here we are heading over to the Lawson residence."

Both went back to directing traffic away from the scene and once the other officer arrived, they head to inform some parents that their daughter was gone. It never got easier to him to do this. He hated to watch the confusion turn into anger and finally tears.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a slow start to the plot bunny running around in my head but you will get more. Its just been a wild fire that I've spilled out. I did have to rewrite parts of this because its been a while since I've played the game and my memory is not perfect. Still, here's the next installment, where we get into the meat of the matter.

* * *

' _Rest, my child. Learn. Heal. You are needed elsewhere_ ,' a voice spoke, echoing and bringing comfort.

Everything was dark, so black and she couldn't see anything. She felt trapped. Confused about what happened. The last thing she remembered, before the voice, was a bright light and then a flash of red. Something warm coursing through and over here. Next came that never ending dark that seemed unending until that remembered warmth once again coursed through her. Her hands glowed with a blue light briefly and that, in turn, changed to red, the red of flames flickering. It didn't hurt at all and it comforted her.

Finally that darkness started to move away as she clenched her fist, willing anything to light up the darkness. A ring of fire formed from that will. Eventually she learned to use that fire and encircle herself, allowing huge balls of flames to impact around her and yet the fire only greeted her like an old friend, rubbing up to her like a cat and warming her. She learned she could will the fire into a wall of flames before her. At some point she finally willed the flames into a dog, one thick like a stocky bulldog and as large as a mastiff.

The flame dog played with her, catching balls of fire she made and tossed. It was all odd to her. She had no recollection of time, no idea what this place was and no clues of what was happening. Still she pushed the darkness back till something reached out and brushed her. It felt like a warm, kind brush. Like someone was reaching out to her to pull her up. She reached for it and held on. The rush of colors had her dizzy and the sudden bright light blinded her. She held her hands up to block it only to have her hands grabbed and held down.

It hurt, everything hurt. Her head ached and throbbed and a soft whine stilled her even as a warm nose nudged her arm. It was like that flame dog's nosing and she calmed down as the familiar weight of his large head rested on her arm. Whoever had held her released her and she twitched her fingers over to the dog's muzzle, his tongue sweeping out to lick her fingertips. Finally the light faded into blissful grey as she passed back out.

* * *

The healer shook her head softly and turned away after eyeing the Mabari. She exited the room and closed the door quietly behind herself then leaned against it with a deep sigh. An armored hand patted her arm gently and she jerked her head up to smile, resting her hand over the Templar's.

"Thank you, Wren. He would have set the room on fire I bet if you hadn't drained his magic. I can only wonder what nightmare he was in the midst of when you did that. It must have been terrible. I can't understand why that Mabari… well no one really understands them and Fereldans accept them."

Wren laughed. "You have to be a born Fereldan to understand our bonds with our Mabaris. That hound will protect that mage with her life. Be grateful she understood we were not hurting the mage. Note how he calmed down when the dog rested her head against his arm. One has to wonder why kind of damage he took when that Pride demon crushed him against the cliff."

The healer shrugged. "It was a mess. The Maker only knows how he survived or it was the Maker and or it was Andraste's will that helped him survive. Well at least we know he's coming out of the coma he was in. I bet it will have changed him." She sighed again. "And none of his friends will understand. I better find Belinda, she's probably the only one that will really understand and she can talk to the rest."

Wren nodded. "Ok. Keep me informed when you go into that room. I rather you have a Templar at your side incase."

The healer tilted her head slightly. "You can count on that Wren. I'll see you in a bit." She turned and walked off.

Wren stared at the closed door. The magic he felt was different than normal and he had been around a dozen Circle's and could tell. All or nothing type of feeling to it and it made him uneasy. With one last glance at the door, he walked off to find the Commander and report.

Two days later the healer was puttering around her work room when a whine from the door had her turn. She saw the Mabari there and the hound turned before looking back with another whine. With a sigh she dropped the pedestal and eyed the dog.

"Ok you. I suppose your master must have something wrong." She followed the Mabari back to the room only to see the mage on the floor, crawling. With a gasp she rushed over but was stopped by the Mabari before she could touch the mage.

The man was groaning, talking about never ending pain and gently she reached down to touch a finger to his head, easing the pain with a spell. Once the majority of the pain was gone, he gasped and the hound whined, nudging him with her nose. The mage rolled over to his back and brought his hands up to his head. The hound licked his exposed face and he made a disgruntled sound.

Ryan woke with a start, the pain overwhelming. Her head felt like someone was still taking a hammer to it over and over. Blinding grasping, she shifted only to fall out of the bed and hit the floor with a thud. The pain was so much she tried to crawl, tried to find something to put her out of her misery. Heat built up in her hands and a whine broke through the never ending pain. She shuddered but finally was able to relax when a light touch cooled her head and ended the sharpest pain enough that she could stop blindly crawling around like a new born kitten.

She rolled to her back and pressed her hands against her aching head, trying to remember what happened. The flame hound licked her face and she made a sound before gently pushing the hound back. And then she forced her eyes open to see where she was. Standing above her was a woman in a robe looking at her in startlement. Her eyes met the woman's and blinked.

"Where…. I?" She stopped, blinking. Something was wrong with her voice but she couldn't put a finger on it. Shouldn't it be different? Then she tilted her head down and her… no… his hand rubbed over a chest speckled with dark hair. It wasn't quite a pelt but it certainly was more than a dusting.

The healer watched in concern as the mage ran his hand over his chest before she finally gave an exasperated sound and knelt down. The door opened behind her and a Templar came in with a stern look.

"What did I tell you about coming in here without a Templar," he said with a stern glare.

"Don't stand there giving me that look. Help the poor man back to bed," the healer said with exasperation. Then she turned to Ryan. "Come on. Let's get you back up into bed young man. Nearly frightened me when I came in."

The Templar just sighed and came over, grasping Ryan's shoulder and helping him to his feet. "Be a good lad and get back into bed before someone gets hurt," he said and with the healer's help, they got Ryan tucked back into bed.

The Mabari whined and then rested her head on Ryan's covered leg. Ryan rubbed his hands over his face and then looked up. "Thank you?"

Both the healer and Templar glanced at each other then the healer turned to Ryan. "I am going to assume you don't have a clue where you are or who you are…?"

Ryan shook his head. "A name… Ryan…," he then trailed off, coming up blank.

"Do you remember anything before now?" That was the man in bright armor talking and Ryan tilted his head up towards him.

"Fire. Darkness. Falling and tumbling. Shock. A voice telling me to learn… heal…" He sighed and shook his head, wincing at the pain.

"That fits with what we know happened. Lad, you took the brunt of a Pride demon's wrath. It's a Maker's made miracle you survived it. They thought you would have died. Instead you've been three months in a coma," the healer explained.

"What?" That got Ryan's attention and he blinked at the woman. "Three… months?"

The healer nodded and the Templar spoke up. "It was a right mess lad. Your skull was cracked and blood came from everywhere. If not for Cil, you might have actually died."

Ryan gave them both a blank look because he had no idea who they were talking about. "I… see," he said but they all knew better.

"Well since you are awake now I'll go see about getting you something to eat like real food… well a broth till your stomach gets use to it again. Then a bath because you stink."

Ryan wrinkled his nose because once it was pointed out, he could tell he smelled of sweat and other things he rather not try and identify. That and the smell of dog but it was more pleasant and the dog in question whined and nosed his hand. He smiled briefly and ran his hand over the Mabari's broad head. "Sounds like a good idea now that you mention it. It can't be pleasant for either of you," he said and ducked his head down in embarrassment.

The healer laughed. "Lad you've been sleeping for three months, we couldn't really give you a good bath like that now."

Ryan nodded, accepting that but then paused and looked at them both. "I don't even know who you are to thank you properly."

The Templar chuckled. "I am Wren and this is Edena. Mostly I am here to drain mage's powers. It's a nasty thing to be in pain and lash out even if you don't mean it. Edena's been the one to heal you slowly considering your skull was almost shattered by the impact of your body meeting the stone of a cliff."

Ryan nodded and then his stomach grumbled enough that they heard it. He gave a wry sort of smile. "I think that broth sounds good right now. Oh, who's been feeding this monster?" He petted the Mabari's head.

The healer, Edena, smiled. "Oh we give her scraps and she seems happy enough with them. Even a bone now and then. She's been quite attentive to you. Showed up just as we were loading you into the wagon and refused to move from your side, she did."

Ryan nodded. "I had dreams. Of a dog made of fire…," he said softly and the hound nudged his hand to get him to continue petting her.

"If it makes a difference, she helped calm you down when I assume nightmares happened." The healer said.

Ryan nodded again and closed his eyes. Just what little he had done, had tired him out.

"Oh, excuse me. Let me get you that broth so you can go back to sleep." The healer scuttled out of the room and the Templar laughed as he followed.

"Glad to see you awake lad," was the Templar's parting words.

LINELINELINELINE

It took weeks before Ryan was strong enough to do more than get up, use the bathroom and then pass back out. Eventually the healer, Edena, started to bring more than broth to Ryan and he could feel the strength start to return. In the meantime he met with people he didn't know but they knew of him apparently. Finally he was able to piece the story together.

He was part of a group of people that traveled around the country and beyond to take care of trouble spots. The group was called Agents as a whole and members of something called the Inquisition. It seemed familiar to him but at the same time he still drew a blank. The brightest part of his day was the female Templar named Belinda. She always had a smile and was way too cheerful but it was endearing to him.

As the new month began, he was freed from his prison and let go. The first thing he did was exit the infirmary and stop to look around at the court yard. There was a church of some kind at the top of the hill and a wooden stockade surrounding the main living portions of the area. Everyone who wore armor wore a weird symbol that reminded him of an eye with flames around it. Maybe a rising sun. He wasn't quite sure.

There was a path leading up to the church and he slowly took them up, the Mabari following him quietly. At the doorway he paused, seeing an empty hall with a doorway at the end. Because people were coming and going he moved and entered, stepping to the side so he could look all around.

Finding nothing of interest he turned around and headed down the path to the open gate. A tent to his left had him pause but the woman within it made him decide to avoid that for now. Exiting the gate, he found another stockade wrapping around and an open gate this time. Past that was a frozen lake and a dock. He moved over to that and settled on the end, his legs swinging over the edge. The hound curled up next to him, leaning against him and keeping his back warm.

"Oh! Excuse me," a soft, melodic voice said and Ryan blinked as he came back to himself.

Behind him was a slight woman with blond hair. She reminded him of someone and it brought pain to his chest briefly. The Mabari just peered up at the woman a moment before closing her eyes. And for a moment Ryan didn't know how to response.

"Sorry," he finally said. "I didn't know this was anyone's spot." He started to get up but a hand on his shoulder made him sit as the woman gave a soft laugh. It made him actual smile.

"I should be the one sorry to disturb your reflection," she said with a smile that lit up her face.

Ryan felt his heart ache again and he rubbed his hand over his scruffy chin. "No, I was staring at nothing till you came along." He lowered his head down slightly.

She sat down next to him on the bench and chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I could do that. My work seems never ending." She offered her hand to him. "Please, call me Jez."

Ryan took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before jerking slightly at the name. He didn't have a clue why but once again that pain in his chest flared up. She could tell he was either startled or surprised but the look of sadness said that maybe instead, her words might have brought something up he wished not to remember.

"Sorry," he said with a lope sided smile. "Ryan is what I do remember of myself."

"Oh, you were that mage…," she trailed off. "Forgive me. They won't let me not remember every tiny detail around here. Well if no one else ever said it, I appreciated and still do appreciate what you are doing for the Inquisition."

Ryan gave a sad smile. "Thank you thought I don't remember any of it." He looked down at his hands, flexing them.

Her hand covered his larger hand with warmth that he couldn't explain. "It will come back to you Rion," she said softly.

He couldn't help it when he took her hand in his and turned it over. There was a feeling of power in that hand and his fingers brushed over the glowing spot. It tingled to his senses. He covered her palm with his and willed it to hide itself from view.

Jez was quite startled at his actions but then her jaw dropped in amazement as the glow disappeared. It felt still there but it wasn't declaring itself to everyone in the world anymore. She tilted her head up and before she could stop herself she gave him a direct kiss on the lips. "Andraste's grace! Thank you!" was all she could say before she froze and realized what she had done.

Ryan on the other hand was quite stunned to have the beautiful blond give him a kiss like that. He licked his lips, tasting her on them briefly before turning his head towards her only to see her blush and duck her head down. He gave a chuckle at that. "It's not every day I can do something that makes a pretty lady kiss you square on the lips," he teased.

Jez hesitantly glanced up only to see Rion giving her a look of amusement and something else she couldn't pinpoint. "Forgive me for doing that. It… everyone knows me because of that and you just sort of made that a moot point. It doesn't do me good either when trying to stay to the shadows. Damned thing pretty much puts a bullseye on me."

Ryan nodded softly then. "I am glad to help then. I hate to think someone could hurt you because of an errant glow on the hand."

Jez just reached out and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "There, that's more lady like. Or so they say but I am no lady," she said with a wry grin. "Gave my mom a fit to find me wearing leathers and daggers. She wasn't quite as unhappy about the bow though."

Ryan arched a brow, puzzled over that. "Ok…?"

Jez just laughed. "I am sorry. My family are the Trevelyan's from Ostwick. Jezika Trevelyan at your service."

Ryan nodded. "Ryan of nowhere in particular. If I have any family, I don't know of them or remember."

Jez nodded. "You wouldn't if you are a mage. Most of the time they drag the younglings away from their family or rescue them from being beaten." Her face fell at that. She never agreed with how they did it.

Ryan shrugged. "I guess. Like I said, I have no memories at all of anything."

Jez nodded before scowling at an approaching solider. "Well it looks like my break is up since Liliana's scout just found me. I hope you feel better soon." She stooped down to rub the Mabari's head and then straightened up to meet the solider.

Ryan watched her walk away. He felt lighter than he had in a while though she brought pain at the same time and he couldn't quite understand what or why that was. Sighing he leaned over to pet the Mabari, realizing that maybe she should have a name. "So, you are still not named and I can't just call you dog," he said to the hound.

The Mabari lifted her head up and then nudged his hand, her eyes peering up at him. Her coat had a pattern that reminded him of flames and a slight tint that was more burnt orange or tan. "Well…," he paused to think. "I think I should call your Wrath. What do you think?"

The Mabari wagged what little tail she had and then reared up to give his chin a swipe with her tongue. He smiled at that and patted her. "Wrath it is then. Come on, let's go see what the Cook has for us, yea?"

Two days later found Ryan wandering out the gate and taking the path down into the lower reaches of the mountain that the church and camp was part of. He wore a thick cloak and furred hood that kept most of the bitter wind from his face. Wrath followed him as he crunched through the snow. The tree line was just ahead of him and he headed in that direction, just idly wandering.

Wrath snuffled through the snow and then lifted her head, trotting ahead of him after some scent that caught her nose. She flushed out a few rabbit like creatures, nugs, and snapped them up. A practiced shake of her head ensured the nugs were no longer running away. She brought it over to him and dropped it at his feet. Ryan just patted her head and picked it up by its long ears. "Suppose the cook would be happy for the meat."

He had a thong that he had been playing with and he used that to tie up one hind leg and then wrapped the other end around his belt. Before long Wrath had another and then another. He had a string of 5 nugs and at that he halted Wrath's fun. "Ok you. That's enough for now. We don't need to kill the entire population off."

Wrath whined and lowered her head which made Ryan laugh. "No, we can come back another day but I think the Cook has enough. I know they talked about Rams. Maybe we can find one of those another day to bring?" That made Wrath give a bark and then she spun around.

Ryan laughed and walked past her, heading further into the trees. The snow wasn't as deep here because of the thick bough overhead. It prevented the frequent snow falls from penetrating too much. His foot kicked up a hidden rock under the snow and it clattered ahead of them only to sound as if it was tumbling down and he quickened his pace to find out the rock had made its new home in a cave.

Ryan arched his brow at Wrath. "Well, want to go see what's down in there?"

The hound huffed at him and then stuck her nose to the ground, carefully making her way into the cave. Surprisingly after the entrance, the ground continued to angle down but left a rather enormous cavern in its wake. A wuff from Wrath had him heading over towards her and without thinking he raised his hand up, light from flames suddenly flickering over his hand.

That startled him and the flames snuffed out. He clenched his fist and then willed the fire to appear and it did. Ryan did that a few more times before he left the flames to lick at his hand. Wrath wuffed again and he moved over towards her. She started heading further into the cave when she noticed him finally paying her attention. Before long the Mabari had guided him into another cavern connected to the main one. Along the walls were depictions and he recognized them as being elven in nature.

When they entered the smaller cavern Ryan lifted his hand up and the light became brighter. The room itself wasn't that large, only about twenty steps would find him at the far wall but against that far wall were items that shined in the light. Curiously he approached them, his vision clearer as he came closer. Lying against the wall was a leather pack with shining buckles. Lying on the stone next to it was a sword hilt but no sword blade. And next to that was a book bound in leather and what appeared to be silver with a hint of blue.

When he opened the pack up there was light armor in it, finely made and he could tell it was somewhat elven in nature too. Maybe one of the elves could help him. He picked up the book and it glowed briefly. What he felt was it welcomed him. That he reluctantly put in the pack too. Finally he reached for the hilt and picked it up. It, like the book, was silvery with a blue tint and like the book it glowed briefly in welcome to him.

Then suddenly the hilt was no longer a hilt but had a blade extending out of it. Runes embellished the flat of it on both sides and there was a shimmering quality to it. It glowed with power that he could see. It was still light and the hilt felt at home in his hand like an old friend. While it puzzled him, he didn't question it. Something buzzed in his ear and he got up, the blade disappearing. That he put in the pack and then slung the pack over his shoulder.

Something told him to move to another part of the cave and he did, reaching up and touching an old sconce. It lit up with green fire that held no warmth but did light up the apparent doorway in the wall. Without thinking he flattened his hand against the center of the door and with a soft rumble it shifted back then ground to the left and allowed him access to the next room. After the door finished its movement, another sconce lit up with the same green fire and revealed the room he had entered.

There was a chair along the left wall with a decayed skeleton sitting in it. Next to that was a table where an amulet rested on the rotting wood. He picked it up and put in in his pouch. On the ground next to the skeleton was a silver ring and that he also picked up but placed it on his finger. Then he noticed the bed against the other wall and another skeleton laid in it. Between them was storage chest and when he went over to it and opened it, a smaller, finely crafted chest rested in it.

He lifted the small chest out and opened it. Lying on what appeared to be pale blue silk was a pair of rings. Sighing he closed his eyes a moment. "Peace to you both and my apologies for trespassing," he murmured. Briefly there was a feeling of a caress, a gentle pressure that rested on his cheek and then shoulder. It reassured him that he was not trespassing at all. It was so strange to him.

The Mabari wuffed softly and he closed the chest, placing that with the book and hilt in the pack then turned to Wrath. She pawed at the floor and then lowered her head, nosing something on the ground. He moved over and picked up the golden plate. It depicted part of what he understood might be a larger mosaic. That was placed in the pack and then Wrath lead him out of the caverns, back into the snow crusted forest. The sun was starting to go down and it startled him enough that he hurried his pace to head back to the Keep. Ryan never realized he had spent that long in the caves. No one questioned him though as he entered through the guarded gate. The string of nugs he held said where he was heading.


	3. Chapter 3

Have I yet mentioned that, as much as I wish, I don't own Dragon Age anything? Well I don't. I am gratefully they let all of us run around in their worlds and rewrite what they've done a superb job on in the first place. Even to my displeasure things seem to be running really too fast too soon. But i'm just chiseling away with words and they decide what comes. You will notice that Ryan's name is interchangeable throughout the story. This is intentional.

* * *

Ryan turned to go down into the lower courtyard, heading towards the door into the kitchens. There he entered with a content sigh at the warmth of the kitchen. The Cook looked up and then her eyes lit up at the string of Nugs he held.

"Ah I see you are helping supply the meat lad. I'll get one of my helpers to skin them. Fur can be sent over to the tanner and they can make more winter gear for the soldiers." The cook was a rather happy woman who treated him like her son.

"More like Wrath decided to play and bring back her prizes to me. But I know you will appreciate it. I did suggest next time she play with a Ram. It would be more meat for everyone." He said with a wry smile and the cook laughed.

"Aye laddie. But this will do for the stew I am making. So thank you." She bowed her head and Ryan did the same.

"I'll get out of your hair now though if you have a few rolls I'd be happy to make them disappear. I didn't realize I'd been out of the keep that long. Missed lunch." He gave her a sheepish smile.

The cook laughed but then plopped a basket before him filled with buttered rolls. "Those are still warm enough for you. A growing boy shouldn't be prevented from eating twice his weight a day."

He picked up three and smiled. "Thanks. Oh, do you have another bone for Wrath?"

The Cook's eyes widen a moment and then she turned, reaching and picking up a thick bone which she tossed to the Mabari. "Aye, been saving that for your girl. Now off with the both of you."

Ryan nodded and the two exited back out of the kitchen. The pseudo stable was in front of him and he could see the Stable Master peering at one of the pens. Curious, he wandered over, stuffing the second roll into his mouth and chewing. The Stable Master was giving a rather irate look to what appeared to be an elk of some kind.

The elk snorted at the stable master and he returned the favor. "Grouchy bastard. Go on, keep on doing that. I'll leave that wrapped up in your antlers till you can't stand it."

At that Ryan stepped up next to the Stable Master only to see the Elk had branches and hay wrapped up in his antlers. He snorted in amusement, almost choking on the roll he managed to swallow. "Just how in the name of all that is holy did he do that?"

The stable master shrugged. "Came that way and made it worse rooting around the hay. Won't even let me close enough to him to get it out."

Ryan nodded and shifted the pack to the small of his back. He approached the stall door and rested his arms on the top of it. The Elk gave him a wary look a moment before shaking its head to rid itself of its unwanted passengers. The stable master rolled his eyes and grunted, turning away to take care of his other charges. The Elk eventually got use to him being there and finally sauntered over. Ryan held his hand out and the creature delicately sniffed his hand.

Carefully Ryan scratched between its eyes and the creature leaned into the touch. He sighed softly and rubbed up towards the antlers. The creature's ears flicked and Ryan chuckled. "Ah, you're ticklish. Well let's see if we can help that." Carefully he opened the stall door and slipped in. The Elk gave no indication of being bothered by him and he rubbed its head. It had dark fur with a reddish tint to it. He had no clue what it was but it needed help so he reached up and started to scratch at the base of the antlers.

The Elk leaned into the touch and finally relaxed enough that Ryan was able to remove the mess from the rack. After that the Elk nudged his chest and he smiled. "You are most welcome. I bet that wasn't comfortable."

The creature grunted and then lowered its head to pick up some hay and chew on it. He ran his fingers over the creature's back and found the itchy spots to relieve. That is how Jez found him, making friends of an irate and obstinate Wild Hart. It had a coat of red, unusual for the breed but beautiful all the same. She stood there and watched him as he carefully removed the mess from the hart's antlers and then started to pet it. It was hard not to smile at the scene before her. Reluctantly she cleared her throat which made both the hart and Ryan look her way.

"As much as I like watching you make friends of things that don't want to be friends, dinner will be happening in an hour and I'd like a short ride. Care to saddle up that monster and accompany me?" She smiled at the man and he rested his hand against the hart's neck.

The hart leaned against him a moment then nudged him. He laughed. "Well I take that as a yes on his part. Though I have no idea how to saddle one of these big guys."

The stable master grunted and brought over a saddle which he set on the gate. "Well you are about to learn lad. Here, take this saddle pad."

With Dennet's help he saddled up the hart and put the bridle on it. Then he walked out of the stall with the hart docilely following him. Dennet just grunted at the hart's actions. Well some animals were just particular.

"I don't know what you did lad but that boy was not very happy before. Seems you got a might bit of a gift with him. Here, let me help you up." Dennet cupped his hand and helped get Ryan into the saddle.

Ryan shifted in the saddle till it felt right to him. Jez was waiting for him with her own mount, a salt and peppered mare with what appeared to be stripes in its coat. The hart snorted at the mare who gave him a calm look. Jez nudged the mare and Ryan rubbed his foot against the hart's side. The hart followed the mare out and down into the flatter valley. There Jez shifted the mare to slow down and the hart came abroad of her.

"I take about an hour a day to escape everyone and be by myself but I think I can say I would really enjoy your company. You treat me like a woman, not a figure," she said and glanced to the side at the man.

Ryan had the reins loosely in his fingers when she spoke and turned towards her. "Considering a figure doesn't respond, I rather have you talk to me." He actually missed talking to her and before it was only once. Still she left a huge impression on him.

Jez laughed and it was a bright sound that made him smile. "Considering Snow here gets irritated if I don't take her out, its best to do so. She puts me in my place all the time."

Wrath whined softly and Ryan glanced down. The hart turned his head and touched his nose to Wrath's muzzle. He got a lick from the Mabari for his trouble and snorted at her. That made Jez laugh again and Ryan wanted nothing more than to hear that sound over and over. He sighed softly.

Jez noticed the wistful look on the man's face and shifted Snow closer to the hart, reaching out to touch Ryan's arm. "Something wrong?"

Ryan lifted his head up and studied her a moment. "You remind me of someone I should remember. It brings an ache to my chest. It is rather strange since as far as I know, we never knew each other before my accident."

Jez frowned slightly at that. "What kind of ache?"

Ryan was silent a moment before rubbing his chest slightly. "Like I lost something. It's a sorrowful pain if there is such a thing."

Jez was silent a moment and pondered his words. She had to admit, the man was attractive to her for the simple reason he treated her as a woman and not the Inquisitor or Herald. Still she didn't know him at all and it was obvious he didn't know her. "I am sorry for what ever happened. I know the explosion killed at least one of my sisters and one of my brothers. The whole family is still mourning the loss of Deric and Helga."

Ryan shook his head. "No, I don't think it was because of that. It was before that, before I awoke." He sighed and dropped his head briefly.

Jez decided to change the conversation to something else. "Come on, let's give these two a stretch out." And with that she gave the mare her head and a nudge which sent the horse into a gallop.

Ryan was startled a moment only to squeeze his legs around the hart and it picked up its own ground eating lope, catching up to the mare. They ran the two animals down to the end of the valley and turned around to walk the heavily breathing animals back towards the path.

"So I followed Wrath down into the cave and found this pack and a sword hilt along with a book. I haven't had time to look them over closely. There was another room further in, it held two skeletons, one in a chair and one in a bed. I found a ring and amulet along with a small cask which held a pair of rings. Again I'll have to look at them closer." Ryan explained why most of his day had disappeared.

Jez nodded, curious to see what exactly he found. "Well we can have dinner in my rooms and look over your treasure. I'll admit I'm the curious sort that loves to study found things. And it would give me a good excuse to avoid the well-meaning advisors I have."

Ryan chuckled softly at her. "I assume they watch your every move and you are grateful to escape them when you leave the keep, right?"

Jez nodded with a smirk. Both looked ahead to the barking Mabari who was racing towards them. Ryan happened to look past Jez and noticed the bear approaching them. He tightened his leg and the hart spun to the left, and placed itself before Jez and her mare. Without thinking Ryan lifted his hand and it was wreathed in fire. With a snap of his wrist, the bear exploded into fire with a roar. He kicked his feet free of the stirrups and slipped off the hart's back only to bring up both hands and slash them before his body, creating a wall of fire that blocked the enraged beast.

Something hit the back of his leg and he looked down to find the hilt lying in the trampled snow. He picked it up just as the bear broke though the flames, the blade coming alive in his hand. With the shining blade in his left, he lifted his right up and clenched his fist, fire sprouting up before the bear to make it pause. Still it saw him and rushed at him rearing up and roaring.

The sound echoed in his ears a moment and if it hadn't been for the well placed dagger in the eye, the bear would have swiped at him. As was it pawed at the dagger instead and Ryan slashed the blade from the ground up and across his body. The blade passed through the bear with no effort but something happened that made the bear roar in pain and fall over. Without really thinking about it, he leapt towards it, bring the blade up and then thrusting it down in the bear's head. That ended the creature's attack and life.

Jez's heart raced as she happened to see what Ryan was looking at. The next thing she knew was he had wheeled his mount around, set fire to the bear and then slipped off the hart's back. From there she watched a mage use his powers without the need of a staff and then take a sword blade and finish off the creature. She only managed to distract it with the well placed dagger to the eye. After the bear was dead she slipped off her horse and rushed over to him

"Thank the Maker!" She said as she looked him over to see if he was hurt. When her eyes finally lifted to his, she let her impulse go and kissed him hard on the mouth. If he was surprised, it didn't last for long as he gave in to the kiss, his arms coming around her and tightening. Then he remembered who he was and where they were and reluctantly disengaged his mouth from hers, licking his lips.

"I… unh…," she didn't know what to say to him. She could only bite her lip and not look at him. Look anywhere but at him.

Ryan was surprised as hell she kissed him like that. It brought up remembered feelings. He reached out and tugged her into his arms, the back of his fingers brushing over her cheek lightly. She was a little shorter than him and he was one of the tallest men in the keep. She finally looked at him and he gave her a little smile.

Jez saw him smile and saw the sadness that was behind it. She reached up and cupped his face in hers, giving him another kiss, lingering a moment then pulled back. "I won't apologize for that."

Ryan gave a soft chuckle. The warmth of her lips still on his. "I won't ask you to. I'll just ask if this is what you want."

Jez literally melted against him at those words. Not even Cullen asked her what she wanted and here was a man, lost in the world and with no memory that treated her like a person, like a woman who had thoughts. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then sighed as she lowered her head to his chest and closed her eyes. "Yes," she answered and snuggled against him, his warmth seeping into her body.

It felt so surreal to him. It felt too fast at the same time but all the same he felt as if it was right. Like a missing part of himself had come back to him. The fact that she wanted this said a lot more than he realized. And as much as he wanted the woman, he didn't want to rush into things. "Ok," he answered in turn and let her lean into him. "Slowly," he added after a moment.

Jez pulled her head back and tilted it up to look up at him. "As silly as it seems, I feel this is the right thing. I can't explain it at all."

Ryan peered into her green eyes and chuckled. "Not quite sure meant for is the right words but I am willing to see where this goes…within reason. I won't ask you for anything you are not willing to give." He furrowed up his brows then. "Are you normally this forwards?"

Jez laughed at that. "As bold as a raven's cry. That is what my mother use to say." She reluctantly pulled away and went to retrieve her mare and he turned to the patiently waiting hart.

He nodded, still slightly clueless as to why he had agreed. A whispered word made him turn to look behind but no one was there. It had whispered ' _heal_ '. " Grabbing the rope from the saddle he moved over to the bear and manhandled it to tie its hind legs together. "Well I said I'd bring back a ram but I don't think they were expecting this monster."

Jez came over with a nod and peered around. "Look, let's grab those saplings. They should be able to stand up to the weight of that thing and if we have to, we can get Snow to drag it. I can ride behind you on the hart."

Ryan nodded and moved over. With Jez's help they managed to make a carrier of sorts to drag the bear back. He used her rope to tie the monster with the saplings and they managed to get the weight of it over the hind quarters of the mare. The horse was used to it though and took it without a complaint. Ryan mounted the hart and moved over to Jez. He offered his arm to her and she put her foot into the free stirrup, with his help she mounted behind him and then gave a tug to the mare's reins.

Slowly they headed back to the keep, dark now falling. The pair was met by a group of soldiers more than willing to help them drag the bear back. Meat and fur would help those that had no real winter clothing. It was a party of excited soldiers and two bemused riders that entered the Keep as dark truly fell. Waiting at the gate was a woman in a cloak, red hair barely showing beneath it.

"Herald. I see you have managed to bring back some… meat," she said, her sly words flavored by the Orlesian accent.

"Leliana," Jez said, her face starting to get slightly red. "I was riding with Rion and a bear attacked," she said.

The Spymaster studied the younger man riding the hart that refused anyone's touch. At the side of the hart was a Mabari that reminded her of Aiden's and she smiled softly before returning her attention to the situation. "Well then we are all glad that he was there to help take it down."

Jez shook her head. "No, he took it down himself. With fire and sword."

At that, she gave Ryan a calculating look and the nodded. "I see. Well dinner is over but the servants will have something for you in your room Inquisitor."

Jez paused. "Can you make sure it's for two? Rion has some items he found earlier in the day I want to look at."

The Spymaster stared at Jez a moment then nodded.

Jez sighed and relaxed when the woman left and gave a rueful look to Ryan. "Our spymaster. I swear she knows everything I do even before I know."

Ryan chuckled at her as he dismounted and patted the hart's neck. "Well let's get these two back to their warm stalls and then find this meal we've missed."

"Herald?" One of the soldiers saluted Jez. "We'll make sure this gets over to the butcher."

Jez nodded. "Good. I have no clue where to take it. Off with the lot of you."

They took their mounts to the temporary stable and brushed them down then put the tack away. The hart snorted as the grain was poured into the bucket and was happy to stuff his nose into it. Ryan left him munching away at the grain and he found Jez waiting for him. Without a word he followed her up to the main grounds of the keep. Then she moved towards a cottage to the left. He followed her through the door into a comfy room with a fire waiting on them.

The fire lit up the room well enough and the single window let the last of the daylight in. On the table before the bed sat a meal for two still steaming. Jez poured wine into the cups and offered him one then motioned to the meal. "Take what you want," she offered.

Ryan took some of the meat and a couple of rolls and then looked around. Jez figured out what he was thinking as she sat on the bed and left the chair for him. They quietly ate without speaking, each deep in their thoughts for the moment. Finally they were done and Ryan drained his cup and set it down. Then he turned towards Jez and studied her. Aristocratic was the first impression. Spun gold was the second and a strong reminder of something he couldn't remember.

Jez let him study her, willing to give him the time he needed. Finally she leaned forwards and set her empty cup on the table and then shifted on the couch to face him. "Had your fill?" Her voice was teasing and that got a smile from him.

Ryan smiled at her. "I suppose not. I think I could look at you forever and not get bored."

She melted and chuckled softly. "Keep saying things like that and I'll let you do anything you want to me," she teased and that got a blush from him. "Oh, your mind is going in that direction hmm?"

Ryan darted his eyes away from her. Her words had most definitely brought up the vision of her naked in his arms and he ruthlessly pushed it away, consoling himself and then returning his attention back to her. "Yes," he said softly. "You naked, on your back and a look of pleasure on your face," he all but purred to her.

Jez blinked in surprise that he had thrown her teasing back in her face though a thrill had shot through her at his words. "Well, one day hero. One day," she finally responded with and he gave her knowing smile.

"So before we get ourselves too distracted. You wanted to see the things I found, right?" Ryan shifted and pulled the pack out from behind his back. He opened it and laid the hilt down between them on the table.

Jez picked it up and turned it over. It appeared to be of superior design with elven scroll work along its quillions. And it was made of silverite. "Well this is definitely old. Solas might have a better idea if you show it to him. I know its pure silverite. So no evil can stand it."

She set it down as Ryan pulled the ring off his finger and offered it to her. "This was on the floor next to the skeleton in the chair. I assume at one point it was actually on its finger."

She peered closely at the ring, seeing the runes for fire and defense on it along with a rune she didn't know of. Standing up she brought the ring over and pulled a sheaf of parchment out, sketching the rune on to paper along with the sequence of fire and defense. Then she returned and handed the ring back to him. "I assume it's going to help you so keep that on you. You said you had a amulet yes?"

Ryan nodded and handed it over. "Yea. This was on the table."

She turned it over, studied it a moment then handed it back. "I've seen these before. It will help protect you from ranged attacks."

He nodded and put it on then pulled out the book. She carefully took it from his hand and studied the outside of it. After a few minutes of silence she set the book in her lap. "Well its leather and silverite. Definitely of elven origin." She then opened up the book. He leaned over to read the words and she ran her fingers over them. "Hand written, beautiful writing at that. I can't read it."

This surprised him. "I can read it," he offered.

She closed the book with care and offered it back. "Well then it's meant for you. Anything else in that wondrous pack?"

He nodded and pulled out the light armor pieces. Spread out there were pauldrons, gauntlets and splint-mailed robe along with shin guards. It was obviously meant for a mage. After a few words, he stood up and let her put them on him. The robe went on first then she handed him the gauntlets while she strapped on the pauldrons. There she stepped back and furrowed her brows. "There's something missing," she stated and then peered over at the pack which shared the same metallic bits. "Ah, sling the pack on." He did as she said and she walked around him before offering the forgotten sword hilt to him. He noticed a particular piece on his right gauntlet and without thinking the hilt attached perfectly in the recess.

He stretched and shifted, getting a feel for the battle armor and when it settled right he felt it. "This is amazing." He lifted his hand and willed the fire to flare up. Once again it wreathed his hand in fire. Then he clenched his fist and the fire disappeared. He found Jez giving him a bemused look and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Jez laughed. "Don't worry. You can't help but play when you get something new." She glanced around and the moved closer to him. Leaning up she brushed her lips against his then pulled away.

Ryan froze when she did that because of the jolt of pleasure that ran through his body. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. It was an invitation he couldn't accept and reached out gently to brush his fingers over her cheek. "As much as I like to kiss you, that is only as far as I am willing to go right now," he said with regret.

Jez had a look of disappointment cross her face a moment before she gave him one of those sweet smiles that almost dropped him to his knees. "I understand Rion," she said softly and then moved closer to curl her arms around him.

He hesitated a moment then curled his arms around her, letting her hug him. She seemed to be a lonely woman all but throwing herself at him. He knew that wasn't true but he couldn't let her do that to herself. It wasn't like he didn't want her because the way his body reacted said otherwise. He just refused to give in to that. That and things seemed to be going way too fast for him at least. Sighing he kissed her forehead. "I should go. It's late and morning comes too early around here."

Jez gave a watery laugh and then lifted her head up to give him a sweet kiss that weakened him again. "Well then I best let you get some rest. Tomorrow might prove to be a challenge."

Alas for the two of them it would prove to be more than just a challenge. She left that morning to the Hinterlands to finish up there and decide on whether the Templars or the Mages would be the side she wanted to have and a week after she left, he was asked to join a small group in exploring an abandoned keep in the Korcari Wilds.


	4. Chapter 4

Another bit of trouble. I know im sort of glazing over a lot of the quests before the Breech is closed and Corypheus attacks Haven but I know the first time I got to this point was about 5 days and probably over 20 hours of play.

* * *

Ryan was sent out with Pala, a Silent Sister of dwarven origins, Belinda who was a Templar and Qunari named Katari. Belinda was the only one he was familiar with. She was so talkative while Pala didn't talk at all and Katari refused to talk unless fighting. There was a Captain who hadn't yet reported back after heading out to the ruined keep. It was up to them to either contact him or find his remains. None of them expected to find the Templars waiting for them.

These monsters were just that. Bearing red crystals in their bodies, they were twisted into nightmarish creatures more akin to dark spawn than the humans they use to be. It took all of them to not only find the Captain but also complete his mission.

The first fight he had with them showed him problems. None of them were working together at all. And that almost killed Pala if it wasn't for his quick firebreak that exploded the rogue that was stalking Pala. With a shouted word of power Ryan obliterated the last few Red Templars and then scowled at them all. He shoved a healing potion into Pala's hands and then spun on the rest with narrowed eyes.

"Ok from now on you will all follow my orders. At least till we start working together instead of for ourselves." He muttered under his breath and watched as Pala gave him a look. "Belinda, Katari. You are taking lead points. Don't move too far ahead. Pala, you stick with me or off to the side. Pick your targets and come up to them. Make it count. Belinda, you take care of those of magical natures and make sure they don't get to me and I will take out the archers from range. Katari, just pick a target and wipe them out. Now let's go."

It wasn't perfect the next time they came upon a group, but he jerked his head at Pala and she disappeared, stalking towards the assassin Templar skulking around. When she hit him, they attacked, Ryan welcoming the Templars with a shower of fireballs that took out four in rapid succession. The others realized quickly what Ryan wanted and by the time they met up with the Captain further into the ruins, they had it all down well and worked as a group.

"Maker preserve me," the Captain said as yet another group of Red Templars were sent to the Maker. He was honestly amazed at the work the four agents did together. It was like it was all planed out before they were attacked and yet the only one to get any wounds was the Qunari who shrugged them off and brandished his red steel axe like it was nothing.

"And you are the agents from the Inquisition?" He added and shook his head and readied another arrow to shot where it was needed.

"Yes we are. We'll get you through this and then you can head back. Why were you sent out here anyways?" Ryan turned to the Captain, not sure of his name.

"Lad I had a group three times yours and yet you ploughed through everything so far like seasoned warriors. Let's just say that Madam Nightingale had a need of information. Please be on the lookout for a packet of documents. There will be the rune for ice on the pouch. This ring will deactivate the trap on the pouch if you are wearing it when you pick it up." He offered the ring to Ryan. "Well I'll be off. I am sure Madam Nightingale will have need of me elsewhere. Good luck."

The last battle tested them all and a powerful Templar captain almost ruined their day. They were surrounded and with a snarl Ryan lifted his hand and then jerked it down in a fist. The sky opened with meteors that pummeled the Templars and allowed the group to retreat out of the kill zone. Ryan pulled the sword hilt off his gauntlet and lowered it, the ethereal blade expanding. With Belinda and Katari engaged with the rogues and warriors and Pala making sure the archers were taken out, it was left to him to face this captain.

The Templar leapt up into the air and sliced his great sword down before him. Ryan dived to the side, snapped down his blade on the great sword and shattered it then slashed upwards through the Captain's neck before spinning around and taking out the rogue that was trying to stab him in the back. The rest ran towards him and then stumbled to a stop as he singlehandedly took out the strongest foe and the other rogue.

They all looked at each other then to Ryan and grinned. "You are truly a proven warrior human," Katari said and saluted him with his axe. Pala patted his arm and Belinda just smiled at him. "The Maker is pleased with you today Rion."

Ryan grunted. "Let's clean up and search for that packet. If you find it, let me know and I'll grab it."

They returned a week later and spilt up. Ryan took the packet to Sister Nightingale. He asked one of the people at the campfire. A dwarf who was sitting cleaning a crossbow.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to know where I can find Lady Nightingale?" He came up to the dwarf and paused a polite distance away.

"The Spymaster is in the tent there." He pointed behind himself with his thumb. "Just go up the path and you can't miss her."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

He walked up the path and turned towards the tent. The woman who gave him a uneasy feeling, she was this Lady Nightingale. Ryan turned towards the right and saw another human at a table with supplies all around themselves. He then steeled himself and taped on the tent pole to catch her attention.

"Lady Nightingale?" He asked and she looked up. It was the same woman who had greeted him and Jez the day he had killed the bear.

"Ah. Ser Rion. You've returned from the Wilds, no?" Her voice was that lilting Orlesian accent.

He nodded and set the packet down on the table. "The enchantment is dispelled by the way," he mentioned as he calmly pulled the ring off and set it on top the packet.

Leliana gave him one of her calculating looks then a brief smile. "Good. It will not do to be frozen now, would it?"

Ryan snorted. "No, cold is ok if you have a fire or a lover to cuddle with."

Those words made her blanch a moment and then she sighed and turned away from him. "The Herald… you will want to see her," she said.

Ryan eyed her and wondered what was going on. "Ok," he said, puzzled.

"You will understand when you see her," was the only response he had from the Spymaster.

Without another word he turned her voice floated after him. "She's in the infirmary." That made him turn and go the way he started to, towards one of the larger buildings in the small complex.

"Where is the Herald?" Ryan calmed himself down and the healer pointed quietly to the room he had woken in. "Thank you," he said softly and headed over.

The guard ignored him, recognizing Ryan as one of the agents and he entered to find the healer finishing wrapping up Jez's shoulder. The healer paid him no attention while she continued to administer potions and poultices to Jez.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

Without looking up the healer answered him. "Surviving. It was a close thing. Another hour and she might have never made it back to the keep alive."

Ryan felt his knees weaken a moment and he leaned back against the door. "That… bad?"

The healer looked up and recognized him then nodded. "Aye lad. She's a tough one she is. I bet she'll be up by tomorrow and demanding to be let out of here."

"Make that today," Jez groaned, her eyes briefly opening and welcomed by the sight of Ryan standing there.

The healer made a noise of derision. "You, madam, are going to rest here. Then tomorrow you can cause trouble." The healer glanced at Ryan. "See to it that she listens. If you have to, tie her down."

Jez gave a wheezing laugh. "You would tell him to do that Edena. I might like it if he does."

That made not only the healer give Jez a horrified look but Ryan had a look on his face like someone had smacked him with a fish. This set Jez off and she groaned as her laughter brought pain up too. Edena glared at Jez and hrumped. "That's what you get for your jests young lady. Now stay put."

Ryan moved to the side to let Edena out and then once the door was closed he swiftly moved over to her side and sat down on the stool Edena had vacated. "What happened?"

Jez made a face and shifted, trying to sit up but gave up after her shoulder complained to her. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked over to him. "Templars happened. Stupid bastards started using the red lyrium. We arrived with the nobles at Therinfal Redoubt only to find out an ex-Templar named Samson has been leading them down the path of damnation. The Lord Seeker was an Envy demon and pulled me into the fade. He wanted to take over as me. He… did things as me." Jez broke down, covering her face.

Ryan could tell what ever had happened had really impacted her and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She turned her face against his chest and let her tears fall, the quiet sobs breaking his heart every time they came. "Shhh. It was not real Jezika. Demons can easily divine our thoughts and then use them against us. That is why mages have such an issue. Not everyone has the will to withstand that." He kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him tighter as she cried. It was hard to talk about the fact that she watched as her own self slit his throat with a terrifying sadistic look on her face. If not for Cole she would have lost it. He grounded her and she recognized that Ryan was saying the exact same thing to her. Finally she quietly told him everything. About the demon's actions wearing her face and about the plans that she and the rest had interrupted. "Thankfully Lord Abernache was there. Without him I don't think I could have done it all. And I wished you had been there too Rion."

He chuckled softly. "I had my own issues. I didn't get back till today. A week after you left they sent me out with three others to find out what happened to one of the captains who was sent to find some information. We found him besieged in a ruin in the Wilds."

Jez looked up, tears streaked over her face and he gently brushed the line away with a thumb. Her green eyes were still filled with sorrow and he pressed his lips gently to hers before pulling back. "It suffices to say we retrieved the packet that your Spymaster was in need of. Also took out some Red Templars." His brows furrowed up a little. "Sort of ironic now that I think of it. But those Red Templars were not ready for me. We ran through the entire contingent with not a lot of issues and took out the snake's head leading them." He explained everything he and the others had gone through and Jez gave him a look of pride.

"That sounds like a Knight-Enchanter or Cilian's Arcane Warrior. You might want to talk to him when you get a chance. He will have a lot of information. So will Vivienne but she's a bit snobby like more Orlesians. If you can stand that then I'd suggest going ahead." Jez then yawned and snuggled into him.

"Well I think you need some rest Jez," he started to move her and she clung to him.

"Stay with me? Please?" She asked, her tired eyes pleading with him and he couldn't do anything about it.

As his answer he shifted more on the bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, holding her against his chest. She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes, soon relaxed enough he could tell she was asleep. Later on the healer would return to see the two there with Ryan's head resting against Jez's. She just smirked and let the two sleep, figuring the young man would make sure the Herald stayed put.

LINELINELINELINE

It was a full week before Jez was fully recovered and the healers gave the go ahead for her to continue her work. After the third day, Ryan helped her to her room and left her there with a book. He did speak to Lady Vivienne and with Cil and found that between the two of them what exactly the sword hilt was. Cil even was able to tell him who wielded it before him, giving him a strange look at first then that eased up. If anything, in his mind, Ryan was just doing the same work that its previous owner had done. Protecting the weak.

He left the day after helping her to her room and came back just as she was heading out to the Breach with the Templar contingent. He waved off his companions and then brought the hart he now called Flames to a stop near Jez. She was just finishing the girth on her mare and turned to see him there. With a smile she mounted Snow and then nudged her over to him.

"We are heading out to the Breach to seal it. I'd appreciate you tagging along with us If you feel up to it Rion," she said and reached out to rest her hand on his arm.

He smiled. "We are well rested. It was an easy task we took care of so I can join in. Do you think there will be trouble?"

Jez shrugged as a stern woman brought her mount over and eyed him. "Mage," she said, her voice harsh but still held a hint of an accent. Not quite Orlesian but close. Ryan didn't recognize her though so he gave Jez a brief questioning look. "Seeker Cassandra, this is Rion. The man that spent 3 months in a coma."

Cassandra nodded then. "I am pleased to see you are well, then." She gave Jez a look and then nudged her horse towards the gate.

Jez gave him a smirk. "Don't mind her. She's always like that even to her friends. Come. Ride beside me Rion."

The hart shifted around and Rion took his place at Jez's left as they left the front gates and headed towards the sickly green tear in the sky. It didn't take them long to reach it and Cullen halted the contingent at the edge of the destruction. Ryan took it all in and it was terrible. The ground was sundered, leaving ash behind. The destroyed ruins before them were melted with the incredible power that had leached from the explosion.

Jez paused there as her hand flared up and she held her palm out and looked at the green glow. Ryan came up beside her on her left and Cassandra stood on her right, past the Seeker was the elven mage called Solas. She looked at the two then him before venturing out into the open area of the ruins. Cassandra turned behind and Solas followed her.

"Templars!" She caught their attention.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas began, raising his staff up. "Let her will draw from you!" He pointed at them. Then he turned to look at Jez just as Ryan did the same, seeing the green fade torn rift flare to life.

To him it looked like she was pushing through something that refused to let her in and he wanted to go towards her but the power that flowed from that told him that he was not going to be able to help at all. Instead he lifted up his hands as the first of the Templars behind shouted out and struck his sword into the ground. Ryan felt that power well up and he focused on cupping it even as more Templars added their power to the stream.

That stream focused towards Jez and he controlled it with a ruthless will that would not allow it to falter nor would allow it to buck like a wild horse. That focus he directed towards Jez and the power in her hand. She had gotten close enough to the rift at that point that she could thrust her hand up at it. The golden glow of power that he directed towards her. Her hand crackled with the dual power of the Breach and the fearsome will of the remaining Templars, a golden bolt of power coming from her hand and piercing the breach above.

Within moments the power backlashed to them all, a weak echo of the original explosion and threw everyone to their back. Ryan's ears rang a moment with the explosion. He picked himself up with a groan just as Cassandra did. She pushed her way through the crowd as he straightened up. Both saw Jez kneeling there with her head down and he glanced at Cassandra a moment before she moved.

Jez lifted her head up and turned to look behind her, seeing Cassandra and Ryan there. Cassandra moved over and rested her hand on Jez's shoulder. A job well done. Jez smiled but then gave a broader smile to Ryan then turned her head away as she started to stand.

"You did it." Cassandra's voice was full of amazement.

That let everyone know that their effort had not been in vain and the Templars raised their swords up to the sky, shouting their victory. Jez turned to look at them ragged band that accompanied her to the Breach then limped her way over to give Ryan a hug. He grinned and hugged her back, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"She's right. The power is sealed and I can even feel that." Ryan nodded towards the scar that remained.

"I agree," Solas said as he approached them. Then he turned his attention to the only other mage that came with them. "And you were masterful in directing the Templar's wills good ser. I have not seen anything like that in years. And that was viewing the past through the fade." Solas gave him a strange look, like he was seeing a rival he really did not wish to have.

Jez hugged Ryan tighter. "I could feel it too. He prevented the power from getting away from me and at the same time the mark didn't hurt like normal when using it. Thank you Rion."

Ryan just nodded as he looked up and frowned slightly. "Well that will put a burr in someone's ass."

Cullen approached them then with a huge smile on his face. "Well done Herald. I already have reports of the fade demons lessening around Haven. I think this is definitely cause for celebration. You've done it."

Jez nodded as she looked around, the Templars stood tall again and that made her smile. "Come on. Let's head back. I feel in need of a fire and a warm mug."

They all went back to their mounts and returned to Haven, the Templars behind them praising Jez the whole time. She ducked her head, her face showing embarrassment at the attention they gave. Ryan moved closer and light elbowed her.

"Cheer up luv. You've done the impossible and gave everyone the hope they need." He nodded. "You will see when we get back."

And his words proved true. Where once was a sullen group now showed hope and joy. Jez excused herself and made her way through the dancing. People were already drinking themselves senseless but she didn't want that. She just wanted respite from the last few months. So she walked away, finding a spot and watching out over the snow covered mountain that surrounded Haven.

The sounds of someone coming up behind her made her shift to stand and she looked to see Cassandra there.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scared but calm. The breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain. But this was a victory." The Seeker turned towards her, her hands behind her back. "Word of your heroism has spread."

"You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center." Jez said, discounting her worth.

"A strange kind of luck. I am not sure if we need more or less. But you are right, this was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She had looked out over the mountains but turned to Jez again. "With the breech closed, that alliance will need new focus."

Off in the distance the sound of marching blended in with the celebration behind. Ryan was near the gate, watching the darkened hills when he saw a man stumbling out of the darkness. Out over the mountains torches started to show and the ringing of the bell behind gave warning to terror approaching Haven's celebratory crowd.

Cullen ran out into the open plaza. "Forces are approaching! To Arms!"

That sobered up the population who had just been celebrating and people began to look at each other, fear showing on most faces. Ryan jumped down from his vantage point. He had already seen what was coming and shoved a solder to the gate. "Open that up! There's a man needing to get in."

The soldier stood there indecisively till Ryan had given him an order and without question he motioned to his comrade and they both threw the log up and pushed open the gate.

"What the…? We must get to the gates!" Cassandra pulled her sword out with a ring of steel on steel and Jez turned, her daggers in hand. She searched over the area and saw Ryan jumping down from one of the lookouts. Jerking herself forwards, she followed Cassandra down the steps to the inner gates and out.

They gathered before the primary gate and Cassandra came to a halt next to Cullen. "Cullen?" She was very concerned over what was happening.

"One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." He said and pointed in the general direction.

Josephine gave them both a confused look. "Under what banner?"

"None," Cullen answered and glanced over at them.

"None?" Josephine questioned, surprised.

Jez moved past them and stared at the gate, the light of fire showing beneath it. The gate rattled as Ryan came up to her side, his hands flexing as flames wreathed them.

"If someone could open this I'd appreciate it," a cultured voice spoke through the heavy wood.

With a nod, both Jez and Ryan headed towards the gates and the guard pushed it open for them. They came to a halt to see a man kneeling there surrounded by bodies. He was barely wearing anything that could keep the cold away and Ryan looked at Jez a moment before they moved to the man. Another mage.

The mage set his staff in the ground and used it to lever himself to his feet with a look on his face that spoke ill. "Ah, I am here to warn you. Fashionable late I am afraid." Then he almost collapsed and Ryan shifted over, keeping the man from falling over. "A mite exhausted. Don't mind me."

He looked around and when he saw Jez he spoke again. "There you are. I came to tell you what happened to the mages at Redcliff. You're not going to like it. They are under the command of the Venatori in service to something called The Elder One." He turned and pointed to a figure standing off in the distance. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori and that is the Elder One."

They all looked to where he pointed and saw the woman standing there and behind her was a monster that came forwards, a fog surrounding him and fading. Jez stiffened at that and the rest gasped. Ryan narrowed his eyes though. This creature was the trouble that caused everything to go ass up. They could all see the emotion on The Elder One's face. Mad didn't quite describe it. Ryan got the impression he was going to stomp down on a minor problem and that made the fire flare up, traveling up his arms.

The man that came to warn them briefly marveled at Ryan before he looked them over. "They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first."

"Cullen, give me a plan. Anything!" Jez said, understanding faster than the rest that they were being invaded.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He pulled his sword out of its scabbard with a hiss of steel. "Solders! Gather the villagers. Fortify and watch for advance forces. Inquisition! With the Herald! For your life! For all of us!" He pointed to their group. His sword rose up in support and salute.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter fixed and put up. I hope you who read this like it.

* * *

The battle began in earnest after Cullen's orders rang out and as advanced forces merged on the gate. Ryan slashed his flaming hand at the group and fire exploded beneath them, throwing them up into the air and leave burning shells of what once was mages and soldiers. He shoved Jez hard and she finally was aware of the danger and they all retreated behind the primary gate.

"Go," he shouted to Jez and pointed towards the far catapult. "I'll help them here. We need those trebuchets working!"

Jez nodded and she and three others which included the new Mage, Cassandra and Varic, raced towards the unmanned trebuchet. Ryan had enough on his mind as he waved his hand, a wall of fire rising before the gate and blocking the advanced forces from bullying their way in. The archers started to pick off the forces but were met with archers from the Venatori. Ryan waved his hand as a volley of arrows came out of the dark. They met the wall of flames he put up and burned to ash before they could do more than fall.

It was chaotic and he quickly lost sight of Jez as the forces around him were inspired by his own courage. He waved his hand as the arches let loose into the group below and the arrows flamed up as they were loosed, lighting up the area as bodies fell. The scent of burning flesh was fierce in the air but no one had time to dither over it.

Jez reached the trebuchet and soldiers were running around. "You!" She called out and two looked up to her. "Load the trebuchet. The rest of you keep them off me!" Jez turned to the mechanism and started to turn her, desperation making her put all she could into it as the soldiers loaded the stone into the cup. "Varic. We need to turn this towards the mountain!"

The dwarf nodded and he and Cassandra managed to turn the catapult into the direction Jez wanted. "Clear," her voice rang out and she pulled the lever. They all watched as the stone arched up into the air and hit the far mountain's apex, knocking loose not only snow but trees and boulders. All that turned into an avalanche of epic proportions that buried much of the approaching horde under its mass.

A cheer rose up when they all realized Jez had just prevented the force from overtaking them. Ryan shouted with the rest, his fist raised up. Then he realized there was a presence flying towards them in the air and in horror he watched a fireball explode against the trebuchet. "Get the villagers to the Chantry!" He shoved the soldier who nodded and slapped the rest of his group. They turned and ran up the hill, pushing others before them.

Ryan turned and sprinted down the path towards the fire, reaching out and snuffing it with a brief thought. The power behind it filled him though and he took a gasp of breath at it. They all saw the dark shape that jetted past with a screech. He met Jez running towards the main gate and Cullen was there to beckon them.

"Move it. Move it!" Cullen motioned to everyone piling in. And when Jez and Ryan were through, he closed it, the soliders helping brace it with the huge log.

Jez stumbled and looked back, shock on her face and indecision. Ryan gave her a reassuring look.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry!" Cullen shouted this to all who could hear. "It's the only building that might hold against that beast. At this point, just make them work for it," he said bitterly to Jez.

Jez waved her hand to Ryan and they both moved to the Chantry's door. A soldier pushed it open and people started to run in. An older man, a chantry cleric, limped through the door. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" It appeared to Ryan that the old man was injured.

Everyone entered and Jez looked around as Ryan rushed over to help the new mage support the fallen cleric.

"A brave man," the mage said as he supported the cleric with his shoulder. Ryan put his shoulder under the cleric's other arm and helped the mage bring the cleric further in. "He stood against the Venatori."

"Briefly," the cleric ground out, blood seeping through his robes. "I am no Templar."

Ryan and the mage helped the cleric over to a quiet spot and helped him lay down.

Cullen rushed up to Jez then. "Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication. No demands. Only advance after advance."

"There was no bargain with the mages either. This Elder one takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliff, it marched all this way to take your Herald." The mage said as he and Ryan settled the injured Cleric in a chair.

"If you have any idea why he's after me, I'm all ears," Jez said.

"Besides taking the Templars… I have no idea what would incur this much wrath. And such a promising start with the landslide." The mage gave a low chuckle. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

Cullen spoke up at that point. "They are. If we turn the last of them to the mountains above us."

"We're over run," Jez pointed out and Ryan tensed up his jaw.

"To hit the enemy we'd bury Haven," Ryan pointed out the fallacy of the idea.

"This is not survivable now," Cullen said, his hands lifting up. "The only choice we have is how spitefully we end this."

"Well," said the unnamed mage. "That's not acceptable." He approached the two of them, his left hand lifting up to wave to the side. "I didn't race here to only have you drop rocks on my head."

"Should we just submit?" Cullen's voice was full of scorn. "Let him kill us?" He faced the mage with a glower on his face.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first," the mage responded with, not backing down. "For a Templar, you think like a Bloodmage."

Ryan was still next to the Cleric when the old man spoke up suddenly. "There is a path! You wouldn't know it was there unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape! She must have showed me. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you." He pushed up out of the chair and Ryan supported him as Jez approached the old man.

"What are you on about Rodderic?" She had a tone in her voice that was quite a lot more neutral than normal for the vibrant woman.

"It was whim that I walked the path," he said to her. "I did not mean to start. It was overgrown. Now with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… ha-ha… I don't know. If this simple memory can save us this could be more than mere accident. You could be more…" He stared at Jez, and she saw a light in his eyes where before he only showed disdain towards her.

"What about it Cullen?" Jez spoke after a brief few moments of silence, turning her head to the Templar. "Will it work?"

Cullen ducked his head. "Possibly, if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?"

Jez remained silent which let everyone know where exactly her thoughts were. Ryan paled and started to walk towards her but the other mage spoke and he slumped his shoulders.

"Perhaps you can surprise the Elder one," the mage started to say.

Cullen walked further into the building. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Rodderic through the Chantry. Move!"

The mage moved back over to Rodderic who turned his attention back to Jez. "Herald. If you are meant for this… if the Inquisition is meant for this… I pray for you."

Jez didn't know what to say but she accepted his words with a nod and turned to Ryan, her eyes clear with what she had to do. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his head down and giving him a brief but hard kiss. "Please, help them and protect them Rion."

Cullen approached as some soldiers ran past them and through the door of the Chantry. "They will help you load the trebuchets," he said. "Keep the Elder one's attention till we are up above the tree line."

Jez released Ryan's neck and nodded to the Templar then gave Ryan's hand a last squeeze before she followed those soldiers sacrificing themselves for the innocents who would otherwise die.

"If we are to have a chance… if you are to have a chance, let that thing hear you," Cullen said and turned away. He couldn't let his emotions dictate his actions and with a heavy heart he turned away from the woman and grabbed Ryan's arm, dragging him away.

Ryan understood but he didn't like it. When Cullen grabbed him, he yanked his arm out of the Templar's hand but followed, his shoulders showing the defeat the Templar felt for telling the Herald to sacrifice herself for the greater good.

As a group they followed the Chancellor through the building and to the path he spoke of. With little left and not a lot of time to gather things, everyone helped everyone else as the path opened up. It was a rough trip that lead them through a game path up the mountain to its apex. The snow swirled around them and what protections everyone had was shared as people huddled together to keep warm.

It didn't take long, well it seemed to be quick, that they finally escaped the trees. Leliana turned with a bow in hand and an arrow. She nodded to Ryan who reached out and touched the arrow's tip and lit it on fire. He closed his eyes as the Spymaster lifted the bow up and sent the signal into the air, its bright flare a call to someone Ryan knew he already loved and now had lost.

Then the Spymaster's arm was around him and she hugged him. "We all knew the cost," she said softly though the pain in her voice said she felt the same way he did.

Ryan just nodded and clenched his fists. He couldn't help it when the fire flared up and then rushed up his arms. "That creature better pray it didn't survive otherwise I will burn it to nothing," was the promise Ryan vowed.

The Spymaster smiled softly. Perhaps that would be enough to make sure the strange Mage would keep going. "I can only agree with you Ser," she said before walking off to check with her scouts. Behind them the rumble of the mountain gave way to another avalanche that made everyone pause as the ground shook with the tumbling of rock.

Ryan stood there and stared back, Wrath whining at his side. Neither of them moved at all till Cullen came up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "She would not want you to mourn her and she asked that you protect the rest," he pointed out.

Ryan sighed softly and turned, Wrath following with a soft wuff.

Jez left her heart behind as she rushed out of the Chantry. Cassandra, Varic and Solas all followed her. She scowled at them as she ran after the soliders. "You guys should be with the rest escaping," she shouted to them.

"We are by your side," Cassandra answered calmly and the other two nodded as the approached the trebuchet.

The rest gathered around her as the soldiers frantically loaded rock into the cup of the machine. Jez groaned as she pulled the wheel to reposition the device to aim at the mountains above Haven. When she was done she stood back up and the sound of the dragon's scream floated in the air.

They all looked up to see the beast wheeling in the sky and then angling down towards them. Jez backed up. "Move back to the Chantry!" She shouted to them and then all realized the beast was going to rake them if they stayed there. "Now!"

As one they turned and started to run as the dragon flamed the ground where they were. Jez leapt to the side, feeling the heat of the beast's fiery breath. At least she thought it was that till it exploded and sent her flying. She rolled on the ground stunned and came to rest on her back, her ears ringing. With a groan she started to sit up, holding the back of her head.

No one saw the figure starting to approach through the fire the dragon had spewed but Jez turned to get up and saw him there. That monster that the mage called the Elder One. She pushed herself to her feet as the monster stalked towards her and backed up a few steps. He gave her a look that made her think of everything evil in the world rolled up into a horrible amalgam of man and red lyrium.

Jez glared back at the creature but a sound and thud behind her made her turn in surprise. The dragon appeared behind her and she glanced back between the Elder One and it. It came up to her and growled, she backed away, searching for her daggers and knowing it wouldn't be enough. Still she kept her eyes on the beast that was a dragon but was something else.

The dragon moved its massive head closer and snapped at her before it lifted it up and howled to the sky like it was being refused something. Strange behavior for a beast like that.

"Enough," a voice rang out, full of malice and Jez turned to see the Elder One had spoken. He lifted his hands up and they flared with power which made Jez stumble back away from him.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken no more." The Elder One spoke with conviction, as if he had won.

Jez steeled herself. "Whatever you are, I am not afraid."

"Words mortals often herald at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." He lifted his hand up to here. "You will kneel!"

That set Jez's hackles up. "You'll…. You'll get nothing out of me!"

"You will resist," he stated. "You will always resist." He lifted his hand up and a stone was in it, an orb that reminded her of something she couldn't quite remember. "It matters not. I am here for your anchor." The orb in his hand lit up with the same green flare of power the Breach bore but then changed to the sickly color of the red lyrium. "The process of removing it begins now." And with that he stalked towards her and threw out his other hand, power flickering up.

Jez straightened up and then realized the mark had flared painfully to life. She tensed her arm but a force beyond her control lifted it up and the pain grew with every moment. She grabbed her wrist and tried to keep her hand down but that failed to stop its movement.

"It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." He turned his hand over and her own rose up as the pain grew worse. Her face turned into a grimace. "I do not know how you survived but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts…. I crafted to assault the very heavens."

He clenched his fist and released his will on her mark. Jez fell to the ground, holding her hand as the pain grew to be too much. She knew the dragon was behind her, felt its hot breath on her arm but it didn't matter. Only the pain of the mark did.

"And you used the anchor to undo my work," he continued. "The gall…," he said, his voice full of contempt for her.

"It's a boon from Andraste. She saved my life," was the words he received from the stubborn woman.

"Then your Lady wishes me to kill you. Your boon is a beacon I cannot let escape." He stalked over to her and then carelessly grabbed her wrist in his harsh grip and lifted her whole body up without any strain. "I once breached the fade in the name of another. To serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion a withered Tevinter. To correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed."

Jez idly realized just how large this creature was. He was no mere man but a monster twice as tall as Ryan. She hung there in his grasp and barely listened to his ramblings but they still managed to sink in.

"For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty," he hissed then he turned and threw her at the trebuchet.

Jez yelped in pain as her head and back hit the solid wood. She felt down and laid there, stunned from the impact.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He said, angry now.

Jez saw a discarded sword and lurched for it, picking it up. She brandished it as she leaned against the trebuchet and lifted her head defiantly to him. Both the dragon and the monster came towards her.

"So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires," he said with menace.

Jez glanced up to see a red flare in the dark, an arrow full of hope. She lowered her head knowing what she had to do at that moment. She had given them all the time to escape and she hoped that Ryan would forgive her for what would happen next.

"And you… I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die," he said with finality in his voice.

Jez looked around a moment. She hoped that the rest had followed the main group through the passages the Chancellor remembered. She realized she had to set the trebuchet loose and so she lifted the sword up in both hands before her. "You expect me to fight but that is not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory. Here's your prize!" She spun and gave a kick to the lock of the trebuchet. The chains spun loose and pivoted the cup around eventually releasing the boulder to fly towards the mountain. She watched as it hit the top and then turned to the magister.

While the dragon and this Corypheus watched the mountain start to slide towards them Jez pushed off the trebuchet and ran. The Elder One spun around to look back at the running woman with a sense of astonishment as the dragon screamed at her retreating figure. Then he and the dragon where gone, flying away from the avalanche she had started.

Jez ran without looking over her shoulder. She didn't have to because the roaring of the falling mountain gave a clarion call to her precarious position. Snow started flying around her and she leapt off the wall only to have something smash into her back and send her flying towards a dark pit. She broke through the wood with a cry and landed deep into an exposed tunnel. By then she was unconscious and the ice slide her further into the tunnel while the hole was filled in with snow, rock and stone. The woman came to rest on a level floor.

She woke to the sounds of a howling wind and dripping water. Her mark flared to life, crackling with unspent power. She pulled herself from the wreck of wood around her and realized a piece had pierced her side. With a muffled cry of pain she rolled over and then got to her feet, holding her side as she looked around. She had no clue where she was but the wind howling told her there was a way out.

Looking towards the sound she found a ancient doorway, a arch that beckoned to her and she stumbled towards it. The tunnel went on and grew colder and eventually she slowed down, her hand pressing harder to her side as she started to limp. Her whole body felt like a druffalo had run over her. Eventually the tunnel curved and when she came out of the curve she could see the way out and started to trot towards it only to come to an abrupt halt.

Before her the green flare of a rift opening had her pulling her daggers out. One of the wraiths threw a ball of power at her and it hit her. It opened the wound on her side more and she suddenly leapt towards it, disappearing and coming up behind to backstab it. That sent it home but there was two despair demon waiting for her. Suddenly the mark flared and she lifted her hand up. It exploded into a green ball and the screech of the demons returning to the fade made her appreciate the mark.

Panting from the effort, she ran past that and to the exit, the cold doubling as she cleared the cave. It was snowing hard enough she couldn't see more than five feet before herself. Lifting her arm up to block the snow from getting into her eyes, she started to move through it. Maybe she could find the rest and catch up to them. Maybe she could wrap her arms around Ryan and kiss him again. Maybe…. Maybe she could survive this bone deep cold.

She saw a light through the snow and moved towards it, the snow getting deeper as she found a broken wagon. The path they had taken was littered with the discards and it helped her. But the snow came up to her knees and prevented her from moving fast. She saw something in the distance and moved towards it, find a cold campfire. That made her loose hope even as the sould of wolves howling came to her ears.

It was no better travling through the trees, they didn't prevent the snow from blowing nor the cold from penetrating her body. She shivered and continued to move on. Eventually the storm faded into flakes and she saw ahead another campfire. This time the ash was still warm and it gave her some hope. She lifted her feet and struggled throught the snow, finding a pass that head down the mountain. Then ahead she saw something, light in the distance. A voice called out and she dropped to her knees before letting darkness take over.

"There! It's her!" A voice shouted out. A pair of figures came towards Jez just as she planted face first in the snow.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra reached Jez just as Ryan scooped her up into his arms. "Is she ok?"

Ryan shook his head. "She's injured. The blood is cold and frozen. We'll know more when we get her back to the camp." They turned and headed back, everyone rushing up to see that the Hearld was still among them and praising Andraste and the Maker for this.

Ryan ignored them and moved her towards his tent. He kicked his belongings off the cot and then put Jez down gently into it. A healer had followed the mage and got to work. With his help, the removed her armor and the healer was able to see the wood that still pierced her side.

"Shit shit shit," Ryan muttered as the healer rolled Jez to her side.

"It's gone all the way through. Do you think you can burn the wood out? She won't feel it at all Ser," the healer said.

Ryan went still and blinked a moment the closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart. "I can try," he softly said and opened his eyes. He reached out towards her and then clenched his fist as fire engulfed it. At the same time the wood burst into flames and burnt to ash. Somehow he had managed to make sure he didn't burn her at the same time. That kind of will drained him though and he sat down heavily.

The healer nodded as she packed the wound with herbs and poured a healing potion over that. Then she bandaged up Jez's side. "I'll leave you to watch over her young man. Find me if things change." With that the healer left and Ryan reached out to pull the thick blanket over Jez's shivering body. He made sure the fire warmed her up.

* * *

"What would have me tell them? This is not what we asked them to do?!" A voice shouted.

"You can not simply ignore this. We must find a way." Another voice shouted back.

"And who put you in charge?!" The first voice snarled.

Jez woke with a start and Ryan rested his hand over her shoulder to keep her from sitting up too quickly. "Careful," he said softly and Jez turned her head to him, giving him a smile before that turned to a frown due to the argument happening. Ryan shook his head. "They've been arguing for hours now," he explained.

"We need a consensus or we have nothing!" It was Cullen speaking.

"Please. We must use reason." Joesphine cajoled them to consider. "Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we are hobbled."

"It can't come from no where," Cullen bit back at the woman.

"She didn't say it could," Leliana spoke up in defense of the woman.

"Enough!" Cassandra's voice roared over the others. "This is getting us nowhere."

Jez sighed and rolled to her uninjured side to see the four arguing over nothing and everything. Movement made both her and Ryan look up to see a Chantry Mother watching them and the others with a sad sort of smile.

"Well we can agree on that much," was Cullen's response to Cassandra.

"Shh, you both need to rest," the Chantry mother said.

"They've been at it for hours," Ryan said with a frown.

"They have that luxury thanks to you," she said to them both though her eyes remained on Jez. "The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame." With those last words the Chantry mother lowered her head and looked away. "Infighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Jez was curious to know if anything had come while she had been out.

"We are not sure where we are which may be why despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead. Without Haven, we are thought helpless or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us." Giselle said to them.

"The only thing yelling gets us is a headache," Jez said with a bitter tone. "Another headache."

"They know but our situation… your situation, is complicated. Our leaders struggle because what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall and now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more your miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure. What we perhaps must come to believe."

"I know in my heart I was meant for this but that didn't help at Haven," Jez said, her head lowering and shoulders slumping in defeat. "I want to believe Andraste is with me but doubt is everywhere." She got up and Ryan stood, reaching out to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I believe in you Jez," he murmured softly in her ear.

She pulled away from him and limped further to the other side of the tent, leaning on one of the posts and peering out at the camp. Josephine and Leliana huddled together near a campfire, both showing the doubt she had. Both Cullen and Cassandra paid little attention to what was around them, both determined to come up with an answer everyone desperately needed.

nJez lowered her head again as Ryan came up behind her and he curled his arms around her. "I believe in you Jezicka," he whispered in her ear.

The two turned their heads when Mother Giselle started to sing, both listening to her voice. Slowly others joined their voices with Giselle's one at a time. First Leliana's then others followed in her wake till the majority of the camp sung a song meant to bring hope to those that ailed. People moved towards them as the sung and each and every soldier and villager took a knee before her. Jez blinked at them all, trying to process the fact that they all were of one voice. That brought a tear to her eye as she leaned back against Ryan and took comfort in his presence.

Dorian sighed softly and pulled the blanket over the Chancellor's body. The man had done his best, had done more than possible to see everyone through the terror of a ancient menace. He rose up to watch the camp kneel before a woman who seemed larger than life. A true heroic figure. The mage crossed his arms and even he understood the words of hope being sung.

Solas wandered towards the camp when the singing started and the song, the words reminded him of something. He turned away to peer in the direction he knew to be correct then turned back. This could wait till a better time and he went back to his small camp then changed his mind and approached the Herald.

Jez rested her head on Ryan's shoulder as Giselle spoke again. "Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is not." Then the Chantry mother walked away to leave Jez to think over her words.

"A word," Solas said to them and Jez looked up as Ryan released her. He just nodded and turned away to sit back down by the fire.

She followed the elf out to the edge of the camp where there was a ancient device there. Solas waved his hand and fire, a blue fire, lit up the torch. Jez came up behind him and waited for the elf to speak. "A wise woman, worth heeding," he said as she came close enough for his voice to carry to her ears. "Her kind understands the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you… it is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open up the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived nor am I certain how people will react to the orb's origins."

"Alright. What is it and how do you know about it?" Jez figured the elf would appreciate the forwardness of her questions.

"They were foci used to channel ancient magics. I have seen such things in the fade. Old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter but his empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risk our alliance and I cannot allow it." Solas explained with faint anger in his voice.

"We'll have to set aside blame while freezing is their first concern," she drawled back.

Solas paused a moment then lowered his head slightly. "We are agreed on that. And I may have a solution." He turned away from her to look out into the darkness with his arms behind his back. "I know of a place, an ancient place that's bore witness to long ago history. The journey will not be easy but there is a place of rest at the end. I will give you this so that your people can see you as you should be… Herald."

With hope those few that survived Haven followed Jez like none had before. They believed in her, just as Ryan kept repeating to her that he believed in her. At night they curled up together in his cot, neither caring what anyone else thought. She was beyond that now, all her doubts were laid to rest including the mage that was months ago a invalid. Someone who had made himself known to be a kind and caring man. A protector of the innocent even if he was one who wielded powers that could harm everyone.

They saw how Jez treated him and how he treated others and no one could say that Ryan was anything but kind and cared greatly. He hunted for them during the day and returned after they camped bring much needed meat in the form of the numerous nugs or occasionally a ram him and his Mabari had come across. And his powers alone were different from the rest of the mages. He could easily start a fire with even the dampest of wood and do this without the need of a staff. They started to treat him and in turn, other mages differently.

Four days later the struggling group came upon a gentle approach and at the head was Jez. She stopped and turned to look at them as they followed, Cullen right behind her and Leliana there too. Cassandra passed her and the rest strung out behind but in great spirit even with the cold.

" _By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north, be their guide,_ " Solas's words came back to her and they are what kept her going. " _There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow._ "

She crested the ridge with Solas following her and they both stopped to peer at the keep he spoke of. She looked at him and he smiled, nodding to her. It looked wonderful to her. Abandoned but not forgotten and now, now she and those that followed would make this their home and from there, who knew what would happen.

"Skyhold," he said to her before she grinned and spun around motioning for everyone to hurry.

Then she forded the ridge and headed down, seeing the path that rose up to the first of the gates that protected the Keep from invasion. It bridged over a steep gully to the second gate and at any time they could drop that bridge down to keep invaders from ever entering. It was here the Inquisition made its new home, one that would make history sit up and pay attention.


	6. Chapter 6

With everyone settling in, they could finally start to rebuild the hold back to its former glory. That would require smiths of all kind, from stone to wood and everything in between but first, first they needed to make a name and draw attention. Find those that they needed the most. Word was sent out via Leliana's agents of their needs and a few dwarves trickled in to help rebuild the stone that had fallen from either past battles or general disuse.

Ryan was the biggest asset they had. A mage who knew how to hunt and used his magic like an extension of his own will. The Templars were wary at first but then realized that this was one mage that would never be corrupted because he did not fear his power. His magic first of was not the same as other mages and secondly, he was more powerful than any mage they had ever met. A few were concerned but the rest pointed out how he cared for the people, bring them things they needed or comforting a child who had lost their parents. This wasn't a man who had been locked away at all.

And while some might be concerned about his closeness with the Herald, they could all tell the man was utterly devoted to her. And all without taking advantage of her. When Cassandra brought up her concerns about just that to Jez, Jez laughed her off and told her they had never been together for more than sleep. She let the Seeker know that he would have to make that move because she wouldn't. After that, the Seeker let things be.

Ryan wiped his brow as he helped the Templar lift up the rotted wood and throw it in the waiting cart where it would be burned later on. And then he leaned against the cart and sighed. "Almost done here, thank the Maker."

Brennan nodded and gave Ryan a slap on the arm. "For a soft mage, you sure can power up a heavy log," he teased.

Ryan gave him a smirk. "As you can see, I am no soft mage." Wrath barked at them both as if backing up Ryan and that made the Templar laugh.

"I can see I am outnumbered here," he said and held his hands up.

Ryan snickered and then pushed off the cart. "Come on, just a few more to move and then the rest of the lazy bastards can pick up the pieces."

Eventually it came time to stop and Ryan made his way to the room he shared with Jez at the very top of the Hold. While he could appreciate the room, right now what he wanted more was to fall into the bed and pass out. Of course Jez knew he would try and was waiting there with the table set for a meal. She grabbed his arm and chuckled at him.

"Ok hero. You eat first then you can sleep' she demanded and pushed him into the waiting chair.

With a sigh and nod Ryan tired picked at his meal, eating most of it but too tired to finish. Tisking, Jez helped him to his feet and then helped him undress and pushed him into bed. He rolled to his side and was out before she could shake her head. With a smile she undressed and then slipped up under the blankets and curled up against him. His arms moved around her and soon enough she was asleep. Like him, she had spent most of the day working, though not with manual labor. There were a lot of things they had to set up with Skyhold as their new home. She would talk to Josephine in the morning.

* * *

The two had a leisurely breakfast but soon both reluctantly rose and went back to work. Today Ryan was helping clean the ramparts. Each of the guard houses had rotten wood that needed to be removed and eventually replaced. On the other hand Jez made her way to Josephine's office and walked up to her.

Josephine looked up with a serious face. "I've made some inquries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threat to the Empress the better. The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

"Everything in the Empire complicates matters," Cullen spoke up as he made his way over to them. "It's the Orlesian national pastime."

Both women turned their heads towards him and Jez arched a brow up questioningly. It was no secret Cullen hated the politics that came with royalty. But then Leliana was there, contempt in her voice.

"Turn your nose up at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes and to the death."

"The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori," Josephine piped up. "We must be vigilant to avert disaster."

Jez knew a little of what they all talked about. She abhorred the game but at the same time her parents made sure that she understood it and could play it. "Exactly what do you mean? How can it be more dangerous than usual?"

"The Empress is in the middle of a civil war. Her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspar, seeks to take her throne by force. Leliana reports that a group of elves have been sabotaging both armies. Drawing out the hostilities. Orleas holds Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the Empire falls to Corypheus." The diplomat leaned forwards and looked at all of them. "Celine is holding peace talks under the auspice of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orleas will be there. It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide."

Jez grew thoughtful then focused on Josephine. "We need to attend this ball."

"We don't have enough sway with the court to arrange an invitation. Perhaps a few more alliances?" The Antivian woman seemed not so sure of the last part.

Cullen broke in at that point. "Or soliders."

"We need a greater presence in Orleas and soon," Josephine said, emphasizing 'need' as she spoke.

At that point the rest left her with the diplomat and Jez nodded to Josephine. There was so much to do and she knew she was going to have to really rely on Ryan to get that presence out there. "Only one besides myself that I know can help with this presence we need is Rion." She sighed and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't like it but there's something noble about him, something…."

"Jezicka," Josephine began and chose her words carefully. "He is your opposite and equal. Your… other half, I would surmise. He has already organized all of the agents we have into a small but very powerful fighting force. They all work together no matter who we put together. Like you, he leads without effort. If not for you I think he would have been just as great an leader. The others will disagree but I can see the writing on the wall. I am pleased with how he handles everything and even if he is a mage, the common people love him because he is selfless."

The woman sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair and studied Jez. "After his accident, he was standoffish, avoided everyone and even with his lack of memory, he still did not make friends. It was not till he met you that he started to open up. I can only think Andraste had a hand in it and with you and him."

Jez was studying her boots when Josephine spoke and her head jerked up when the Antivian mentioned he could have had her position. It startled her to think that but at the same time, when she thought about it hard, she couldn't disagree. And as the woman spoke about Ryan, her heart grew more proud when Josephine mentioned all the good Ryan did for them without a thought of himself.

"You make a point," Jez said softly. "He would argue with me that he needs to be where he can make the most of his effort for me and everyone else." Her shoulders dropped a moment before she straightened up.

Josephine smiled. "And maybe in the future there can be plans of white dresses and a Chantry joining, no?"

Jez blanched at that a moment then eyed the diplomat a moment before both women started to laugh. "Perhaps. I will have to fight my parents over it because he would be a commoner in their eyes."

"Perhaps not," Josephine said after a moment and rifled through her papers, finding the one she was looking for.

"It appears he is closely related to the Champion through his mother who was an Amell. A uncle I think. From what we know, the lad as a small boy was sent off to the Ferelden Circle. It was thought he died there during the Blight but a year ago he popped up, helping in Haven. The clerics that worked with him had nothing but praises for him. The accident changed him. He used to be a brash young man and perhaps this matured him. He's more introverted now than before, that I know."

Jez nodded, stunned a bit at what Josephine said. "I don't think he knows this," she said softly.

"Perhaps it is on you to let him know, yes?" Josephine smiled brightly at her. "Now if you would excuse me, I have letters to write and responses to read. Have a good day Herald."

Jez gave a gruff chuckle and nodded to the woman before walking out of the office and into the main hall. They were still making a effort to get the living conditions fixed before they did the rest but it was ok. Things could easily be rebuilt. She made her way out to the entrance of the main hall and exited out into the sun. Everyone was working on hauling stuff and picking through it to see what could be saved. She took the stairs down to the upper courtyard and then went past the tavern to head up the stairs. Or she would have but her arm was grabbed and Ryan smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah just the person I was looking for. I wanted to talk to you Rion," she said with a grin.

"Huh, ok. Let me let Bull know I'll catch up later in helping him with the Tavern." He gave her arm a squeeze and entered the building, his voice muffled by the door and then he returned and walked back over to her.

A smaller boy came trotting up to them as they started to walk away. "Herald?"

Jez stopped and turned to the child. "Yes?"

"Varic asked me to tell you to meet him on the battlements on the west side. He said he had something to tell you and you should come." The boy stumbled a bit but with Ryan's smile of reassurance, he spilled the message out.

"Good lad, here," Ryan said and passed a coin to the boy. "Get yourself or your family something."

"Thank you Ser!" And he ran off clutching the coin.

Jez chuckled and then leaned over to kiss him. "And that is why I cannot help but love you Rion."

He grinned back at her. "Shall we see what a storytelling dwarf has in mind?" He offered his arm to her like a gentlemen would.

"Indeed," she responded with and curled her arm around his.

Varic was waiting for them on the battlement when the approached, another man with his back to them.

"Herald. Meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall," Varic began.

"Though I don't use that title much anymore," Hawke said as he turned to them.

"Hawke, Inqusitor and Rion, a mage." Varic was quick enough to introduce Ryan to the man who would be legend.

Jez smirked slightly but Hawke froze up as he stared at Ryan, his back stiffened and Varic spun to study Ryan too before his jaw dropped with a grin and he nudged Hawke with his elbow.

"Ah, about that. Rion, I was going to tell you but Varic go the drop on me. From what we know, you are related to this man," she said and pointed to Hawke. "Your last name is Amell. I assume you are Hawke's uncle being the youngest brother of his mother."

Ryan blinked a few times, a cold shock running down his back at what Jez said and the way both the dwarf and Hawke looked at him.

"I'll be damned. You look like Uncle but far less wrinkly and with a better smell and attitude," Hawke teased then reached out and tugged Ryan into a hug. "It's always good to meet family and the only family I have now is a sister that will not talk to me and a ugly, disgruntled uncle with a daughter far more lovely than she should be for being that old man's get."

Varic cleared his throat then and brought them all back to the present. "I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all," Varic said as he gave Hawke a look.

Hawke turned away to lean on the edge and look down into the upper courtyard. The man was silent for a minute then spoke. "This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first but after a while all I could see were the people out there depending on me."

"You're lucky it was just a single city," Jez said as she and Ryan moved over next to him. Both men leaned down on the edge and peered down. "I've got half of Thedas."

"You are doing everything you can to protect them," Hawke said, believing it.

"Does it ever get any easier?" She searched over the form of the Champion.

"I'll let you know. I don't envy you Herald but I may be able to help you." Hawke turned to her.

"Varic said you fought Corypheus before." Jez said.

"Fought and killed," on that Hawke was sure and tensed his jaw. "The Grey Wardens were holding him and somehow he used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them."

"Coryephus got into their heads, messed with their minds and turned them against each other," Varic broke in.

"If the Wardens have disappeared they could have fallen under his control again," Hawke said, his fist clenched. His sister was as Warden and he couldn't protect her at all.

"If that is what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?" Jez pondered the information she had so far and Ryan remained quiet for now, considering what they said.

"It's possible," Hawke said after a moment. "But we need to know more first," he added. "I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certain qualify as corruption in the ranks," Varic said, speaking up. "Did your friend disappear with them?"

Hawke shook his head. "No. He told me he would be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood"

Jez eyed Hawke a moment before her face turned to stone. "If you didn't know about Coryephus, what were you doing with the Wardens?"

"The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I'd hope the Wardens could tell me more about it." Hawke never hesitated in his answer and that satisfied Jez.

She and Ryan eyed Varic a moment then looked back to Hawke. "Yes, we know about it," she said. "Before we gathered the Templars up, an Envy demon in the Lord Seeker's form exposed them to this stuff. It corrupted them. Some were as monstrous as Coryephus himself."

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more," Hawke responded with.

"I really appreciate the help, "Jez said.

"I am doing this as much for myself as for you," Hawke explained. "Corypheus is my responsibility, the legacy my father handed to me unintentionally. I thought I had killed him before. This time, I will make sure of it."

Ryan held his hand out to Hawke and Hawke only hesitated a moment before clasping it. "I have lost my memory so knowing more of my past makes all the difference. I am glad to know I still have a family out there," he said to Hawke with a grin that Hawke shared.

"Oh don't worry. I have no plans to throw myself off the ramparts in despair quite yet," Hawke quipped.

"Now I see where Rion's sense of humor comes from. Must be an Amell thing," Jez teased the two men.

Varic chortled at them and walked away.

Jez then glanced at both men. "I fear poor Varic is going to find the Seeker's vengeance to be a painful thing when she finds out that he exaggerated the truth to her," she murmured and Ryan snorted in amusement.

Hawke just watched his friend move away. "That would be nothing new to him. He tends to talk his way into and out of trouble a lot." None of them knew the rage Cassandra would have towards Varic though.

Jez tilted her head to Hawke. "You are welcome here no matter what anyone says and mostly because you are family to Rion. Thankfully now my parents can't argue and marry me off to some noble I don't know," she teased and elbowed Ryan in the gut.

Ryan offed at the elbow, rubbing the spot. "She's a mean 'un," he teased, grinning at Hawke.

The Champion just chuckled. "So much like Avaline," he said and shook his head.

With that they returned to what they were doing. Ryan went back to help Bull with setting the Tavern up and Jez when back to the loads of papers she would have to read and respond to then give to Josephine to have rewritten for her. The end of the day found the pair relaxing in the room they had given to Jez. Ryan was settled on the couch with his feet on the table and Jez was curled up against him, finishing one last letter which incidently was from her family.

"Maker save me," she muttered and shook her head.

Ryan arched a brow and kissed the top of her head. "So what are they saying?"

Jez snorted and clenched the paper. "Mother is still trying to find me a match. That and the cousins are trying to use me for their own ends. I'm of half a mind to set Josie on them. I'll let her go at it tomorrow," she said with a smirk.

Ryan chuckled softly and then reached to tilt her chin up and offer her a kiss. "I love it when you get all mean," he murmured with a silly grin.

Jez kissed him back, her hand creeping up to curl around the back of his neck and before long the two settled for a deeper kiss. At least till someone opened the door below. Jez quickly pulled away and relaxed, reading the letter while Ryan tilted his head back with a slight frown. A servant showed up with a meal for the two of them and he pulled his feet off the table.

"The Cook sent me up, Ser. Lady Herald." She then curtsied and set the platter on the table before swiftly moving back down the stairs and out.

Jez uncurled from his side and sat up, putting the letter down in favor of the food awaiting them. She brought the plate back to settle up against him and offered him a bit of meat with her fingers. Ryan carefully took it and chewed, swallowing after a moment. "Hmm, bear but the cook's using a new spice that gives it a different flavor," he murmured.

A whine from the floor had Ryan tossing a chunk to Wrath and she caught it, swallowing it. "Do you even taste that?" He asked the Mabari who just lowered her head, her ears back. That made Jez laugh.

Ryan just sighed and picked up another piece of meat, offering it to Jez and she took that and his fingers in her mouth, sucking the flavoring from his fingers. That made his body stiffen up as pleasure curled through his stomach. Such a naughty woman. He swallowed thickly. It was getting harder and harder to deny her but still he was not ready.

Jez could see the effect she had on him and licked her lips. She had taken to teasing him like that a lot when they were alone just to see his eyes widen in surprise and the tremble that she could feel. It was no surprise other parts of his body reacted immediately but she tried to ignore that. For some reason that only endeared him more to her. Any other man wouldn't have stopped her at all and would have welcomed himself to her bed and body quickly. Ryan seemed a bit shy perhaps.

Ryan prayed she would quit teasing him like that but he knew that was one response that was never going to happen. He just hoped that she would stop when she realized just how uncomfortable he was with taking that next step. The simple fact was, she went out and fought a lot to help make the Inquisition a power to be reckoned with and he did not want to get her pregnant and make her have to stop doing what she loved. Perhaps he should tell her that but it was a subject he couldn't even bring up.

She quit at least for the night teasing him and offered the plate to him. He picked up another piece of meat and popped it into his mouth as she cleared the last bit and ate it. They shared their meal like lovers would but hadn't quite made it that far. It was an unsatisfied Jez that went to bed that night with Ryan at her back.

"Herald," the booming voice of the Qunari called Bull came.

Jez halted from heading to Cullen's office when Bull called to her and she turned. "Hello Bull. What can I do for you?"

The Qunari sauntered over to her. "Besides join me in my bed some night?" He laughed, knowing that would not happen. "We are getting together a group for Wicked Grace tonight. Care to join in? I've managed to get Rion to join us though I believe he intended on letting you know where he would be tonight."

Jez pondered it a moment then smirked. "Trying to win back your gold Bull?"

He laughed, his head thrown back and his horns shimmering in the sun. "Of course. And to study your tells more," he added.

She smirked. "You can keep trying then."

He nodded. "Good. Everyone's going to be there. Dorien, Varic, Hawke, Sera, you and Rion. Even got Blackwall and he rather play with wood than cards."

Jez laughed softly. "Yes. Our good Warden tends to avoid everyone if he can help it. Will Cass be around or is she still ignoring Varic?"

Bull snorted. "The Seeker is still quite upset at our resident Storyteller. I was going to suggest he continue that story he all but quit writing. Maybe you can change his mind. The Seeker keeps rereading that book of his when she thinks no one is paying attention."

Jez arched a brow up at that. "Hmm, good idea actually. I'll talk to Varic later to see if he will."

Bull nodded and then gave a two fingers salute to her. "Well im off to handle the ale barrels for the 'tender. He needs a few of them ready for the drinkers."

Jez paused a moment. "Have you seen Rion around at all?"

Bull gave a thoughtful look a moment then nodded towards the far end of the dual courtyards. "I think the Stable. That red Hart of his showed up this morning. He's been spending most of his time today with it."

Jez gave a blink and then nodded. She missed Snow. The mare had to be left behind when the Venatori attacked and she was very certain the mare didn't survive.

"Oh that reminds me, he said you should come visit him there. Not quite sure why." Bull's brows furrowed up briefly then he winked. "Maybe offering you a roll in the hay?"

"Oh if only I could be so lucky," she muttered and Bull gave a laugh. With a wave she turned to head down into the lower courtyard and to the stable at the far end.

Dennet was there peering at a board while she could see the Hart in one of the outside stalls munching on hay. The Stable Master realized she was there and gave her a nod. "Herald."

That let Ryan know she was there and he stood up from cleaning the scratch on the Hart's leg. "Jez," he said warmly and opened the door, closing it behind himself and coming over to her. He grabbed her hand then gave her a light push towards the stable. "Come on, there's a surprise for you inside."

Jez could really only hope he was going to give her that roll in the hay suddenly on her mind but all thoughts disappeared when she saw the peppered white head of Snow in one of the stalls. She gasped and rushed over, stroking Snow's nose. "Oh Maker. I didn't expect you to have survived you dirtball," she said softly. Snow nickered and nosed Jez a moment before pulling her head away and lower it, only to come up with a mouthful of hay that she chewed on contently.

"She showed up with Flames this morning. Apparently he had been herding her this way for weeks. I still don't understand how they both escaped. But he showed up proud as a cock this morning with Snow trailing behind. Came right up to me and all," Ryan explained.

Jez just spun around and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, giving him a kiss in thanks. "Thank you!" She peppered his lips with hers because that was the only way she could truly express herself at that moment.

"Jez," he murmured against her lips. "You might have to ride another horse. From what Dennet says, she is in foal and should have the colt come the spring. Must have happened after the battle at Haven but he said he knows when a mare is in foal. Not to mention she's lame. He said her tendon's bowed and that could take years to heal properly because a healer didn't get to it in time."

She frowned at that and looked back at her beloved mare then sighed and let her head fall against Ryan's chest. "Great," she muttered.

"Think of this luv, her foal you can train," he pointed out and that made her head lift up.

"Aye lass. Once that wee mare gives birth and the colt be old 'nuff you know we'll start working 'em to get them up to snuff as a mount," Dennet's voice came from the doorway. The old Horse Master rubbed his hands with a rag and then stuffed the rag in his belt. "In the meantime, the dark bay there, he's a well-trained beast and less flighty than that mare of yours. Besides, Amath's been restless. So here, take a saddle and ride him. You'll see."

Dennet just pointed to the paint in the stall next to the dark bay. "He needs a good run too lad, if you don't mind."

Ryan just smirked and nodded. It didn't take the two long to saddle up the dark bay and paint and then they both walked them out of the stable and mounted. They took the lower gate out into the snow dusted valley and let the horses work out their restlessness. It was a pleasure to ride besides Jez and Ryan stuck to her side as she put the bay through his paces.

"I think he's going to work well for you Jez," Ryan offered his opinion.

Jez sighed and nodded. "Dennet is right as much as I hate to say it. He's acceptable. What about that paint?"

Ryan was about to answer when the paint squealed and threw his heels out. He almost got unseated and wrapped his legs around the paint's sides firmly. After a few more hops by the horse, he calmed down and started to trot around. Ryan reined him in and chuckled. "I think he's feeling his oats and after riding on a Hart, I can say anyone can stick to a horse bucking. Hart's are not the easiest things to ride with the way they run."

Jez laughed. "You are a natural on horseback. I only ever saw my brother Garret be able to stick to a horse like that."


	7. Chapter 7

The two returned to Skyhold just in time for dinner. Still they brushed the horses they had rode and put the tack away. It was a quite happy pair, the rogue and mage, which entered the main hall and took a seat with Varic. Ryan started to pile meat on his plate and grabbed a few rolls, buttering them up. Jez laughed at him when he stuffed one in his mouth whole and he gave her a smirk in return before chewing and swallowing.

"What? I can't resist warm bread," he said and that got a chuckle from Varic. He was sporting a black eye and Ryan arched his brow up.

Jez twisted her lip a moment then tilted her head at Varic as if asking. The dwarf sighed and nodded as he cut a piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth. "Cassandra took exception to him bringing Hawke here. Quite violently might I add? I had to drag her away from him befor she caused more harm."

"Hrump, you're being too kind Herald," Varic muttered.

"To whom? You or her? Varic you knew the stakes when you avoided saying you could send correspondences to Hawke," Jez pointed out and then chewed on a piece of the roast.

The dwarf sighed. "Yea, but I know Hawke wanted nothing to do with all this," he said, waving his hand around.

"I don't blame him," Ryan spoke up. "The man was a hero to Kirkwall and ran to protect them when things went all to shit. It wasn't his fault and honestly, my nephew, which might I say is still strange to say, is no fool."

That got a soft laugh from the dwarf and he grinned at the mage. "Hawke has always cared strongly about others but I think it's a family thing. An Amell thing. Perhaps they are nobles worthy of the title for trying to care for their subjects."

Ryan shrugged and Jez chuckled. "No, no that is pretty close Varic. My father has always looked out for the wellbeing of his people. It was instilled in us from a young age that they carry us on their bent backs and why not make it as painless as possible?"

The dwarf nodded. "Better than those stone-bound fools under the ground who wouldn't know what to do with a pair of clean underthings."

That made Ryan choke a moment on the meat he had just swallowed. A glump of ale cleared it and he gave Varic a look. "Really?" He shook his head.

Jez just snorted in amusement. "That reminds me. Bull asked if me to join you all for Wicked Grace tonight. After dinner?"

Ryan lifted his head up, not expecting her to join in. He was going to be new to the game. "I've never played it that I remember so I am the new one here to it," he said, lifting his knife a moment to catch their attention, then using it to cut another piece of meat.

"Oh come on now Blaze," Varic started and startled Ryan by giving him that nickname. "It's really simple. Match suits, the more matches you have in a 5 card hand by the time the Angel shows the better. The more of the same suit you have the better."

Jez nodded. "Yes, and Bull's wanted to win back his gold he lost last time we all played."

Varic barked out a laugh. "I'll say. You would give Riviani a run for her money. And she cheats."

Ryan tilted his head like Wrath would. "Who?"

Varic shook his head and glanced at Jez. "Better give him your copy of the Champion." Then he turned to Ryan. "Riviani was the pirate captain that joined us in many adventures in the time Hawke spent in Kirkwall. She caused the Qunari's attack on the city. Hawke ended it decisively when he killed the Arashok in a rather spectacular fashion. Her real name is Isabel."

Ryan nodded and popped the last roll in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"She's rather a alarmingly… how do you put it? A rough figure?" Jez was not quite sure how to say it.

"Ha. She's more than rough. But apt enough Dagger." Varic shrugged and drained his ale.

Jez took a sip of her ale and then glanced to the side at Varic. "So, in a hour then?"

The dwarf nodded. "Yea. Gotta set up the table and make sure everyone's had their fill before we lock 'em out of the tavern for the night. Sometimes the stakes end up with clothing." He then turned to Ryan. "We end up playing late into the night and sometimes so drunk you can't tell which end is up."

Ryan furrowed his brows. "Well… it should be interesting though I suspect I will be out quickly if anything stronger than ale is being drunk. I just don't drink because I don't like the loss of control."

Varic smirked. "I see. Last time we played, Dagger here drank Bull under the table which is a feat." He turned his attention to Jez. "You sure can hold your liquor."

Jez laughed. "I've also had a lot of practice. Between my 5 brothers and being what I am, it's not hard to upset my parents with not being a lady. Drinking my brothers under the table was one of the few pleasures I had growing up."

They sat there and talked for a while more before Varic excused himself to get everything prepared for the game. Jez tilted her head slightly and then nodded towards the door to their shared room. Ryan smiled and stood up, a servant quickly clearing their mugs and plates after they started walking to the apartment.

One there Jez kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think I am going to change into something more comfortable than armor and leather."

Ryan nodded. "Ok, I'll go out on the balcony then. Its still an amazing sight to see, even at night."

Jez grabbed his arm and smiled. "You do not have to Rion. You know I appreciate how you look at me."

Ryan licked his lips, almost nervous a moment before finally nodding. "Ok."

She knew he wasn't comfortable with it and was trying to wean him slowly into accepting it. She smiled bright at him and turned around. "You could start by getting the buckles, if you please."

Ryan came up to her offered back and quickly unbuckled her armor, helping her take it off. It left the padded gambeson which she pulled off over her head. That left her in her leather breaches and she sat down. "Help me with my boots?"

He hesitated and then adverted his eyes as he knelt down and reached up, his hand cupping the heel of her boot as his fingers tugged them off one at a time. Without asking, he unbuckled the shin guards and laid them to the side. Jez sighed softly as the restrictive armor came off and laid down, arching her back and exposing her stomach in a sensual motion that left Ryan's mouth dry.

"Thank you," she said softly as she sat up then stood up. The next thing Ryan knew he was face to face with her bared legs, eyes moving downwards unintentionally. Jez knew he was looking and she didn't mind one bit. This was what she was trying to show him, she was offering herself to him.

Swallowing thickly, Ryan rose up and focused on her face, very aware she was only wearing the breast band and her underwear. Jez gave him a look that said she knew exactly what she was doing when she slinked over to him and leaned against him, her lips lightly pressing against his. "Thank you," she murmured with a bright smile.

"You are welcome," he said after untying his tongue.

"You should change too. I know that blue tunic would look a lot better than those battle robes," she pointed out as she turned away and bent over to open the clothing chest. She pulled out her favorite, warm tunic and tossed it on the bed then a comfortable pair of old trousers made for the cooler weather they had in Skyhold.

Ryan nodded and unbuttoned the robe. Jez turned and smiled before moving over to him and coming behind, lifting and pulling off the robe that left him in his work tunic and trousers. He shivered at the warmth her touch brought and then turned around as she folded the robe over her arm and offered it to him.

"Come on," she said softly as she laid the armored robe on the couch. Her fingers found his tunic and she lifted it. He raised his arms up as she pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. Then her fingers found the front of his trousers and she curled her fingers in, tugging him close then kissing him again. With a groan he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his body, deepening the kiss then reluctantly pulling away.

Jez pouted but didn't force him. She almost had him there, she figured. "Change out of those dirty things," she said as she turned away and opened his clothing chest, tossing him a pair of soft, blue suede trousers that matched the tunic that followed.

Ryan caught the clothing and then pulled the tunic over his head. He tugged it down and then pulled the trousers on, feeling a lot better to be in clothing not for working in. The tunic was a soft, thick silk, a deep blue he found pleasing and the cuffs were piped with gold thread. It was a gift that Jez had given him after they arrived at Skyhold. He glanced over to see her pulling her trousers on and then her tunic which was the colors of her family, a green and gold with a red crest at her shoulder. He glanced to his shoulder and pondered a moment. "I suppose I should get my family's crest on my things?"

Jez glanced over at him and then smiled. "Yes, I'll see to it. Hawke should be able to give me the crest. I'll see to it the seamstress applies it to your stuff." It would also legitimize the fact that he was noble birth to her family. She knew her mother was begging to visit her daughter. That and her mother was going to try and make a match for her. Jez already knew whom she wanted and the man was in her room trying to not be too uncomfortable in her partially dressed presence.

He was really relived when she finished dressing though she did come over to him and kiss him again. He mentally sighed. This was getting to be too much and he was doing his damnedest to not give in to her. She was a force of nature though and he knew his days were numbered so he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "You know," he started. "The one reason I do not want to make love with you is the fact that in these troubling times, we are both fighting. I don't think you'd be able to do that if you were pregnant. Maker knows that Josephine would have a fit once it became known you were. That and we are not married. I rather court your properly then give her a cause to have a fit because she'll want to plan the wedding. Or we can just find Mother Giselle and have her do a quick one."

Jez melted against him when he pulled her into his arms. His reasoning surprised her to no end and she tilted her head up to see his face. "I never thought of that," she said slowly. "But would it worry you if I didn't mind?"

Ryan's pupils grew larger a moment at her words and then he closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You are so not helping," he murmured and took a shuddering breath.

"Just give in Rion," she said with a soft laugh then pushed him away as she grabbed the overcoat hanging from the hook and tossed it towards him. She then grabbed her own and put it on. By the time she turned back to him he had slipped the black leather coat on. "Come on, let's see what mischief I can get up to tonight with Wicked Grace."

They made their way to the Herald's Rest and entered to be greeted by Bull and Sera. Blackwall was sitting down nursing a mug of ale while Varic was sitting at the end of the long table they set up. He had the cards sitting there in wait of the game. Hawke was talking softly to Dorien about something but both men gave them a nod as they entered.

Varic looked around, everyone was here so he cleared his throat. "Well sit down and let the bartender know what you want. The stakes are gold… for now."

That was a warning that Ryan heeded as he settled next to Jez at the table. It didn't take but two hands before he understood the game and then his pile of coin started to grow much to Jez's amazement. His biggest pot of the night was the last of Varic's coin and a bottle of Sun Vint the dwarf was holding for a special occasion.

"Careful there Blaze, that has the kick of an irate Hart," Varic said as Ryan pulled the cork from the bottle and took a sip. It tasted like a sweet fruit and it wasn't till the aftertaste hit that he realized just how potent the liquor was. Sighing he nodded. "It does have a kick."

Jez reached over and took the bottle, tilting it back and taking a swallow then handing it back to Ryan. She licked her lips and smiled. "Smooth, fruity and yes that kick. Well worth the hangover I think. Never had anything that good lying around at home. Shame."

He took another swallow and then set the cork loosely back into the bottle. The next hand came up and he had a pair. He set his cards down knowing the top three were discards and waited, tossing his ante into the pot in the middle of the table. This time Jez won, gaining a set of 4 of the same suit when Varic replaced her two cards. The best Ryan had was 2 pairs and the Angle which he tossed out with a chuckle. The rest of the group groaned as he took another swallow of the liquor he won from Varic.

Two hours later the bottle was half gone and Ryan was too many sheets to the wind to count. He had lost half the coin he had won and Jez forced him to stop with a sigh and a look of apology. "I know you guys want to clean him out but right now I think I better get him to bed. Knowing this is the first time he's got shitfaced like that, it won't be pleasant for him later."

It was ok though. Sera was passed out under the table, Varic was only dealing since he lost all his coin. Bull was still trying to figure out Jez's tells and now he had to contend with Ryan's who seemed to have no tells at all. Blackwall was contently drunk and well aware of everything, being conservative with his coin. Hawke and Dorian were both fiercely battling for the latest pot, trying to make each other give in.

Jez had bowed out early and now she got up and grabbed Ryan's arm. "Come on, lets get you to your feet."

Bull looked up at them a moment. "Need help?"

Jez shook her head as she finally got the swaying mage to stand though he was leaning on her heavily. "No, it's not the first time I've had to drag a man back to bed. Brothers, remember?"

Bull laughed. "Ok."

It was with relief that Jez finally got Ryan to their room. He hadn't cooperated at all the entire time and when she finally got him up the last of the stairs and dragged him to the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, fingers gripping her lower back tightly. "Mine," he mumbled against her mouth.

That shot a thrill through her and she smiled against his lips. "Yours," she said and then was surprised when he turned and pushed her down on the bed, resting his lean body over hers. His mouth came back down on hers and then she could only react as she deepened the kiss he started. Briefly she wondered if he would be upset in the morning once he figured out what he had done. She didn't care, this was something she had wanted for months from the reluctant man.

Somewhere along the way she lost her tunic and so had he. Her fingers ran through his chest hair before moving to clench his shoulders when he ground his hips against hers and sent a jolt of heated pleasure through her body. And his lips did wonderful things to her neck as he found one of her spots and laved his attention upon it. She gasped and arched under him, lower body tensing up.

To say the least, the liquor he'd won off Varic had helped him decide. It gave him the courage to show Jez just how he felt about her and he was able to ignore his own insecurities. This wasn't something he remembered doing but at the same time, he wanted to please Jez.

His mouth trailed down over her shoulder and collarbone as he moved lower. With ease he removed the breast band she wore and tossed it away, his lips covering one of her darkened nipples as he suckled on it. She tensed under him before a breathy moan from her lips told him what he was doing to her.

She felt him move down her body, his tongue agile against her skin. With a tug, he pulled her trousers off her hips along with her underwear. She was exposed to him and didn't care. At least she didn't till his tongue did wicked things between her thighs. She shot up and he pushed her back down as he gave his full attention to her body and she cried out in pleasure as he pushed her over the edge into bliss. She laid there panting on the bed, her body limp from what he had done to her.

The rustle of clothing had her opening her eyes to watch as he pulled the rest of his clothing off, giving her a fantastic view of what he had been born with. Her mouth dried up suddenly as he looked at her with that look she couldn't even begin to describe. She licked her lips to wet them and he climbed on the bed, looming over her. She welcomed him with open arms as he settled between her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his hips as his mouth moved to hers.

When he pushed into her, when she felt him slowly give her what she had wanted, she tilted her head back and let go with another groan of pleasure. "Please," she whispered to him as his teeth nipped at her neck.

He moved against her, pushing further and her breath caught in her throat at the pleasure it brought. Before long they found a natural rhythm together. It was a slow burn that threatened to turn her to ash the longer it went on. She wanted him to finish within her so bad that her stomach ached with that very need and her nails scratched down his back as once again she begged him. She didn't even know what she was asking for at that point.

He captured her lips then, tongue dueling with hers. She could feel she was there, almost to that point of overload and her fingers tightened against his lower back as she moved her hips against his. He deepened the kiss as his strokes faltered, finding that he wasn't able to hold back with her at all. His fingers fumbled for hers as he shuddered, spilling himself into her. She cried out in surprised pleasure at the feeling of that, her body becoming undone as pleasure overwhelmed her.

They ended up panting, too limp to move from their current spot. He had his head next to hers, catching his breath as her legs couldn't hold on to him and fell to the bed. He continued to grasp her fingers in his as the pleasure began to fade away. She groaned softly under him and he found the strength to lift up his head and look down at her.

"Not that I mind but… why?" She looked up at him, her eyes focused on him.

"S'what I wanted. Just didn't have the courage to do it before," he said, voice slightly slurred. What they had done had burned most of the effects out of his system and he knew what he had done to and with her.

She lifted her head up to kiss him gently then sighed in contentment. "I've wanted this for months Rion. Thank you." She then pushed him off her only to roll him to his back as she settled over him. She leaned down then, her lips brushing his ear. "If what we did results in your child within me, I don't care," she murmured.

He nodded slowly, trying to catch the breath she stole with those words. "You'll be the death of me," he groaned softly.

Jez gave a softly laugh and then kissed the corner of his mouth. "And such a pleasant death you will have then," she teased.

He gave her a sleepy smile and she smiled down at him. It took some tugging but eventually she got the two of them under the blankets on the bed. It was a rather content Herald that curled up against the man she had falling quickly and irrevocably in love with.

The morning came too soon to the two and Ryan stumbled out of bed, his throat dry. He found the pitcher of water and poured himself some, draining the mug twice before his throat felt less like sandpaper and more like normal. Jez laughed softly at him as she slipped naked out of bed and came over to him. She hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder before turning away to get dressed.

He glanced over his shoulder to see her putting on her clothing and turned to watch her a moment before he got dressed. As soon as the exited into the main hall Josephine drew Jez away to talk and he sighed as he wandered over to a table to get some breakfast. Leliana came up to him and asked that he take some of the agents out to check out for yet another missing Inquisition officer.

He sighed and eyed her. "I think you need to demote them till they have their heads outta their asses," He said dryly.

She chuckled at him. "Politics, my dear mage. But I happen to agree with you. Self-important idiots," she murmured.

He snorted at that and nodded, stuffing the paper in to his pouch. "I'll see about gathering up a small squad and head out there. Is there a time frame?"

She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "He's just now overdue by a few hours. I am not yet worried."

Ryan nodded and glanced around to see Josephine and a stunned looking Jez leaving the office. Leliana noted that too with a look of satisfaction crossing her face. When he gave the Spymaster a questioning look she just gave him a mysterious smile. "Later," she offered him.

He nodded and picked up another meat roll, taking a bite as he waited for Jez to come over. She seemed distracted and he arched his brow up. "Something wrong?"

Jez blinked as she brought her attention to her lover. "Yes and no. My parents are arriving in a week and… " She just shook her head slowly.

Cullen arrived and gave a knowing look to the two then motioned to them to come over. "I know this is rather rushed but we had to wait for Wade to finish."

The ex-templar turned and they both followed. Cassandra met them at the front door and they all paused to look around at the renewed bustle. Both gave her a questioning look.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." She made her way down the stairs to the next level and paused there. "If word has reached these people, word will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. And now we know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Jez opened her hand, the green glow growing a moment. "He came for this and now that it's useless to him, he wants me dead. That's it."

"The anchor has power but that is not why you are still standing here," Ryan said softly.

"He's right. Your decisions helped us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us. The Inquisition requires a Leader. The one who has already been leading it," Cassandra said and turned to Jez.

Leliana came down the steps behind them holding a sword in her hands. Jez looked at Ryan and then over the gathering crowd, surprised to see them all watching her. She turned back to Ryan and he nodded with a smile.

"You," Cassandra added as if making sure Jez knew what they were talking about.

Jez continued to look around at the hopeful faces below her. She saw Cullen and Josephine watching. Ryan's presence was a comforting thing at her back. She still wasn't sure when Josephine talked to her and her gaze drifted back to the sword then to the crowd again.

"You all have that much confident in me?" She turned to Cassandra.

"All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow," the Seeker said.

"That was not what I was asking," Jez said.

"I will not lie. Handing this power to anyone is troubling," Cassandra said as she turned to hold her hand out to the sword Leliana held. "But I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will server. How you will lead. That must be yours to decide."

Jez gave a troubled look to the sword the Spymaster held in her hands, staring at it like it was going to come alive. She looked back to Ryan who smiled and took a step back. Then she turned and reached out, hesitantly taking the sword from Leliana's outstretched hands. She lifted it up to study the hilt a moment then looked out at the crowd.

"Corypheus will never let me live in peace," she said softly. "He made that clear. He intends to be a god. To rule over us all. He must be stopped."

"Wherever you lead us," Ryan said.

Cassandra shifted to walk past them, looking over the crowd. "Have the people been told?" Her voice rose over the murmuring below.

"They have," came Josephine's clear voice. "And soon… the world."

"Commander? Will they follow?" Cassandra found Cullen in the crowd.

Cullen turned to the crowd, his voice rising. "Inquisition! Will you follow?"

The answer they call got was the people's cry, their arms raised as they wholeheartedly agreed with the verdict.

"Will you fight?" Cullen continued and got another resounding yes from the crowd, lifting both arms up. "Will we triumph?" And again the crowd agreed with shouts.

Jez glanced around and then down to the sword before watching Cullen. He spoke commandingly again. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!" And he spun, pulling his sword from its sheath and pointing it up at Jez. The crowd cheered at the proclamation and Jez could only lift the sword up in one hand to the sky in response.

Behind her Ryan smiled along with Cassandra. And even Leliana cracked a faint smile. Then she giggled because Josephine shouted exuberantly below then realized what she had done and glanced around. That made Jez chuckle a moment then she looked up to the sword she still held up. It was a promise not only to the people but to the world and she couldn't just let that go. So she lowered the sword down as the crowd's cheer died.

"In the past I was a burden, a criminal judged before I was found guilty." She looked around and some of the people dropped their gaze unhappily. "I never once blamed any of you. I never once wanted to exact revenge on those that spit on me. And in the time after you have come to know I will not let the innocent be hurt because someone wished to do so. I have sacrificed my life to you and to the world to make sure you all survived. I could do no less than to follow the teachings of my family, my father."

She looked around, swallowing. "I will do my best by you all. I will protect. I will with the very last of my breath."

The crowd paused a moment then with a fist raising cheer they chanted her name. Ryan came up behind and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We are all here for and with you Jez," he said into her ear.

"He's right," Cassandra said. "We will follow your lead."

"Till the end," Leliana added.

Sighing, Jez turned to the Seeker. "We need to make headway in Orlais and for that I will need to send my best out into the country to bring word of the Inquisition." Her eyes rested on Ryan, not liking it one bit but they had to. "And I will have to show myself. With this civil war on the verge of turning the whole country inside out, we have to stop it. There is no telling what this Grand Duke could or would do. I prefer to not have potential war at my back because of an idiot warmonger."

"We also have to figure out why the Wardens have disappeared," Leliana pointed out.

"Do you have any information yet?" Cassandra asked.

Leliana shook her head. "No and that worries me. Even the Hero of Fereldan has disappeared." She paused a moment then looked away.

Jez pondered and then remembered something. "Hmm, I might be able to get that information. Hawke mentioned he had a Warden friend…. Named Stroud, holed up in Crestwood. Be might be able to bring to light what is happening. I think that is our safest bet."

"If you wish, I and a group of agents can go ahead with Hawke and secure passage into Crestwood," Ryan said.

They turned to him and while Jez didn't like it, Cassandra and Leliana both nodded. "That would be for the best," Cassandra said.

"Maker forbids we find another dragon like in the Hinterlands," Jez muttered.

"That reminds me. Wade was all too happy to take everything we managed to procure off the carcass and has made you a set of armor with it. That sword was forged from the bones of the dragon. He's in the foundry. That's the door opposite of your rooms in the back of the hall," Cassandra said, and motioned behind herself. "If you need anything made, you should go there and he will do it."


	8. Chapter 8

So updating is going to be slow due to a few things. 1 - I have a heavy class this month so as much as my brain goes off on tangents, sadly I have to reel back my writing. This makes me sad. I still have a few chapters to put up but those will have to do in the meantime. 2 - I am replaying through DAI so that helps me at least remember what's gone on. Its not to say it will follow strictly, but having a clue helps. You know? I really appreciate everyone who's so far liked, fav'd the story and liked, fav'd me. I have some ME stories up and apparently now i'm gonna have another AU type that will have my brain flowing. It's a slow process and I hate having too many things going on at once.

* * *

 _A warning._

 _To the people, good and evil..._

 _This is War._

* * *

Jez, with Cassandra, Solas and Bull road into the small camp. She slipped down off the dark bay and turned to find Harding there. With a nod she handed the reins of her mount to the soldier and glanced around. She could tell that things hadn't gone quite as well as they could have and with the wet and rain, everyone looked a bit gloomy. She motioned to Harding.

"Good to see you safe, Inquisitor. We've got trouble ahead," the dwarven woman said with a mild stutter which had Jez lifting a brow up in question.

"Are the Venatori here?" Jez darted her gaze around briefly.

"There's a few up in the hills but for once they are not our biggest problem," Harding said, her arms folded behind her back. Most likely to not betray her frayed nerves.

"So what is the bigger issue then?" She furrowed her brows.

Harding tilted her head in the direction of what was a body of water, Jez found out when she followed the shorter woman. Harding came to a stop and gazed out over the lake so Jez turned to study the water and her jaw dropped.

"Fuck me," she said, realizing that there was a damn rift under the water. Just how in the name of the Maker had it gotten there?

"Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the blight. It's not the only rift in the area but it is the least accessible one. After it appeared, corpses started walking out of the water. You'll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke's Grey Warden friend is hiding. Your man and his entourage came through a few days ago with Hawke. They decimated the walking dead but more came after they left." Harding rubbed her hand up and down her bared arm a moment.

Jez realized that the scout was quite nervous and wondered what else she wasn't saying. "Have any of the undead attacked the camp?"

"We've had a few shamblers but most head towards the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help. Good luck… and please be safe," Harding said, ducking her head down.

Jez gave somewhat of a mental sigh at the scout but she gave a nod. "Guess I'll have to meet Rion and his group later. Did they head straight for the hideaway?"

Harding shrugged. "They didn't say, your Grace. Someone in the village might be able to tell you more than I can. We have only held this spot for your arrival with the rest of the troops."

Jez thinned her lips and gave another nod. "Well we'll leave the horses here for now. No telling how they'll react to the undead."

She then turned to the rest and tilted her head towards the path. Cassandra came up to her side with Solas and Bull just behind. "Let's head to the village and see where the rest headed towards. If you have any fire, Solas, you'll need it here against the undead."

Bull gave a laugh and brandished his axe. "Things are about to become fun."

They headed down the path and came across the old sign declaring "Old Crestwood". Out in the water about twenty feet off shore were a pair of pillars that Jez had no clue what they were. There was some herbs which she collected and stuffed in her pouch then they turned and headed up the small hill back to the path. Cresting the ridge they saw figures shuffling around.

"Bull," Jez said and stepped to the side. The Qunari grunted and lumbered past them, picking up speed till he broadsided one corpse, sending it flying while another corpse ended up without a head. Solas set a third on fire and Jez sunk into the shadows, coming up behind the forth and taking it out with a few well-placed stabs of her daggers, it's head bouncing on the ground with a hollow sound.

Ahead of them were two figures talking to a third and Jez barely cause something about the roads not being safe as they approached the two Grey Wardens. It was obvious from the armor, the blue and silver with the griffon's sigil.

"The Grey Warden's thank you for your aide Inquistor," one said.

Jez arched a brow up at the pompous way it was said. "What are you doing in Crestwood," she asked, her voice laced thick with Noble pride. The other warden flushed but Jez ignored him.

"A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning. We heard he'd passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. They have troubles enough," the archer said.

"What have you been told about this… rogue Warden?" Now she was curious to know what they thought.

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that," was the response the archer gave. "I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He's a good man, I'm sure of that."

Jez nodded curtly. "Will you stay to fight the undead here?"

The Warden frowned, almost grimacing. "MY orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour," he said with a applogetic look.

"Is that all the aide you can offer these people?" Cassandra's voice rung out, grating and harsh. She had her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword, her shield easily hanging from her left arm.

The Warden shook his head. "If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many," he said, his shoulders dropping.

Jez sighed and nodded. "Maker watch over you Ser Warden," she said in response.

They started to walk off and the other Warden spoke up. "Ser? Are you sure we can't help the village?"

"Our orders are clear. If we can't find warden Stroud, we return to the commander with all haste." The archer glanced back at his fellow Warden.

"Still don't feel right," the other Warden said with a shake of his head and regret in his voice.

"I know. But if I judge our orders rightly, harder decisions await." He said as they disappeared around the crest of the road.

"None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don't think they are part of Coryephus' plot to seize the Order," Jez said to no one in particular.

"I do not think so, either," Cassandra said with a glance in the direction the Warden's had gone. "The... infiltration in their ranks maybe subtle."

Jez sighed again. "I hope Hawke's Warden friend has answers for us."

They headed to the crossroad and the signs pointed out the direction of Caer Bronach, the village and the gate. Jez jerked her head towards the path that went towards the village and the four trudged up the hill. What met them as they climbed was the view of fighting.

"Undead by the gates!" Cassandra ran past her.

"Come on, let's help them," Jez said as she disappeared, coming up behind one of the sword wielding skeletons and knocking its head off in the literal and figurative sense.

The familiar screech of a Shade demon made her spin and throw one of her daggers. It hit its mark just before it took a swipe at one of the poor guards with a bow. She then leapt towards it, her dagger above her head and sunk the second one down in the shade demon's back. That ended it and it turned into goo as she yanked both daggers out.

By that time the rest had been taken care of by Bull and Cassandra with Solas coming up behind. So many bodies, not all reduced to skeletons. She shook her head as she wiped her daggers off on the rag she kept on her person.

"Thank you for your help, m'ladies, sers. I fear this is not the end of them," said one of the gate guards.

Jez nodded. "Doubtful of that myself, at least till the rift out in that lake is gone."

The two pressed their fists over their hearts. "M'lady." Just then they realized who she was and Jez gave a flicker of a smile.

"Have you seen any others come through here?" She asked the one that spoke to her.

He shook his head. "Not I."

"I have m'lady. They came through about two days ago midafternoon. There were four of them. A Dwarf, a Mage, a Templar and Ranger. Only reason I remember because it was odd to see the others following the Mage."

Jez laughed. "Rion is not the normal Mage," she said and the two guards could hear the affection in her voice.

They glanced at each other a moment before nodding to her. "They said something about heading towards the old fort m'lady. With the fearful wailing coming from that direction, none of us wanted to see the cause of it. Not with the undead pouring from the lake. Bandits lair there."

Jez smiled. "Thank you good sers. I pray the Maker watches over you and this village."

"No thanks to those damned Wardens," the second guard muttered darkly. "Bastards leaving us to ourselves."

Jez straightened up and stared at them. "While the Wardens have abandoned their true calling, the Inquisition will not look away. Be sure of that."

"And Maker protect you m'lady Inquisitor," the first guard said. Both bowed to her.

They walked into the village and glanced around. It was a sad sight, a hovel worse than any Alienage ever was. She frowned as she glanced around and saw the fearful looks given to them from the beaten villagers. Sighing she headed in to find someone willing to meet her gaze and maybe talk to them.

"This is… bad," Cassandra muttered to her and Jez nodded.

"We will have to send supplies to them once we have a good foothold here," she answered.

"Good. No one should be living like this," Cassandra said, relief faint in her voice.

They headed further in and finally someone pointed up the hill to the house, saying the Mayor was there and he would talk to them. Then the villager faded back, pulling their threadbare shawl over their head a bit tighter. Jez frowned and turned away, making her way up to the house. She knocked on the door and heard a voice bade her to enter.

"The Inquisitor!" This was the mayor apparently. He had his arms crossed and looked at them over his shoulder before turning towards them. "Mayor Dedric of Crestwood village… or what is left of it. At your service, despite everything. Are you here to stop the undead?"

"We will, right? I mean these people are terrified," Bull rumbled behind them and startled the Mayor into speechlessness at the sight of the towering Qunari.

"The undead are appearing because of a rift in the fade. That glowing out in the lake," Jez pointed out and the Mayor did a doubletake before turning his attention to her. "Is there a way to get to it?"

"That's what that light in the lake is? It's coming from the caves below old Crestwood," the Mayor said after a moment of silence. There was something that flickered in his eyes, fear, that caught her attention but she ignored it for now. "Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in."

Jez frowned. "I saw a dam. If we use it to drain the lake, I can get to that fade rift."

"Drain the—There must be some other way!" Now Jez was certain the Mayor was hiding something to do with the flooding the way his voice hitched.

Cassandra stepped forwards. "We are trying to help. The Inquisitor is the only one who can close the rifts."

"You'd have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can't ask you to risk your life," the Mayor said forcefully.

"Trust me. I've fought worse than bandits and the undead," Jez said dryly, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Then…," he paused and sighed. "Then I have no choice." He offered her an old key. "This key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves under old Crestwood. But Inquisitor… I would not linger there."

Jez asked about the village and bandits, getting regret and derision in turn. When she asked about how they survived the Blight, the mayor spun a story about how the spawn followed the sick refugees and managed to destroy the dam controls and in turn that flooded the village. And Jez didn't believe everything he said, there was just a look in his eyes that said something wasn't right. She thanked him and they left, her head down.

"He's lying about something," she said softly and Bull snorted.

"He's lying about more than just something Herald," the Qunari pointed out and Jez gave a short laugh.

"It's mostly about how the flooding happened. I might want to send the scouts out to take him into custody till we find out what really happened," Jez said, chewing on her lower lip a moment then shrugging. "Well let's go see if Rion has managed to take the fort, eh?"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he closed the book. Glancing over and down the hill he could just barely see the fort in the mist of the rain. Thankfully his armor was shedding water like a water fowl's feathers. He glanced at the cave and then nodded towards it to his companions. Pala nodded and faded into the shadows as she entered the cave.

Belinda went in next and Ryan and Thornton followed her. The Ranger slung his bow across his shoulders and pulled his dagger out. Considering the cramped conditions of the cave, his bow was a liability. They depended on Pala's good sense and silence to get them through it. She came back quickly and held up two fingers then shook her head. Ryan nodded and pushed pass Belinda.

They found a pair of destitute people huddled around a fire. After speaking to them, Ryan had a better idea of what happened and each of his companions shared a bit of their food with the pair before leaving with their blessing. Exiting out of the cave he paused and stared at the battered castle. Then he turned to the others.

"From what they say, it's a large group. You all heard it. Pala, Thornton. I need you two to pick off the stragglers quickly as possible. We need to be quiet here at first till we've pared them down a bit, then we can go loud." Ryan said.

"How will we know," Thornton had to ask, knowing the answer.

Ryan gave a grin. "Explosions. Lots of them," he said with a soft laugh which made the rest smile. "Belinda, you'll have to protect me from the heavies. I'll help you where I can though."

The woman nodded and pulled out her sword, adjusting her Templar shield on her arm. "Maker protect us all."

They headed down the hill to the path and found it ended at a cliff so Ryan turned and followed the path down and around. They all could see the rift in the water clearly now and he frowned before narrowing his eyes. "Jez is going to have a hell of a time with that," he murmured only to have Thornton and Belinda agree.

"Well there's the keep they talked about an the bandits," Thornton said unnecessarily.

"The walls look sturdy. Taking it won't be easy," Belinda pointed out.

Ryan nodded. "Well, let us start with the door there. Pala you got the grenades?"

The Silent Sister nodded as she produced two of them. "Set them up, let's see if we can cause some confusion on the gate."

They watched as the Dwarven rogue crept up to the gate, planted the grenades and then ran back. Moments later the explosive force of those items tore through the wood, sending splinters in all directions and managing to catch one poor soul who turned into a pincushion of wooden splinters.

A mabari rushed at them and Wrath caught it, bowling the creature over and snapping her jaws around its vulnerable throat. She ripped through the flesh and then growled, jumping to the side as an arrow skittered across the ground where she had been. Ryan clenched his fist and set the other mabari on fire with a yelp of pain. Belinda ended the dog's complain with a thrust and then Thornton dropped a archer on the roof ahead of them.

To the right two men charged and Pala appeared behind one, stabbing his back and neck in quick succession and dropping him. Belinda spun and then waited as the second one came within range and then she lowered her shoulder and bashed him with her shield, sending him flying and followed to thrust her sword into his throat with a gurgle.

Then it was a party when more came from above, jumping down from the stable roof. Ryan slashed his hand down at the two and slung up a wall of flame to block them. Both men lifted up their arms to protect their face and Thornton sent a series of three arrows towards them, dropping them with chest shots.

The poor bandit rushing down the stairs to their left didn't have much a chance when Pala appeared behind him and charged, toppling him over and then jump-stabbing him.

Ryan looked around then chuckled. "Well that was a bit of fun," he murmured.

"This is just the courtyard, up the stairs in the secondary entrance," Belinda said and pointed to the stairs.

Ryan nodded. "Let's go see what other trouble there is."

They walked up the stairs to the next point and paused, seeing the door left open. "Be prepaired. Pala."

The rogue sunk into the shadows and made her way past. She quickly counted the numbers then came back and let Ryan know just how many contended the fort. He furrowed his brows a moment. "Ok. Pala, take out the archers around high. Thornton, range anyone else with your bow, me and Belinda will get up close and personal." He took his sword hilt from the gauntlet and the ethereal blade appeared. Slashing his hand down all of them had a protective barrier and then he nodded.

They waited to the count of five for Pala to be in position then came walking through the door casually. He held his spirit blade to his side and then glanced around. "Bandits? More like attempts," Ryan said sardonically to the man with a shield. That man snarled at him and lifted his shield up, rushing around the debris and running at him. Ryan set him on fire and then shifted to the side as the man lumbered past him. Belinda tripped him up with a deflected shield bash and Ryan slashed his blade down cutting the man's throat wide open.

An archer got off a shot that lodged in his shoulder and before he could retaliate, Pala was there cutting the archer's throat. Another was sighting on him and failed to notice Thornton's sighting him so he ended up a pincushion of arrows. Two more warriors came down the stairs and Belinda stepped forwards, knocking her sword on her shield.

"Maker turn his gaze," she cursed them and grinned.

Both warriors hesitated a moment before rushing her, their axe and sword held up high. She waited for the first to attack, deflecting his axe to the side then shield bashing the second before he could do the same. She ended up punching the axe wielder in the face with the hilt of her sword and ended them both with casual thrusts into their throats before they could recover.

"Reinforcements," came Thornton's voice as he pointed to the far stairs were more bandits ran down. Ryan put up the barrier for them all and then then ran up the stairs to meet the rush.

Pala stalked the prowler and ended him with a couple of quick thrusts before he realized she was there then she charged through the rest from behind, bowling them all over. Thornton took aim and dropped the only archer left with a throat shot, the fletching bristling from the bandit's throat as he clutched at it before falling.

Belinda once again defended from the sword slash and Ryan set explosive fire on the last bandit, sending him flying incidentally over the rail of the stone stairs down below where a wet crunch was heard. That made him wince, slightly, as they went up the stairs which wound its way through the keep. They went through a guard room and exited further into the keep.

Ryan looked around, hearing voices shouting above and then he flinched as Thornton pulled the arrow out from his shoulder. "Can't have you feathered like that lad," the ranger said with good humor.

"You are lucky that wasn't deep," Ryan said in retort then shrugged his shoulder, feeling out the wound. It didn't hurt too much. "Check it later."

They all turned towards the alcove and that is where there were more stairs to be seen. Belinda went through first this time with her shield raised. A glint in the dark flickered and Ryan found a catche of potions. "Well heal up then resupply yourselves with this," he said as he did the same, renewing his mana and healing the wound before picking up replacements. He just wish he had more space for these flasks.

They came up the stairs and saw another set but a shout to their right made them all turn. Thornton snorted as he feathered the archer with the arrow he had taken from Ryan's shoulder. Ryan gave them all barriers as they ran out to the open courtyard. One of the bandits had better armor on and Ryan lifted his head up a moment, concentrating before making a motion to grab something and yank it down. Around the bandits fiery meteors fell, impacting the men around and felling them quickly. Belinda finished off the bandit and Pala took care of the warrior charging Ryan.

Past them, another stairs came from a tower and out of it two more men came, one taller than the rest and Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Belinda," he snapped and pointed to the first man.

The Templar jerked her head around, saw the bandit coming and lifted her shield, taking the blow then pushing him back. The obvious leader went around them brandishing an huge double headed axe. Ryan met him, first setting him on fire and then luring him into the glyph he had set up before that. The leader ran over it and set it off, throwing him back but he shook his head and glared before rushing Ryan.

Ryan put a barrier up and then met the man, taking a hit but his barrier prevented damage from happening. He slashed upwards and then back down, damaging the man and making him bleed. That renewed the barrier and strengthened the shield. Pala came up behind the chief and sunk her daggers into the man's back. He snarled and spun, kicking the dwarven woman away before thrusting his axe back to pummel Ryan with the butt. Ryan shifted to the side, his hand grabbing the pommel then bringing the hilt down on the shaft. That disarmed the bandit chief and he lashed out with a backhand at Ryan who managed to duck. Belinda came up and stunned him with a shield bash while he was distracted then Thornton shot two arrows into the man's shoulder and side.

Staggering, the bandit yelled and grabbed Belinda's shield, using it to trip the Templar up and pushing her into Pala. That left Ryan along as the two got tangled up and he smirked as he put the hilt back on his gauntlet, the flames now flickering along his arms and shoulders. Soon his body was wreathed in flames and there was fear in the bandit's eyes. The man snatched up his axe and swung it upwards towards Ryan.

"Freeze," Ryan hissed as he clenched his right hand. Ice formed along the length of the axe quickly and moved up the man's arm. By the time his swing was half through, he was turned into a solid brick of ice. Belinda got up and then with all her might she smashed her shield against the bandit, shattering him into many pieces that scattered over the stone.

At that point Ryan felt pain, the axe dislodging from his side as the body shattered and he dropped to his knees, fingers pressed against the pouring blood.

"Rion!" Belinda rushed up to him as he fell back and she pressed her hand on the wound. "Potions," the Templar snapped and Pala handed her one. She poured it over the wound first and then forced the rest down his throat. Ryan coughed and sputtered before his eyes rolled back and darkness took over.

"Shit, we are losing him!" Thornton grabbed a torch and thrust his dagger into it, heating the metal up. "Get the wound cleared," the Ranger said and Belinda tore up Rion's robes, exposing the deep cut. Thornton used his heated dagger to sear the wound close. The smell of burning flesh met their noses but he held it there till the bleeding stopped.

Pala poured more healing potions over the burn now, the healing starting up already. She glanced at the two in question and Belinda shrugged. "No idea lovey. We better set up camp. You think you can make it back to the forwards camp to bring a healer?"

Pala nodded and turned to run, her stealth insuring no one saw her. They heard a roar of a dragon and the two left grabbed an arm each and dragged the mage into the alcove, hoping the dragon didn't find them.

"This fucks things all up," Thornton said with a scowl.

"Maker protect us," Belinda said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Woops, accidently uploaded the wrong chapter. My bad!

* * *

The Ranger set up a fire and they bundled Rion up in a blanket to keep him warm. It took hours before Pala returned with not only a healer but the Inquisitor herself. Solas walked over to the downed mage and placed his hand on the man's exposed wound. When his hand left, the wound was healed but the elven mage sighed.

"He's lost some amount of blood but he's out of harm's way….," Solas trailed off and reached out suddenly to the gauntlet that held a hilt of a sword. He touched it then withdrew his hand away with a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" Jez came up behind the mage, concerned for Rion but at the same time curious.

"Your man is a strange one. His magic is unlike anything I've felt and he wields a weapon made for only one," the elf said.

"He found more than that if you noticed. His armor too and the ring and amulet," Jez pointed out.

Solas picked up Rion's hand and saw the ring then the amulet caught his attention. "Only the heir to his power could wield this weapon," the elf murmured and then sat back.

"He said he found a pair of decaying skeletons, one in a chair and one in a bed," she said as she brushed the hair out of Rion's closed eyes.

"He what?" The elf stared at Jez in surprise. Then Solas looked away, his gaze distant.

Solas himself was remembering the man that once wielded the spirit blade and the wife that was by his side. Arathran and Ganlima. He shook his head with a sigh. "It is fitting the man that found this…" he gestured to the items.

"Why?" Belinda came up to them and offered a mug to the two of them.

Solas sighed. "Arathran was a gifted mage much like your man," he began, nodding to Rion. "He was the first of the Arcane Warriors, the father you could say. His wife wielded daggers like an extension of her arms. Ganlima was one of the first Guardians of the Temple of Mythal. It's chief guardian." He was also one of the ones that helped create the orbs but Solas didn't say anything about that.

"I see what you mean," Jez said. They all lifted their heads at the sound of a dragon's roar and she frowned. "Damn it, another one."

Bull laughed and gave his own roar and that was answered by the distant dragon.

"We should drain the lake. The mayor did say the dam controls were through the fort," Cassandra said as she approached. She gave Rion a glance, her brows furrowed up a moment as she too cast a glance in the direction of the roar.

Jez sighed and nodded. "Watch over him?"

Belinda nodded. "Rest assured m'lady Inquisitor, we all will. They are already starting to set up a permanent base here in the fort."

A caw of a crow had them all look up and one of the scouts lifted her arm up to let the bird settle. She took the paper from the crow's case and let the bird settle on a rail. The scout looked at it a moment before turning to walk up to them.

"M'lady, Sister Nightingale sends her regards and has a contingent ready to settle here to help the survivors. Shant be more than a week before they arrive. The current contingent will man the fort in the meantime," she said and bowed her fist over her heart.

"Thank you," Jez said and then got to her feet after giving Rion another look. "Let's go see about those controls now."

"If you need information, m'lady. My name is Charter. I am Sister Liliana's eyes and ears here. I am waiting on a scout to return and we should have more for you then."

Jez nodded. "Again, thank you."

Bull came up and pointed one horn in the direction of an open door. "There's a ladder down in that room. The smell of fetid water comes from it. I will bet a mug of the Herald's Rest's finest that is where the controls are."

Jez nodded and then made sure her daggers were secure. "Come on then. Let's go see about draining a lake."

The group of four entered the room and Bull lead them over to the first ladder. He sliped down it and they followed to find another ladder awaiting them. They went down that and found a set of stairs that lead down into the water. It lapped at Jez's calves as she started to walk through it. A hiss of sound ahead made her step into the shadows just as a pure white spider dropped down into the water and made its way towards them. The chittering past it told her more awaited them.

Bull and Cassandra came up, the Seeker with her shield and Bull with a huge hammer that the Silent Sister had given to them when they first reached the Fort. It wasn't long before all the spiders were dead, leaving Jez to shudder at the eight legged creatures.

"Fucking figures it'd be spiders," she grumbled and wiped the ichor off her daggers.

Bull snorted in amusement. "At least they are not dragons."

Jez rolled her eyes. "Dragons are less… icky," she said with a grimace.

The followed the cavern out to a bared gate. When they went through they realized that this wasn't the right way to the dam. It didn't take them long to return while Jez teased Bull about his mistake and left the Qunari rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Boss. I was sure that was the way," Bull said.

"Shit, Bull. You are no longer allowed to point the way," Jez teased with a laugh. Stopping she sighed. "Let's eat before we search around more."

"Sounds good to me," Bull said and walked off with a shake of his head. Jez watched him a moment then turned to find Cassandra there with a look on her face.

"What?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I think you are not thinking clearly with this mage of yours," the Seeker said, her voice harsh as normal.

Jez didn't answer as she went over to the cooking pot and was handed a trencher with a slab of cooked beef. She nodded to the scout and then turned to find a space to sit away from the rest. Cassandra followed her after receiving her own meal. She ate a few bites while trying to think. Before she knew, the silence had grown long enough for her to finish her meal and then she stared at the fire.

"You ever feel like someone is watching over you? Someone there to protect you? Someone that has only their thoughts for you?" She clasped her hands together without looking at the Seeker.

Cassandra shrugged. "Men are beasts with thoughts that speak ill will."

Jez snorted in amusement a moment then tilted her head to catch the Seeker out of the corner of her eye. "The first time I saw him I had no clue whom he was. There was this mabari there at his back and he looked quite alone. The first time he spoke, something focused on him wholly Cassandra. I escaped and tried to find him but he was very solitary. It was only the chance comment of a guard that let me know he kept sneaking off to the forest every day."

She looked away from the Seeker again and down to her hands. "That first time I met him, he did something to the mark that made its glow disappear. He did that without asking and asked nothing of me in return. You cannot tell me that isn't one of the few selfless things you've heard of."

She looked up to meet the blond woman's gaze. "He's asked nothing of me since then that I haven't wanted to give him. Hell I've wanted to give him more but he won't let me. They say he's solitary yet I have never seen any indication of that and you can't tell me he's come out of that self-exile because of me. He's saved my life more than twice and yet asks nothing for himself. And think of the trek to Skyhold. Can you truly say there's not someone there that everyone can look up to. He fed us with no complaints. He made sure everyone was warm as they could be. And on top of it all he's a Maker's damned mage."

Jez shook her head slowly as she rubed her hands together a moment. "It's a travesty. And it's the Chantry's fault for it too. That is one man who rules only over himself. If you think a mage would rule over us, the only way that could happen through all the fear mongering the Chantry has don't is just as he's doing now. He gives all of himself without a complaint to everyone else but himself. Much like Andraste did for us all. It shames me."

Cassandra listened to Jez and as she spoke the Seeker's head lowered more and more till she hung her head much like Jez did. She swallowed a moment then sighed. "I know. I knew and yet still… I am sorry Jezika. I allowed the past to color this. You… you are right."

Jez shrugged. "It doesn't matter as long as you can clearly see now. If you think Andraste helped me, think of what happened to him. He was dead, his body still living but nothing was there because of his skull injury. You can't tell me it's not a miracle he survived that and still lives."

* * *

The darkness was all around Ryan again and he lifted his hand up only for green flames to lick at it. A golden glow seeped closer to him from the distance and he turned around to see a fire born version of Wrath there sitting next to a throne like chair. He sat down and the chair seemed to light up with a golden green color.

Another throne suddenly lit up with a blindly golden light and suddenly there was something there. Ryan leaned back into his chair as if trying to get away a moment before a ethereal voice floated through the darkness.

"Be at peace otherworlder," the voice said, faintly feminine in nature.

That got his attention and he relaxed just a little as Wrath came up and leaned against his leg. He stroked her head and she nudged him with her nose. Then he blinked and glanced up. "Otherworlder?"

The figure started to change a bit, showing more of the shape of a woman sitting there. "Yes but terrible pain was the price and it was decided that it should be forgotten."

"Why?" He didn't understand at all.

The figure gave a brief smile, it reminded him of his mother and that made him smile a moment before that faded away. His mother? How did he even remember that? The figure nodded as if knowing his thoughts and he sighed.

"Be at peace. It was better that you forgot the horrors that you once saw. We judged you to be the right one to… guard our chosen one's back," the woman said, choosing her words carefully. "It has been far too long that our children have forgotten the true meaning of my words. We searched all of creation and beyond for someone like you, someone that begat the true meaning of selflessness. It has taken thousands of years to find someone like you. And your past made it all more apparent that innately your nature prevents you from being anything less than what you are."

Ryan frowned a bit, trying to think of any words. "What do you mean guard your chosen one's back?"

The figure laughed, a soft sound, which eased his mind. "I guessed you would see that. Our Herald was chosen because of her own nature, a woman who has seen the corruption, who has never been ungiving. Someone that sees everything around her and does not let things cloud her mind. She was once one of our children, a woman given to the Light. She was also one of the few who's inner bravery would make her stubborn enough to not give up."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. "Jez is everything that the Chantry should be."

The woman nodded softly. "Indeed Guardian." The woman looked away her eyes grew distant. "It didn't start out like this. We only wanted peace between everyone. We wanted the fear to end and His words to remind us that we are all the same. Jealousy corrupted the meaning and lead to this greatest mistake. If only the foolish…," she shook her head and turned her focus back on Ryan.

"You mean like what happened to the Dalish, the elves. And what happened to the mages…?"

She nodded. "Magic was meant to serve not rule over. Greed took away freely given gifts."

Ryan nodded, not quite understanding but at the same time he could guess. His hand rubbed Wrath's broad head. "You made me sound like the one perfect being that could bring your will back to the fold," he offered.

The figure gave a bright smile. "Just so. By leading as you have, you have shown those few mages still left that they can be more than just a monster. And because of that you show the Templars that they have no fear of you loosing yourself to the abominations of the Fade. It has given them time to think about how they have treated mages and many of them realize now they are the roots of the problem."

Ryan shook his head. "It is a learned behavior on their parts. Does not a son beat his wife if he saw his own father do the same? If they are not told it is wrong, how do they know?"

She gave another laugh. "You hit hard Guardian but the truth is there in your words." She then tilted her head slightly as if listening then nodded. "He has allowed me to tell you more. It was no mere accident that sent that demon your way before you awoke. He had to sacrifice his own to bring you in and it was a hard decision on His part. Just as he had to allow my own sacrifice to happen."

Ryan finally understood with those words who this was before him. "What else will you allow me to know?"

She smiled softly again. "Just that the world you left was a cold one. His words had long ago lost meaning if they ever had any there. You were a soul so bright in a world so dark it was hard to not find you. We put you in a right body, a shell, a host waiting for your soul. The man who you once were had already lost hope through his own past and had already faded by the time of the demon's attack. Truly you are a Maker's made miracle Ryan. We renewed your life and put you in the direct path of our Herald because she needs you at her side."

He frowned a bit but nodded, fingers caressing Wrath's muzzle. "So I was someone else before I was this mage who had almost died." It was a statement more than a question.

She nodded. "Yes. I regret removing you from all you knew but such a bright soul was dying there that cold and dark night. I had to act without His acceptance." She bowed her head. "And then a soul of Compassion found you in the dark and gave shape, finding the horror and trying to help you. It is because of that simple thing that we interfered more." She nodded to Wrath who rumbled softly.

Ryan looked down at the dog. "Always knew there was something special about you." The mabari whined and pawed at him before leaning comfortably against his leg.

She sighed. "The Elven have no clue what was unleased with the explosion but we foresaw this long ago. Regretfully the Wardens were not strong enough to keep it. To keep the Tresspasser locked up. He made a mistake that day and has looked for a way to fix it since. Time has come to fix the mistake that the Maker made. You and she are those corrections. The Herald and Guardian. We gifted you with power over the fade above all else, power that could control what Fen'Harel had mistakenly unleashed."

Ryan grimaced. "You make me sound like a hero."

A chuckle came from her. "You are one. In this world and in your own world wether you knew it or not. If you had not stopped that man his spree of death would have numbered in the hundreds."

At those words Ryan remembered blood and remembered a scruffy man who brandished a weapon at him and who he beat unconscious. He stiffened in his seat then, remembering the body covered in blood on the floor, remembered that someone he loved more than anything else had died. His hands covered his face as he felt tears flow and a warm touch rested on his shoulder.

"That night your light faded from the bright beacon it had been," she whispered softly in his ear. "It was too late for her for us to change but we knew that something had been found that was miraculous in itself. So plans were put into motion and to finally bring peace back to our most beloved world. She did not suffer one moment, believe me. We granted her peace for your sake. Just as we granted peace for you by bringing you here."

Those words made him feel as if something had finally let go deep inside himself. Something released itself and he felt lighter for it. She knelt before him and took his hands in hers. "We gave you power we knew you would not abuse and that power will follow your bloodlines into the future. We beg that you help us, that you help our Herald and our world."

He nodded slowly and took a shuddering breath. "You do not have to beg me for anything, you know that."

She smiled again. "Ah but we do. Because of what we have done to you, stripping you of your own world and placing you elsewhere. Forgive us for that."

He squeezed her hands gently. "You might not have meant it but she is something special and I can see that. She is my heart now. From the first moment whether you or anyone knew about it. I might have lost something but I did gain something greater."

Her hand rested over his then. "Then our choice has been correct." Her head bowed to him as she released his hands. Then she stood up. "Your gifts for magics in our world, you are even more powerful than that corrupted mage who calls himself Coryephus. He has no idea whom he has tangled with. Guard our Herald well Ryan. She needs it as much as she needs you."

He stood up, feeling as if something had been given to him. Wraith stood next to him as both thrones disappeared. In the dark his body suddenly came alight with a golden glow and what he wore changed from the elven arcane warrior armor to something silvery and scaled, light. That light flowed down his body, changing everything except for the sword hilt. Now his armor was of scales like a dragon yet he could tell it was silverite and something else because of the darker more blue metals that covered his elbows and arm.

She laughed. "A gift freely given to keep you safe. Make his gaze always watch over you Ryan."

He nodded. "Make he watch over us all m'lady," he said and bowed to her. That's when everything went dark quickly and then he opened his eyes to be blinded by light.

* * *

Cassandra stood up with Jez and sighed. "I admit it is rather strange that he did survive having his skull shattered. But one can not call that luck at all."

Jez wanted to see Rion before she left for the dam controls. A scout had mentioned the path that lead to the great damn behind the fort and she wanted to get this done and over with. She walked in his direction in the alcove where he was protected from the weather.

"Just so. Someone or something helped him. I've talked to the agents. They all say he's changed where it counts." She was going to say something else but a bright light had the two of them turning towards where it came from.

"What the-," Cassandra bit off her words as the could both see clearly what was happening.

Rion laid there, his head resting on a bed roll and golden light rippled along his body. It got so bright no one could look at it and when it faded he was covered in silverite scale and a darker blue metal. She took a step back at that and then glanced at the dumbfounded look that Cassandra gave her and Rion.

"That…," Jez said and trailed off as she moved quickly over to him. She had caught the slight movements Rion made.

By the time they arrived his eyes had opened with a grimace. "Someone…. Lights," he muttered, arm covering his eyes.

Jez laughed as she dropped to her knees next to him and leaned over, blocking the sun that had appeared through the clouds. It outlined to two in a glow no one had ever seen before. It haloed the two and everyone took a step back, going to one knee before them. She glanced around and blinked before poking him. "Figures."

Ryan smiled up at her and then tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head down, kissing her with a chuckle. "I have it on good… word that I am your Guardian," he murmured against her ear before letting go.

She helped him sit up as he groaned, his hand pressing a moment to his side before he suddenly relaxed as the pain left. She was just happy to see him awake and not dead. "Well I can say that you most likely will be very apparent out on a battlefield now, my love."

He smiled at her then looked down at the scaled mail covering his arms and chest. "It certainly does make me a target."

She touched the scales along his upper arm, finding them warm to the touch. Then she leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. "When we get back to Skyhold I am going to keep you in bed for a while."

Everyone saw him flush bright red and Bull laughed at the shock on his face, guessing what Jez had told him. "Get a room Boss!" The Qunari shouted out and that made Jez duck her head in embarrassment.

Ryan turned to Bull with a smirk. "What? Jealous I was able to get the Herald in my bed? I know you've made some attempts before bullman," he teased.

Bull's jaw dropped a moment and he sputtered which left Cassandra laughing at him a moment. "Ok, you got me." He sighed and shrugged unrepentantly.

That made Ryan grin briefly. "Besides she is my Boss too. I have to do what she says, yes?"

That made Jez turn a deeper shade of red and Bull roared with laughter as he saw the shocked look on Jez's face. "The two of you," she finally said and got up with a shake of her head. "For that I should make you sleep on the cold floor."

Ryan rose up to his feet stiffly and then smirked. "And then you would have no one to warm your bed for you."

She sputtered and then threw up her hands into the air. "I don't think I am winning today," she said with a grunt.

Ryan just smiled and tugged her closer, holding her tight. "Nope, but I will let you win occasionally." He pulled back slightly and looked over her face, into those stormy eyes she had. "It suffices to say that I have a task I was given."

She just nodded as she looked into his darker eyes, the green reminding her of Hawke's but they were family now. "You mentioned a Guardian."

He nodded. "Your Champion."

Jez blinked a moment before realizing what that meant. "I… see. This puts a whole new prospective on things."

"It will be sorted out eventually. Nothing has changed Luv." Ryan let her go and smiled. "People still need help around here and if I champion your cause that means I should help them as best as I can."

The scouts around heard the words spoken and one in particular had a message already tied to a crow's leg and turned to send it off. Sister Nightingale would have word by nightfall of the events that had happened and word would spread of the Herald's Champion from Denerim to Val Royale within two weeks' time.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent over two weeks there. Jez met with the Wardens and Hawke while Ryan did what he could for the folk around. That meant he was talking trips all over Crestwood. With him was the Ranger, the Silent Sister and the Templar. And between them all, they managed to find a rhythm that fit them all so the small group easily took down larger groups and even larger targets.

Of course the highlight was wandering through the drained caverns under the old town. With the Fade so thin there from all the deaths, he was not surprised to find spirits wandering, looking for a way back. Jez didn't feel comfortable just taking her own party down into the tunnels and so Ryan and his group followed.

And thinking back, Jez wasn't too surprised about the literal mass of dead laying all over the place. They had finally managed to get to the wheel house and managed to surprise a pair of youngsters. Bull managed to embarrass the two before Jez could glare at him. She then made sure they left. It had been a minor fight to get there and she wondered just how the hell those two had gotten pass the bandits.

Cassandra shook her head slowly as she watched the two younger people leave. "Maker watch over them," she murmured.

Jez tilted her head slightly then nodded. "Not sure what they were thinking there."

Bull snorted. "We all know what they were actual thinking."

That left Cassandra sputtering at the innuendo and Jez barked out a laugh. "Ok you, spread out and let us see if we can find the controls."

Bull checked out the tavern's bar and Jez knew for a fact the Qunari was checking out the booze more than anything. She let him as she wandered up the stairs and found a few things of interest but not much else. Cassandra wandered around the room and eventually came back to Jez with a old note.

"That man," she grumbled.

"Huh," Jez said as she scanned the note. "This tells me nothing I do not know already. The bastard. If the scouts find him…," she sighed and crumpled up the note.

"Boss," Bull's voice rumbled from the other room and both women turned towards him.

Solas was peering out the window and turned with a frown on his face. "It appears the human is one of those types that runs."

Jez sighed. "I don't know. We will have to ask him what he was thinking if and when the scouts find him. Come on. Let's see what Bull found."

"Maybe a woman," Cassandra muttered under her breath and Solas gave her a curious glance a moment.

Jez chuckled. "He'd be hard pressed to do so here."

They walked into the other room and Bull was grinning widely as he pointed at the mechanism for the dam. "I found it, Boss!"

Jez shook her head and eyed him a moment then walked over and studied the wheel. It had four long handles and turned. Sighing, she motioned with her hand and Bull grinned as he started to push the wheel around. They all heard the squeal of metal and the groaning crash before a roar started rumbling the ground.

"Damn that's loud," Bull commented, impressed.

"I can only imagine the work it took to build the dam. The fact that the wheel still works… dwarven you think?" Jez glanced up and Solas gave a slight shrug.

"Perhaps," he said just as a loud, terrifying roar came from nearby.

They all looked up towards the sound before glancing at each other. "The dragon," they all said at once.

"Wonder why it did that…?" Jez pondered.

"Maybe the rushing water caught it by surprise?" Cassandra gave a thoughtful glance towards the wall. "Sounded very angry," she added.

"Great," Jez deadpanned. "Just what I need. Another angry dragon."

Bull laughed. "Aww Boss. They are fun when they are angry."

Jez gave him a glare then sighed and shook her head. "Keep thinking that Bull. Then one's going to make a meal out of your arm or leg one of these days."

They met up with Ryan's group at the edge of the old town. It was covered with slime and weeds that had grown from the water. Pala was the one to find the boarded up entrance and with Bull's help, they pulled the rotted wood away and peered into the dark cave.

Ryan frowned a moment at the cave and then stepped inside the entrance before anyone could say anything. He lifted his hand up and flames wreathed his hand, allowing him to see a ladder a few steps away. Sighing he moved over and then carefully climbed down.

Pala was just behind Rion and she quickly followed him, taking out her daggers after and peering into the darkness. She watched as the mage walked over to an old torch and lit it with the fire and then she moved up to him and tugged on his arm and pointed to the other torch. By the time Jez had her feet on the damp cavern ground, Rion had all the torches in the immediate vicinity lit up.

"Well then," she said and pulled her daggers out.

They searched the area and then Bull found the passage that lead further down. Rion was there to light up the torches as they found them and eventually they found sunlight shining down on a wooden ramp.

Pala was silently walking around the side when she noticed a hanging skeleton. Frowning, she backed off only to duck into the shadows as corpses rose in the dark. Ryan happened to be watching the diminutive dwarf and saw the dead rise. He clenched his fist and both were lit up on fire. Bull rushed in at that point and bowled the dead over, tearing them to pieces with his war axe.

After that, they headed down further into the cavern, lighting the torches along the way. The greenish glow of a rift reflected off the slick walls ahead on a corridor that turned off and a glimpse down below made Jez frown.

"Maker's breath. More dwarven ruins," she pointed out.

"Forget that, we are near a rift," Ryan said and nodded to Pala who crept down the tunnel. She returned and nodded to him. "Get ready." He tilted his head towards Jez with a smile. "I believe this is your dance."

Jez smiled slightly and nodded as her group headed through the tunnel. As she got closer, her hand crackled in warning. A bellow from Bull had her plastering herself against the wall as the Qunari rushed passed, bowling over a few of the greenish wraiths floating around the rift.

She disappeared into the shadows and came up behind one, returning it to the Fade with a few well-placed stabs to the back of the entity. And with that she was surrounded by her group and Rion's. Rion, she noticed, did something, rushing quickly through a shade that appeared behind her, leaving a trail of ice behind himself. From the look on his face, he was just as surprised as she was but he turned and his sword came out, the ethereal blade slicing through the wraith and banishing it.

Jez was thrown to the side with a wicked swipe of another shade's claws and yelped in pain and surprise. That made Ryan turn and he saw the shade over Jez. He lifted his hand up and clenched it then struck it down. The shade lifted up and then was pounded against the ground by the gesture, stunning it long enough for Jez to get up and then pounce on it, sinking her daggers into the Fade creature.

Three more came at her and Ryan shifted through the Fade and stepped out, exploding between them and throwing them away. He made a tossing motion to the one on his life and lightening crackled between his fingers, searing the shade as it writhed on the ground. Cassandra bashed one of them and sent it back to the ground as it got back up and then sunk her sword into it. Bull finished the third one off with a leaping blow of his axe.

While this happened, Solas sent bolts of energy at one of the remaining shades, drawing its ire and then he butted his staff to the ground, sending a barrage of energy at it, disintegrating it where it stood. Belinda had the remaining four surrounding her but the two at her back were taken down by Thornton and Pala in tandem. The Templar haymakered one with her shield and then thrust her sword into the other in quick succession, killing one then ending the other when she used her Wrath of Heaven, a blinding blue light dropping the shade at her feet.

A screech from behind caught them all unware as a Terror made itself known, tossing Pala and Thornton when it came up under them. Ryan spun around and hit it with fire in the form of a meteor storm. That stumbled the Fade creature long enough for Jez to come up behind and sink her daggers into it then disappear. Belinda rushed the Terror and used her shield on it, stumbling it again as it regained its feet. Then Cassandra was there and shouted, lifting her sword up in the air and driving it down, her own Wrath of Heaven taking the Terror out as it screamed in rage.

Another Terror came up behind Ryan and he ducked its swipe, spinning around with his arcane blade coming out and cutting below its knee. He then followed the attack with another that sliced through its chest diagonally from right to left across his body. The final cut took the Terror's head clean off as he swiped the blade through the air to the right.

The rest of them stood there a moment blinking, stunned at the skills the mage had before the crackling of the Rift warned them of more to come. More wraith's floated out from the sickly green storm of the Rift and Thornton was the quickest, feather's one of them on the far side. Belinda spun around, using the momentum of her spin to strike one that appeared to her right, outright killing it.

A red glow climbed up out of the ground behind the rest of them and before Ryan. Jez was swearing up a storm as she ducked the Rage demon's impotent strike, disappearing into the shadows and reappearing next to Ryan. That left Bull to swing his axe through the air, striking the demon but not doing as much damnage as he thought. The Rage demon tossed him to the side as Cassandra bashed her shield against its back. That made it spin and the Seeker took a backhand to the jaw, putting her out of the fight as she went down with a wordless cry.

Solas sent a storm of ice at the creature, slowing it before it could kill Cassandra and Then Ryan was there with a growl, reaching out and sinking his hand into the creature's chest. From that point outwards ice grew and the Rage demon cried in pain as it slowly cooled and froze. With a twist of his hand, Ryan shattered the creature and sent it back to where it came from.

Another Terror made itself known and came up under Ryan before he could do anything. Jez's shout was a bit too late for the mage as he was thrown up against one of the pillars, stunning him and putting him out of the fight. The rest froze a moment except for Thornton who started to feather the Terror with inhuman accuracy. That got the rest moving and Jez was the first to reach the Terror demon.

"Rion!" Jez reached out too late and watched as he was thrown into the pillar. That made her hesitate till she noticed a snarl behind her and felt the passing of an arrow that just missed her shoulder, the wind of it a gentle wisp.

"You bastard," she snarled and leapt towards the Terror, in a frenzy of motion she stabbed and slashed.

It appeared to the rest that she was just suddenly appearing to strike the demon many times around it which didn't seem possible. The Inquisitor was moving so fast none of them could catch the actual movement except for when the glow of her strikes lit her up. Either way, it was dead before the rest of them could move.

Jez paused when the demon finally disintegrated, eyes narrowed then spun around and held her hand out to the rift, clenching her fingers and giving a violent yank. The Rift exploded and faded away but Jez was moving again. She rushed over to Rion. "Rion," she said as she slipped down to her knees before him.

Ryan felt pain explode in his head. So much pain that he couldn't move. He barely realized the demon was there with the pain overwhelming him. He could tell something was happening but his body refused to move. And the pain grew with every beat of his heart to the point that he barely felt the Rift close and the panicked yell of his name on Jez's lips. That was the last thing he heard before darkness took him.

Jez was now in a full blown panic as Rion went limp, his head lolling to the side. She could tell he had hit his head by the dark shine of his hair and winced at the gash that almost crossed his temple. "Shit. Solas!"

The elven mage came over and pondered a brief moment before he lifted his hand up, infusing the mage with healing energy. The gash slowly closed. "The spirits possessing the dead will plague Crestwood no more."

"Let's tell the mayor," Bull said as he stepped closer.

Jez's hand trembled as she reached out to touch Rion's face. "He was protecting me," she murmured as Cassandra came up behind her and placed a hand on Jez's shoulder.

"We will get him back to the fort. The mayor can wait till we make sure he's ok," the Seeker said gently. "Bull, if you would?"

The Qunari lifted his head up then nodded as he came over and carefully picked up the limp mage. "Never seen anything like it. He cut that Terror demon to shreds," Bull said, respect lacing his voice.

Pala and Thornton collected the scattered items left behind by the fight for the Inquisitor. Pala lifted up a finely made axe, peering at it and then offering it to Cassandra. The Seeker paused a moment then took the axe, turning it over a few times the handed it back.

"We will look later. Rion needs to be brought back. Just take everything you find and we will sort it out after," she said.

They all slowly returned to the surface with Bull astutely careful of the burden he carried in the form of the unconscious mage. It took them almost an hour to get back to the fort where the healers took Rion from Bull's arms and started working on him. Jez stood out of the way but close by, wringing her hands in worry.

* * *

Ryan opened his eyes only to find his sight washed out with the sickly green of the Fade. He laid there and heard movement off in the distance so slowly he sat up only to see a creature with its back turned to him. It was a tall thing, frail and covered in red lyrium and the robes of a mage.

When the creature turned, Ryan couldn't help but gasp at the human features of it and that is when it realized it was not alone. The creature narrowed his eyes as Ryan jumped to his feet. "You," its voice echoed in the Fade.

"You who wrought so much damage to my plans. Who interfered with what is meant to be just as that woman has." It narrowed its eyes more at Ryan. "What are you?"

Ryan didn't realize that there was a shimmering aura about him. A halo that reminded one of the sun, gold and warm. He didn't answer the creature as he took stock of it then relaxed. "I could ask the same of you but I can see you've done enough damage to the world with your abominations."

The creature narrowed its eyes in anger at the tone of Ryan's voice then started to walk towards him. "You do not know the power I hold. I who was the first, who saw the seat of the Maker empty as a barren wasteland."

Ryan gave a faint smirk towards it. "You who speaks way too much."

That seemed to enrage the creature and as it got close, it tried to strike him but his form shimmered and the clawed hand passed harmlessly through him. That made the creature rear back in stunned surprise. "What are you? A Fade spirit?"

Ryan chuckled softly. "Keep thinking," he said as he took a step closer. "You will be ended, creature," he said softly. "You will never get what you want. You who have doomed us all because of your own ego. Be glad when you can finally rest at peace. The Inquisition… the Inquisitor and her Champion will bury you."

The creature's eyes widened a moment then it uttered a chuckle. "You pretend to know what is going on but you will find it less likely true. You have no idea of the power I wield."

Ryan snorted. "… and is nothing compared to what I can bring down on you. Your days are numbered creature."

"You think you are stronger but I can bring down anything you throw at me." He again tried to grab Ryan but once again his hands passed through Ryan's body like nothing was there. "Interesting. You appear as a spirit here." He lifted his clawed hand up and twisted his wrist.

Ryan felt the fingers of cold seep into his chest briefly before warmth melted it. A flicker of something came over the creature's eyes a moment and Ryan could have sworn it was fear so he smiled at it. "I am so much more. Your plans will never come to fruition though you may try. The world is against you the longer the Inquisition works."

"A mere pittance," the creature dismissed Ryan's words with a flick of its wrist. "You can pretend to help but I will crush your Inquisition like the vermin it is."

"Just remember, you tried to touch the seat of the gods and were thrown down. What was wronged will be righted," Ryan countered with. He started to feel a tug and a smirk crossed his lips. "I will be waiting to meet you one day in the future."

Before the creature could respond, the human before it faded away like a spirit would. He pondered the man and his words a moment but dismissed them as he turned back around to narrow his eyes at the problem before him. The rocky outcropping in the fade, if one was to peer closer at it, showed a stylized dragon mound though the glittering eyes said more. They almost appeared to be alive and watching the ancient Tevinter mage.

Without the power of the anchor, he could not free the dragon god before him. Never less, he would find the means to gather up the power needed to break the bindings of a god. And for that, he needed knowledge and there were only a few places one could find that. Turning, he stepped through a rip in the Fade, disappearing back to the real world. The human was all but forgotten as he put his sharp mind to his dilemma.

* * *

Jez paced in front of the door with her arms curled up tight against her chest and her chin almost touching them. Pala watched her go back and forth, a hint of tension in the Silent Sister's eyes as she too waited for Rion to wake. Thornton was cleaning his bow with his pipe puffing away, the only give away that he was also worried.

Cassandra eyed Jez and sighed softly. "He will wake up when he wakes up Inquisitor."

Jez tightened her arms at the words, staring at the stone beneath her feet. "None of us kept track of the daemons," her voice said quietly.

The Seeker narrowed her eyes and then shook her head slowly. "Not entirely true. I was going for it when it sunk into the ground and targeted him instead of someone else. I was too far away to help."

Jez lifted her head up slowly and stared at Cassandra not comprehending for a moment then unbowed her arms, running her fingers through her hair. "I-," she choked off her words and closed her eyes, once again hugging herself.

Pala rose up at that moment and then she was next to Jez, looking up at the taller woman. Her hand rose and lightly touched Jez's elbow to catch her attention. The mute dwarf smiled slightly and then tilted her head and gave a shrug.

Jez's shoulders slumped as she got the gist of what the dwarven woman was trying to tell her. "I am worried he will die on me." That was the one thing that she really feared.

Cassandra laughed. "Inquisitor, if there is one thing I've learned from this whole thing since Haven is that the Maker favors that one. Andraste's Herald you might be but he was put here to Champion you. They would not waste his life on something so benign as a Terror's kill."

Jez's head lowered and she sniffed slightly. "Yes. I am afraid that they would waste it on something more magnanimous."

Bull snorted softly as he finished his stew. "As many times as he's mangled his head, I doubt that he's entirely all there. Well mages in general are never all there to begin but…" The Qunari shrugged and set his bowl down.

Ryan slowly woke up, his head throbbing a little and that let him know once again his head had impacted with something hard. When would that stop happening? He must have sighed softly because someone's warm hand rested against his forehead briefly.

"Rest Ser. You are back at the fort and we are taking care of you." The woman's voice said and Ryan opened his eyes slowly.

The room was darkened a bit, only the fire there to light the way from the door to the cot he was resting on. With a groan he lifted his hand up and pressed it against his head. "Maker, why must I stop a pillar with my head all the time," he muttered and that got a quiet laugh from the healer there.

"I am beginning to think those pillars have done you wrong many times," was the teasing reply.

He chuckled slightly and then relaxed. "Got something for pain?"

The rustle of clothing came closer and a gentle hand helped his head up and a flask was put to his lips. "Just a sip should help but it will make you sleep again."

He nodded slightly. "Jez?"

She touched his lips with the flask and he took a swallow, making a face at the bitter taste. "Outside, worried about you. I will let her know you are just sleeping now. By the morning you should be good enough to run around and take more pillars out with your head."

Ryan gave a faint smile, feeling the lethargic rush as the pain faded and left him sleeping. The healer chuckled softly and corked the flask, setting it back down then turning to the door. She had no heart to keep the Inquisitor away from the man she cared about so she opened the door on the worried group and eyed the Inquisitor.

"If you wish to sit with him, its ok Inquisitor. He's just sleeping now and is good. By the morning I will bet he will want to be out and about again." She watched as Jez showed relief on her face.

"Thank you healer." Jez moved towards the door and the healer stepped to the side, letting her through before turning and heading over to the cooking fire to grab herself dinner.

"How is he truly, healer?" Cassandra shifted slightly so she was facing the woman.

They all watched as she ladled a bowl of stew for herself and then grabbed a hunk of bread. Settling down she peered at them before taking a bit of stew. "Fine. Nothing addled, if you wish to know. He's got a head more solid than a dwarven keystone, if you can understand. Your mage healed most of the gash and it only took a little effort to finish the job."

Cassandra nodded as a dark form moved towards the bedrolls. She watched as the mute dwarf unrolled one and settled in for the night. It was a good idea and she got up and headed to her cot. It was one of those days that made her thank the Maker everything was right in the world… for the most part.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry about the time frame, i've been trying to get my mind back in the game perse. Graduated a few months ago and i havent gotten back into writing till now. So here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think because words are always appreciated.**

* * *

 _Cassandra nodded as a dark form moved towards the bedrolls. She watched as the mute dwarf unrolled one and settled in for the night. It was a good idea and she got up and headed to her cot. It was one of those days that made her thank the Maker everything was right in the world… for the most part._

* * *

Jez entered the room and stood there a moment, looking at the mage. While his face was still a bit pale, she could tell he was sleeping from the way his chest rose and fell. There was a chair and she moved over to it, sitting down quietly then reaching out to curl her fingers around Rion's hand. Her other hand slide under the flaccid hand and she watched his face.

Come the morning Rion woke up gradually, his head actually clear of pain and a weight on his arm. Turning his head slightly he saw a bright swath of blonde hair and a smile curled faintly at his lips. Reaching out with his free hand, realizing she had a hold of his hand with more than her head. Fingers gently brushed strands of her hair out of her face so he could look at her better.

After a bit he sighed and then nudged the sleeping woman. "Jez, wake up."

It took a few minutes before the woman mumbled and lifted her head up, yawning. She rubbed her hands over her face and then froze up, stiffening a moment before her hands tilted away from her face so she could see him there. He gave her a lopsided grin an turned on his side, fingers gently pushing her chin up before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Rion," she murmured.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I am sorry I worried you."

Jez shook her head slowly. "I can't put blame on you for the Terror demon. No one could have guessed it would go for you. Though… you need to stop applying your head to solid objects that don't give."

Rion laughed softly as she tilted her head slightly with a brow rising up to make a point. "Yes, my love. I will avoid solid objects meeting my head."

Jez chuckled softly and the kissed him gently. "Glad you came out for the most part unscathed."

Rion hmmed against her lips as his fingers crawled around to the back of her neck and tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. She just slipped off the chair and settled her body alongside of his, her fingers sinking into his short hair. And that is how the healer found the two, startling the two of them when she yelped in surprise and dropped her pouch.

Jez found herself on the floor blinking up at the healer who was caught between mirth and embarrassment. Rion snorted in amusement and started the chuckle at the whole thing as he shifted to rest is feet on the floor and help Jez up.

"Dear me. I am sorry I interrupted you two," she said and shook her head, trying to hide the smirk.

Rion just chuckled at the healer. "Suppose this won't be the last time we get caught." He wraped his arms securely around Jez and she hid her face against his neck.

That made the healer laughed. "No, ser. Not the first nor last time I bet." She winked at him and then picked up her pouch. "Well since you seem to be better I will leave you two. Oh you might want to get dressed and tell the rest of the louts you are ok before they interrupt you."

"Maker take me," Jez groaned. "Just what I need. Bull needling me more than he already does."

Rion lifted one brow up a moment. "Oh?" He gazed at the closed door a moment then he grinned. "Ask him about his tryst with Dorian then if you want to get him back."

"What?"? Jez lifted her head up to look in confusion at Rion.

Rion snickered. "They have been taking rolls in the hay if you want to really know."

"Just how the hell did I miss that?" Jez shook her head slowly. "Hrmp, he's got no reason to tease me. Next time he gets it back."

Rion chuckled at her and then gave her back a pat. "Let me get up and get dressed. I think." He glanced around looking for his pack and the healer stooped over and then lifted it up and offered it to him.

"Well let me go get my breakfast now." The healer smirked again then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rion waited till Jez got up and then he stood, stretching, not realizing she was watching him. He lowered his arms down and caught the look in her eyes, his arms slowly going to his side. That sent a surge of pleasure though him and he shifted over to her, sighing softly before giving her another kiss. Reluctantly he moved past her, set his pack down and dug out a pair of pants and a tunic.

Jez felt a bit of disappointment when he just kissed her and got dressed. Sighing softly she turned to watch him, her lips turned downwards in a frown. When he started looking around she figured out what he wanted and shifted to move over to the corner, picking up his folded armor. "Here."

Rion was acutely aware that Jez was watching him and he tried to ignore it as hard as it was. Now wasn't the time as much as he wanted to. Stamping his boots on he glanced around looking for his armor. Catching Jez's movement he turned and watched as she picked up his armor and offered it to him. He rested his hand over her's and rested his forehead against hers briefly.

"When we get back to Skyhold Jez," he said softly and then set the armor on the bed. He propped one foot up on the bed as he strapped on the shin guard then did the same with the other one.

Jez watched him, her heart skipping in her chest. He just knew what exactly to say to her. "I'll keep you to that promise," she vowed and he glanced up with a grin.

"I certainly hope so," he teased.

Jez moved over and picked up the outer robe, letting the length drop and holding it open. She helped him put it on and he buckled the straps then shifted and twisted to settle the armor in place. She then stepped up to him and slipped the pack over his shoulder as he buckled the wide belt. The wrist guards were the last thing to go on and Jez turned his hand over after slipping it on his forearm and tightened the three straps.

Rion let her help him. There was just something about her doing this for him, the intimacy of it endearing him to her even more. He smiled at her. "Thank you, love."

Jez gave a slight smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Lease I can do," she said and then tugged his head down to kiss his forehead. "I guess we need to make an appearance now," she said reluctantly.

Rion nodded and then took her hand in his and exited the room, glancing around to see who was around. He caught the Silent Sister's eyes and she bobbed her head then nudged Thornton who glanced up and pulled his pipe from his mouth, saluting Rion with it before going back to his arrows.

Belinda rose up and moved over to them, grasping his arm with hers. "Next time be more careful."

Rion chuckled and nodded. "I'll try."

Belinda just smiled and stepped back. "Inquisitor," she greeted Jez and then pointed towards the fire and the people around it waiting for their breakfast.

"Thanks," Jez said and then tugged Rion over to the fire to grab their breakfast. Bull was sitting on the other side and picking his teeth as he nodded to the pair. Cassandra was was glancing towards the west, her brows furrowed, meal forgotten. Rion picked up a bowl and passed it to Jez then picked up one for himself. He ladled the gruel into her bowl then some into his.

Jez tilted her head towards Cassandra and then moved over towards the woman. Rion followed, offering Jez a wooden spoon and then settling against the wall facing the two and startling Cassandra. She blinked at him then glanced to the side at Jez.

"Inquisitor. Rion," the blonde woman spoke and then turned her attention back towards the direction she had been facing before they interrupted her.

"Whats on your mind Seeker," Rion said then spooned some of the gruel into his mouth.

Cassandra glanced at him a moment then her shoulders lowered slightly in a shrug. "A dragon. It needs to be taken care of before it wreaks havoc on the village and countryside."

Jez nodded and sighed. "I had hoped it would move on."

Rion snorted softly. "I should have said something but it was too late before things were done. You basically drown her nest and brood. Thornton saw her sleeping down there," he pointed to the now filled lake that formed when the dam was released.

"Shit," Jez muttered.

Cassandra frowned deeply a moment then grunted. "Well we will have to take care of it then. I am surprised it hasn't yet attacked."

Jez snorted. "You didn't go with us when we went to find that woman. It had already decimated south of here pretty well."

Rion turned when the dragon's distant roar of fury rippled through the air. "Never gone up against a dragon," he murmured before glancing furtively towards the two women.

Cassandra rolled her eyes slightly and Jez glared briefly at him. The turned around when a loud laugh came from behind them and Bull joined them. "Its fun," the man said and shrugged.

"As much as I rather not get you injured again we do need to take care of the dragon quickly. Cass?" Jez glanced over at the Seeker who furrowed her brows slightly.

"You, me, bull man here and Vivien. I think he makes a good point, the more there are, the quicker it will go." The blonde's eyes turned towards Rion who gave her a thoughtful look.

"Belinda, Thornton and Pala. Gives us another rogue, a Templar, and ranger. We'll need yours and Belinda's shield. Lady Vivien and I can switch between magic and sword if need be. Bull, you and Belinda can distract the dragon while we whittle away at range. I'd suggest Pala and you, Jez, hit it from behind while they keep its attention. Thornton's deadly accurate with his bow."

Cassandra nodded and then turned to Jez with a questioning look. Jez just sighed and nodded. The Seeker glanced between the two and then turned away with a faint smile. Neither of them saw it as Rion darted his eyes towards Jez then away, peering off in the distance a moment.

"I swear, you better not get hurt this time," Jez said, her voice fierce as she glared at Rion.

He held his hands up in surrender and sighed. "I will try and avoid doing so luv," he said softly and then reached out and pulled her over to him, hugging her tight a moment to reassure her.

Jez closed her eyes and gripped on to him a moment then slowly relaxed her hold. "You better," she said quietly then pulled away, briefly kissing him. "Come on, we have a dragon to slay."

Rion grinned at her words and followed her, motioning for Pala, Thornton and Belinda to follow him. The three looked at each other a moment before the dwarven woman silently followed Rion and in turn that made up the templar's and archer's minds as curiously they followed their defacto leader.

"Bull. Viv. Sera. Come on," Jez said and moved towards the table that held the maps. Both followed without question and the Orlesian mage studied Rion as he leaned over the table, looking for a map of their current location. Finding it he unrolled it and then jerked his head to Thornton.

Thornton leaned over a moment and studied the map then rested his finger and followed a road before pressing. "Here is where I saw her. I would assume she wouldn't move far."

Rion nodded and then turned the map towards Jez and the rest. "Ok, we know the dragon was here but now there's a lake there. So most likely she's right here where the cliff used to be. It's in the direction of the roaring so I am pretty certain this is correct."

Jez studied the map and nodded. "Well it is somewhat of a flat area so she will be able to see us coming unfortunately. You two mages will have to protect us if she decides to come at us from a distance."

"'Scuse me madam Inquisitor," Thornton took a step forwards. "This area has a path that's here," his finger moved over the map. "The hills somewhat come to a box canyon here," he pointed. "This area between has some high brush and old walls. Some are tumbled down and others would give a person a little cover."

"Did you happen to notice the coloring of the dragon or anything particular about it?" Cassandra asked, her brows furrowed.

"Aye Lady Seeker. Its tail was striped like a Koar Snake," Thornton answered.

Cassandra sighed. "Northern Hunter then. It tends to shock you if given a chance. Its not like a normal firebreathing dragon at least."

"So storm magic is out," Rion murmured and glanced at Vivien a moment.

"Darling, there are other magics that we can use against it and if push comes to shove we can both double as warriors. I would say keep barriers up and use blades on it," Vivien said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rion quirked the side of his mouth a moment at the woman's officious ways. "Indeed. Can you keep barriers up?"

Vivien studded Rion a moment then gave a nod. "Any mage can do so. The best can do so and still have attention for anything else."

He nodded slightly and turned his attention away from the dark skinned mage and to his group. "Belinda, you follow Cassandra. Pala, go with the Inquisitor and Thornton, feather it from a distance. Just… don't feather any of us while you are at it," he teased the ranger who rolled his eyes with a grin.

Jez stepped up then. "Viv and Rion will do their things. Bull, you are at the front with Cass and Belinda. Sera, I won't tell you what you have to do. You're with Thornton. Let's get this over with."

The group headed down to the stables where their mounts were waiting. Rion stroked Flames' neck and Wraith whined and pawed at her muzzle. Rion reached out and scratched the Mabari's ear. The dog tilted her head and her back leg started to move as he hit a itchy spot. That got a soft chuckle from the group. He gave the dog a final pat and then checked the girth before swinging up on the Hart.

Eight riders left the fort and headed towards the dragon's grounds. At the head were two blonde women. From the distance the scouts watched as the group made its way and then from a reasonable distance they watched the fight. It started when the Qunari rushed at the beast, knocking its front right leg out from under it. The dragon tripped and went down, its head drawing dust up into the air when it hit. The horned man spun with the axe glinting in the light to nick the dragon's muzzle right above the eye, blinding it when its hot blood started to pour down into its eye.

A flash of blue showed barriers being raised on the group before fire lit up under the dragon and singed its tail. With a roar the beast got to its feet and spun towards the mage who lifted up a translucent sword. In a flash the mage moved forwards, quicker than a blink of the eye and ice trailed the form as it passed through the injured leg. The scout watching noticed how ice gathered on said leg, weakening the dragon.

From another direction a ball of ice hit the dragon's head, distracting it from breathing lightening on the Qunari. The beast turned his head and sent a ball of electricity towards that mage who suddenly was no longer there and instead was using another translucent sword to hack away at the dragon's leg. The scout noticed when the dragon flinched and then howled when one of the archers managed to hit its one good eye.

The dragon spun, its tail out and everyone near but the Qunari managed to duck under the tail. The bull man was flung away and came to rest on his back. After a minute he got up and used his axe as a crutch a moment, watching the dragon before hefting his axe up to his shoulder. Once again he rushed it, this time taking out its left front leg and sending it to the ground once more. He turned and leaped up this time, bring down the axe's blade into the neck, burrowing it deep and then pulling it out with a spray of blood.

Both mages hit it with their swords, those blades flashing gold in the light as hit after hit dug into the beast without drawing blood. And now the dragon tried to pull itself to its feet but its back legs no longer worked. While the dazzling action of the Qunari and mages happened, a pair of silent rogues appeared behind the downed dragon and stabbed into the hamstrings, cutting the tendons and parting them like ropes. That drew another roar from the dragon.

Now there where two in Templar armor hacking at the neck and head of the dragon, both using their shields when the dragon weakly raked its claws out at it. Its back legs were useless now and a gout of electricity spouted from its muzzle, hitting both warriors and the Qunari that accidently got into range. That took them all down and the mages slashed their hands down, blue barriers rising up around the three.

One of the rogues rushed towards the downed warriors and the other only hesitated a moment before following, rushing up against the first and knocking her to the side as claws barely missed the blonde rogue's head. Then the one mage shouted, lifting his arm up to the sky and then grabbing something and dragging it down. That's what it appeared to be to the scout but instead fiery rocks started to rain down on the dragon, smashing its body into the earth over and over. That distracted the dragon enough that the other mage's intent was not found till the dragon groaned its last breath with Vivien's spirit blade in its heart.

And that was the report the scout wrote and sent to the Nightingale. In reality, Bull, Belinda and Cassandra laid panting on the ground as Pala and Jez poured health potions down their throats. All three got caught in the backlash of lighting that came from the dragon. Bull was the first to recover and sat up with help from Rion when he finally came over.

"Shit, that was a real shock," the Qunari quipped before wrinkling his nose at the scent of burned hair.

An unladylike snort came from Vivien but she quickly quieted down and rolled her eyes. "You are lucky that's all you got."

Jez just sighed softly. The mage was a godsend but she just didn't know when to shut up. By the time she got Cass sitting up, Rion had Belinda standing. "Let's not do that again, yes?"

The Seeker cracked her neck and then nodded. "Yes, lets not. We are lucky none of us died. I've seen that happen before." She turned to look at the downed beast.

"Praise the Maker for that," Belinda said with a partial grimace.

Rion glanced at the beast and then back to Jez. "Guess we better get the butcher up here. That will feed people for a while. I don't think they will care if its dragon meat or not."

"The claws, teeth, bone and hide can go to the armorer. He can make better things for the troops and us," Jez said.

"And save the heart. Some potions require parts of dragons to have full potency," Vivien said with a frown given to Rion. The man was a puzzle that she had yet to figure out. He wields his magic like a second hand and that included the Knight Enchanter type of powers. She worried at her lip a moment then stopped when she realized she was doing it.

Rion gave the woman just a bare glance before he came over to Jez and rested his hand on her shoulder. "And next time someone goes down, pay attention to whats happening."

Jez looked startled a moment before a nudge from her right had her glance at the concerned Pala then back to Rion and a cold shiver went down her back. "You are right. I wasn't thinking at all." She lowered her chin to her chest and sighed.

"Well I think getting you trained better would take care of that. I'd suggest Pala but she can't talk so that would make it difficult," Rion pointed out and the dwarven woman nodded with a shrug.

Cass spoke up then. "I know that Josephine has made some offers to trainers of all skills to come to Skyhold. I believe there might be some of Jezika's training needs there." She eyed Jez then. "And I would suggest you take them up on it Inquisitor. We need you. The whole world needs you."

Jezika winced at the way Cass said that but Rion's arm giving her a hug let her know that she was not entirely alone and she could contend with him at her side. "Well we will need wagons and soldiers here to take the meat to the town and distribute it. And with the rift gone, they won't have any more undead to worry about either. Any word on the mayor's whereabouts?"

A scout stepped close. "No Inquisitor. We have some leads though. He will be in custody and waiting your judgment at Skyhold once we have him."

Jezika nodded. "Good. There's a lot he has to atone for."


	12. Chapter 12

Jez sighed as she lowered herself down from the dark bay. The gelding nickered and nudged her which brought a faint, tired smile to her lips. She glanced over to see Rion already pulling the hart's saddle off. She turned, loosened the girth and pulled the saddle off only to have one of the stable hands take it from her grasp.

"Thanks," she said as another groom came up and took the bay away to groom him and give him his feed. Having nothing else to do, she glanced around to see one of the hold guards waiting on her. Giving a sigh, she moved towards him.

"Inquisitor," the guard said and saluted her. "The spies have found the Mayor of Crestwood and he awaits your judgment."

Jez nodded as Rion walked towards them. "I will be there momentarily."

"Getting through it before anything else luv?" Rion gave her a tired smile. None of them were in much shape to do much else but find their beds and sleep a few days. Helping the folk of Crestwood had leached all their strength and none of them wanted to stick around. Skyhold was their home now.

"Yes. I rather have it done and gone. The man sacrificed innocent people in fear." She frowned deeply.

"I know luv," Rion said softly. "Not everyone is like you but that is why we all follow you."

Jez gave him a brief smile. "I know. I would never betray that." She sighed again and leaned against him. "Just wish we didn't have to do this ever."

Rion chuckled and wrapped an arm around here. "Then there would be no wars and only peace."

Jez nodded and closed her eyes, briefly resting her head on his shoulder, taking strength from his presence. Then she straightened up. "Well, let's go."

The two walked through the lower courtyard and up the stairs, guards straightening up and saluting the two of them before opening the doors into the main hold. Jez noted how much more improvements had happen, the lower parts of the hall strewn with tables and chairs, a dining area.

Rion glanced around and then nudged Jez towards the simplistic throne with the Chantry symbols. He followed her and took his place to her left side, relaxing but still watchful. Already there were a few guards holding the prisoner between them, chained manacles on the Mayor's wrists and ankles. Jez narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Mayor Gregory Dedrick of Crestwood is present for betraying his own constituents," Josephine. "He confesses that ten years ago, he flooded old Crestwood to kill refugees and villagers touched by the blight." She turned from Jez to look at the walk, two guards almost dragging the mayor through the hall to the throne.

'The mayor claims it was to spare the rest of Crestwood, but we only have his word," she finished.

Jez, narrowed eyes still on the man, leaned forwards, arm resting on her knee. "If the mayor has anything to say in his defense, let him speak."

Gregory looked up and frowned. "There's no cure for the blight, but I couldn't convince anyone to leave a sick child or husband behind!"

Josephine looked down at her writing tray and then faced the mayor. "So you herded the infected into one place and flooded old Crestwood? Were no innocents caught in the waters?"

Jez glanced at Josephine a moment. Rion stiffened and glowered at the mayor. Then she leaned back an waited for the obvious response the man was going to give.

"Nearly everyone in the village had the blight, I swear it!" The mayor defended his decision. "Have mercy. I couldn't tell the survivors I'd drowned their own families to save them. I – I couldn't!"

Jez leaned forwards again, arm casual as she leaned on it. "War forces terrible choices on us, but justice demands its due. Gregory Dedrick, I sentence you to a swift death. One more merciful than the death you gave those innocents you drown."

The mayor lowered his head slightly. "The day has come at last. Maker forgive my sins."

The guards dragged the man out of the hall. People followed, curious to see what would happen. They didn't have long to wait. The ex-mayor was forced to his knees and bent over a thick log. Another guard walked to him, took out an axe and lifted it up. Without another word, the axe came down, separating the mayor's head from his neck.

Rion watched them drag the man out impassively. "And so a tyrant's reign has ended," he murmured.

Jez turned her head too look up at him a moment then gave a tired nod. She rose up and headed towards the door that went to their room in the hold. She just stripped out of her travel worn clothing and literally crawled into bed, curling up. Rion wasn't far behind though he took his time to straighten up the mess she had made and his own.

He slipped into bed and moved closer to wrap his arm around her body. It was then that he found her silently crying, tears slipping down her face. She sniffled and turned around, burying her face against his chest. He let her cry, knowing that she was stressed over her decision that was not made lightly.

After a few minutes he realized her breathing had slowed, evened out and kissed the top of her head. She was asleep now and he held her, following her into oblivion. Neither woke up the rest of the day and it wasn't till mid-afternoon of the next day that either stirred from their slumber.

* * *

Jez woke up alone in the bed. She only found that out when her arm moved to reassure herself that Rion was there. Disappointed, she got up and got dressed then headed down and out of the hold. For a moment she stood there as the doors closed behind her and then she turned and headed down the stairs towards the stables. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and gave a soft sigh as her foot left the last step. Briefly she glanced up and then decided on heading towards the stables. Seeing a few milling about she turned and walked past the covered well, heading towards the small grove of trees.

Well it wasn't really a grove but there was a bush that would hide her from sight. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder and she snapped her head up to see this Dalish woman standing there.

"I received a bird. It had a note. Now I am here," she said to Jez who puzzled over the words a moment.

It took a moment before it dawned on her what the woman meant. "You're here to train me?"

The woman gave a crooked smile. "Ah. That is it. The inquisitor wishes to become more than Inquisit." She paused a moment then tilted her head. "Perhaps she wishes to walk in shadow. Even as she is bathed in light. To save life through inflicting death."

The Dalish woman smirked. "Childish notions. The profession of Assassin has no time for it."

Jez studied her a moment and the visibly straightened up, eyes growing hard. "Your profession has my respect. I am eager to learn."

"Really?" The woman's brow rose up and she grinned. "We shall see."

"Let me first say: she does not want to be an assassin, any more than she would wish to be a sword, or a cudgel," the woman turned away, her hands behind her back then spun towards Jez once more. "Such are the weapons of others. They lack intent. She must become her own assassin. There is a difference."

"Let me next say: death has nothing to do with it. Death is the payment, the by-product. Our way is between life and death. It is a door through which she will send others."

Jez nodded. "I am ready to start learning."

"She is willing," the woman smiled. "Will it always be so?"

"There are tasks, process. Ways to train the mind and body. They require simple motions. First steps. Then we shall see what she may become."

"Find the tomb, the ways of the assassin. Retrieve three guild leader tokens next and finally deathroot. Once you have those create the knife, the murder knife and return here." The woman turned away and pondered the wall of the keep.

Jez knew she was dismissed and shrugged, pondering. Deathroot was easy to find. The book, she wasn't sure of and she remembered pulling some daggers that looked not like normal ones from some bodies when she was in Crestwood.

The book she found by the end of the day, tucked away on the top floor of the tavern much to her surprise. Cole spoke to her, talked about her time in the fade with him, the fears she had and the things she saw. He reassured her the best way he knew how even if it confused Jez.

That night she ate alone because Rion had left on another mission for Leliana. Sitting before her was the token, the knife the book described. This was what she would show the Dalish woman she met.

* * *

Rion leaned heavily against a broken pillar then peered around it to see the Venatori standing there. He leaned back and then motioned to Thornton, held up 4 fingers. Pala shifted slightly as he turned to her and made a stabbing motion. The silent sister nodded, smiled and melted into the shadows.

He gave her to the count of ten and then jerked his head towards the Venatori. Thornton grinned and placed arrow to string before pivoting around and firing three arrows in quick succession. As he drew the Venatori's attention, Pala appeared, leaped up and stabbed one of them with both her daggers, dropping the man in his boots then turned and threw one of the daggers at a second man, that slicing through his neck. She pulled it out with a gout of blood and then wiped it on the dead man's sash.

Rion shook his head slightly as he and Belinda met up with Thornton and Pala. "I think the hired help has a lack of brains." Pala grinned up at him briefly as she dug through the corpse's items, stuffing everything into a bag to divvy up later.

Around them was life, plants that had crept over the rock and stone work, reclaiming what elhven kind had once usurped. "Shame that there is just ruin here now," he murmured.

Belinda nodded as she adjusted her shield. "Maker bless," she answered and then sighed. "I hope we find this spy soon. These ruins are crawling with rats."

Thornton snorted in amusement. "Let's hope he's not like that fop that we had to rescue. I swear, he couldn't find his own arse with both hands."

Rion grimaced. "True. Condescending bastard he was. Should have left him to the red Templars."

Pala just shrugged and settled the bag over her shoulder again, tilting her head slightly.

"Ok, let's hope he's not too far ahead now," Rion pulled some of the travelers bread and nibbled on it. "We are close."

Ahead fog rose up, tinted with green and Pala stopped, holding her hand up. She crept closer and then came back with a frown. With a few motions from her Rion sighed. "Well damn. Looks like they clouded up the next area with poison. Everyone have health potions?"

They all nodded, checking to make sure. "Quick and quite."

Belinda grunted at Rion's statement. "I'll be behind."

Pala was the first to enter the fog, followed by Thornton and Rion. Belinda covered her mouth and nose with her sash and then followed after a minute. Between the three of them, they took down every Venatori between them and the brazier. Once Rion set it alight, the fog faded away. They all took a health potion before continuing.

Another hour passed before they found the spy and lead him to freedom. He was more thankful than others as he headed off to bring the news he had gathered. Rion and the rest turned and headed further in to take care of the problem.

The Venatori had gathered in a courtyard, waiting around a figure in a mage's robe. The woman turned as the four entered. Rion looked around at all the fighters and then eyed the mage. She threw a ball of fire at him and he caught it, peering at it a moment as her eyes widened then threw it back. The fire splashed not only the mage but the four others around her, burning them as it flared up. The mage, she was unharmed but the rest were nothing but charred remains.

The four scattered, leaving the mage to Rion while Pala slipped into the shadows and took down two Veantori mages. Thornton sent an explosive arrow flying towards a group of five and three of them were thrown to the ground, not moving. One assassin melted into the shadows and the last remaining warrior found himself unable to talk with the shaft of an arrow piercing his throat.

Rion shifted, running through the fire mage and leaving a trail of ice behind him. The mage froze up briefly at the cold then spun and drove her staff down on to the ground, sending a series of slow moving fireballs towards him. He slashed his hand down, arcane sword blade glittering in the light as the barrier rose up around him. Each of the fireballs landed, only to fizzle out on his barrier.

Belinda gave a cry and surprised the Venatori mage, bashing her shield into the woman's back. She stumbled and Rion pointed at her, sending a bolt of electricity through her body. That dropped her to the ground twitching as Belinda spun and thrust her sword into the assassin that came up behind her. She then rushed off towards a group of soldiers that Pala had just bowled over, slashing and hacking at them as they laid there. One got up only to be felled by Belinda's shield bash, tipping over and landing hard on his back.

Pala disappeared again only to appear to be all around the female mage, stabbing fast and furious and destroying the woman's own barrier. Rion took the chance to send a fist of stone at the woman, knocking her backwards towards the fountain in the center of the courtyard. He trusted the others could handle the rest though he did send a glyph before Thornton as a group rushed. It exploded into fire, tossing the ones nearest to it up in the air and leaving smoldering corpses.

The mage took a chance to hit him with another fireball that made him stumble. Catching himself, he glared at her and then slashed his hand down, another barrier forming around him. With a leap, he slashed down with the arcane blade, catching the mage's hand and cutting her staff in two. She stumbled back and fell, holding her hand close to her body as blood poured out.

She realized quickly that her guards were laying around, dead or broken. With fear in her eyes she started to crawl backwards away from Rion whose eyes started to glow with a golden tint. Thornton and Pala moved around to cut off the mage's escape. Rion released the hold on the arcane blade and placed it back in its home. His eyes met Pala's briefly then he turned away.

The all heard the gurgled grunt as Pala's dagger cleanly sliced through the mage's throat. A mercy very few gave but made the others respect Rion all the more. He never killed for the sake of it. That mage was just the latest decision of mercy he had given. Pala rummaged around the bodies along with Thornton, collecting coins and everything else of use to them.

"I am glad to be here with you Rion," Belinda said. "You show mercy even when others do not. I don't care if you are a mage, no mage could make the choices you have without being possessed."

Thornton nodded. "Lass is right. I've heard the tales of the route of Haven." He tapped his pipe out against the stone of the fountain and then lit it up, taking a couple of puffs. "I'd say we are done here now."

Rion gave a tired nod. "We are. Let's head back home." He missed Jez and they hadn't quite separated on good terms. He never gave her the chance to speak to him before he had to leave. Both knew it was just how things were. At that moment one of the assassins they had missed appeared behind Rion. No one could have stopped the deadly attack except for one thing. Rion shifted to the side, spun around and landed one blow against the assassin's throat.

The assassin clawed at his throat, unable to breathe, daggers clattering to the ground. Rion shifted on the balls of his feet, spun again on one foot and kicked out with the other, heel landing dead center of the man's chest. That stumbled the assassin who staggered back.

A flurry of punches left the assassin slightly bent over and Rion ended it with flat handed strike to the man's throat once more. With his windpipe crushed from that last attack, he fell over trying to breath and failing. They all watched stunned as the assassin died in terror still clutching his throat.

Pala blinked slightly, gaze darting from the assassin back to Rion and then to the others. Thornton's pipe was hanging from his mouth and he suddenly realized that, grabbing it. Belinda was stunned at the actions of the mage, she didn't know what to think of the bare hand attack Rion had done. It was like nothing she had ever seen.

"What in the name of the Maker was that?" Belinda finally regained her voice.

Rion looked down at his hands a moment then back up to Belinda. "I don't have a clue," he said, a loss for words. "It felt… natural."

Thornton chewed on the stem of his pipe a moment. "Well lad, natural or not, that was pretty deadly."

Pala shrugged when Rion looked at her and made a few motions with her hand. He smiled at her. "I know." He sighed and nodded to Pala. "I think it's good to leave here."

* * *

The four tiredly dismounted at the stables, leaving their beasts to the hands there waiting and willing to feed and take care of their mounts. Pala's pony nipped at one of the hands and got a light bop on his nose for his trouble. The hart eased into his stall and stuffed his head into the manger, chewing on the hay left for him. Belinda's gelding was lead off with Thornton's mare and they separated. Rion headed up to the keep, slipping in the door and turning to the right, slipping past Solas' room and up the stairs.

"Here," he said to Leliana, offering her the packet he had found. "This should help track the movements of the Venatori more."

The spymaster nodded. "Thank you ser Rion. We will put this to good use. You will find the inquisitor at the training yard." The red haired spymaster gave him a smirk before she started to look over the papers he had given her.

Rion found her where Leliana had said she would be. Jez was with another woman, they were talking. When the Dalish woman looked up, Jez turned. Her eyes lit up to see him and she turned to smile at the woman who shooed her with a chuckle. The next thing he knew was he had his arms full with Jez who was soundly kissing him. He didn't resist at all and groaned softly against her lips before pulling away.

"That was a nice welcome home," he smiled at her.

"I… I am sorry I didn't get to see you off. I had things on my mind." Jez rested her head against his chest, hearing the thud of his heart beating.

"Well come on. I need a bath and clean clothes. Food and talk," he said and then scooped up her hand in his and turned towards the keep.

"I think we can work that out. Just have to stop by the kitchen first and let the cook know," Jez pointed out.

By the time they had entered their quarters a bath was laid out in waiting in the center of the room, a fire blazing cheerfully in the fireplace. Jez released his hand and headed towards the closet to pull out some clothing. Rion just stripped down, setting his armor off to the side and then slipping into the tub with a soft groan of pleasure.

That sound sent a thrill through her body and she turned with some trousers over her arm and a shirt in deep blue. Tossing them on to the bed, she started to remove her shirt, her back to him. Rion laid there, watching as she undressed, his body already making itself a nuisance. When she turned around, it was to his eyes wandering over her slowly, a curl of heat spilling out from her stomach.

With a saunter for his benefit, she walked over towards him, picked up the wash cloth and soap and then climbed in, settling herself in his lap, feeling his reaction press against her lower stomach. Rion could do nothing but let her do what she was doing, taking the wash cloth, soaping it up and then rubbing the fabric over his body. She was gentle and sensual at the same time and that made him ache.

She gave him a surprised look when he captured her hand and took the washcloth away. He dropped it and then tugged her head towards his, his lips meeting hers in a hard crush, demanding. She gave in quickly, arms wrapping around his neck as her body slid against his. A gasp was made when he lifted her up and then impaled her on his thick length, thrusting up into her.

The water was luke warm before the two lovers finally finished up though they dried each other off and then tumbled into the bed. Jez found herself pinned to her back with Rion leaning over her. Lips left a trail of fire over her body and she found herself once again crying out in pleasure as he picked up where they left off. It was a sated pair that fell asleep in the bed, clinging to each other.

The next morning Rion was stuffing the last of the meat roll into his mouth as he and Jez entered into Josephine's office. The woman was not sitting behind her desk but waiting at the door on the far side. She smiled and tilted her head slightly before opening the door.

"After you, m'lady," Rion said to her with a grin. Josephine gave him a smile and followed Jez through.

Rion had never been here and he paused at the wall, looking through the broken area and seeing the mountain range that they made their home. "Pity the builders haven't fixed this yet."

Josephine paused and turned towards him. "It is in the works."

Jez glanced over, use to the hole and then furrowed her brows. "Might be ideal to make sure they get that done quickly."

Josephine wrote something down on her carry pad and nodded. "I will see to the request Inquisitor."

The three entered the room and Josephine walked past them to move around the other side of the war table. He could see the whole of Orlais and Ferelden on paper on that table and many figurines. Jez continued further in while he stood back at the door and leaned against the wall.

Jez moved over to take an Inquisition pin and pierce the map where the Winter Palace was. She had made her choice now and the three advisors glanced at each other before Cullen cleared his throat.

"We have to reach the empress before Corypheus. The only question is: How?" Cullen clasped his hands together as he looked towards Josephine.

"We know how. I have our way in. The real question is: Where is our enemy hiding?" Josephine then turned to Jez. "At the urging of the grand duchess Florianne, the empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there."

Josephine then looked back to Cullen. "During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper duke Gaspard and ambassador Briala."

Leliana spoke up then. "The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions."

Rion listened to them, not knowing the political ramifications. "You have named four and yet focus only on three of them."

Jez glanced over her shoulder and the others stared at Rion a moment before Leliana nodded slightly.

"What do we know about Duke Gaspard?" Jez turned back, trying to understand.

Cullen explained how Gaspard would have been the emperor if not for Celene's mechanisms. How he led the troops and as a respected general and that most of the chevaliers sided with him.

Jez nodded and then pondered briefly. "Who is this Ambassador Briala?"

Here Leliana explained how Briala had organized the elves into a underground army. That Celene invited her to the peace talks to gain an alliance with them and the rumor that the elven woman was a jilted lover of the empress.

They discussed things before Jez made the decision to go to the ball, pondering over clothing at that point to make an impression without insulting the Orlesians. All three advisors bowed their head slightly to Jez before they left to begin organizing the trip.


End file.
